La vie de Tanit Lupin
by Olila
Summary: Bonjour, je suis Tanit Lupin, si vous ne voyez pas qui je suis je vous comprends, on ne remarque que mon frère généralement. Et oui je suis la soeur de Remus et je me perd dans son ombre, pourtant moi aussi je peux être interessante! SB/TanitLupin RL/OC
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui est le jour de ma sixième année à Poudlard et, agacée, je me rends compte que certains élèves qui m'entourent depuis cinq ans ne me connaissent toujours pas

**Coucou tout le monde voilà le début d'une nouvelle fic que je ne compte pas abandonner. J'ai en effet déjà quelques chapitres d'écrits que je publierais si ce premier vous plait. Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez par l'intermédiaire des fameuses reviews ! Ciao !**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aujourd'hui est le jour de ma sixième année à Poudlard et, agacée, je me rends compte que certains élèves qui m'entourent depuis cinq ans ne me connaissent toujours pas. Pour eux je ne suis pas Tanit (ne riez pas, ca n'est pas moi qui ai choisi ce prénom) mais la petite sœur de Remus Lupin. Je sais bien que mon frère, d'un an mon aîné, est extraordinaire et d'ailleurs je l'adore, mais je ne crois pas trop demander en souhaitant qu'au bout de cinq ans on retienne mon prénom !

En même temps comment ne pas les comprendre ? Remus est un des garçons les plus mignons de l'école (et je ne dis pas cela uniquement à cause de notre lien de parenté), il est intelligent, ne se met jamais en colère (enfin c'est ce qu'en pense les autres envers lesquels ils se montrent toujours agréables, mais étant sa sœur je suis bien placée pour savoir que comme tout le monde ça lui arrive de perdre son clame), a été nommé préfet-en-chef (et oui apparemment même le directeur est tombé sous son charme) et fait parti du groupe d'amis le plus populaire de Poudlard : les Maraudeurs...

Comment pourrais-je lui faire concurrence ou même m'en distinguer ! Physiquement on m'a toujours dit que je lui ressemblais (en féminisé bien sûr) et au niveau caractère on a aussi quelques points communs. Ca aurait été tellement plus simple si j'avais été son parfait opposé...

Heureusement parmi cette foule d'élèves j'ai réussi à ne trouver quelques un qui ne s'intéressent pas à moi uniquement pour que je dise quelques mots en leur faveur auprès du Maraudeurs de leur cœur ou pour que j'augmente leur chance d'intégrer un jour le groupe, et de ces élèves j'en ai fait mes amis.

D'ailleurs je ne vais pas tarder à les revoir, je viens de monter dans le Poudlard express et me dirige vers notre compartiment habituel que Mary nous réserve chaque fois puisqu'elle arrive toujours fort à l'avance qu'elle m'explique par son envie de s'éloigner au plus vite de ses parents, mais je me demande si ce qui la pousse à agir ainsi n'est pas plutôt son envie de retrouver au plus vite Edouard, un garçon de notre quintuor. J'entre et, gagné, ces deux là sont ensembles et discutent gaiement. En face, Thomas est muet et regarde par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'il me remarque et là, sans même me laisser le temps de refermer la porte derrière moi, il me prend dans ses bras. Je me sens bien vite de moins mauvaise humeur maintenant que je le retrouve enfin. Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question : non Thomas et moi ne sommes pas ensemble, nous sommes juste de très bons amis. Notre groupe n'est en vérité pas très unis, je me demande même parfois ce que l'on fait tous ensemble, et lui et moi nous mettons souvent à l'écart. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître mon meilleur ami est un garçon. Certes il ne peut donc pas me comprendre sur certains points mais il essaie et se montre attentionné. En outre il est aussi celui auquel je peux me confier et la réciproque est vraie quoi que moins courante. Nous sommes bien sortis ensemble à un moment, nous voyant si proches, mais nous avons fort vite rompus : nous n'étions pas fait pour former un couple. Entre nous il n'y a pas d'amour, pas de désir non plus, rien qui puisse faire de nous autre chose que des meilleurs amis. C'est pour cela aussi que personne ne s'est douté de rien lorsque nous sortions secrètement ensemble et que personne ne sait encore ce qu'il s'est passé. Et à quoi cela servirait il de les mettre au courant ?

La cinquième membre vient d'arriver, c'est Julia, la plus extravagante d'entre nous et qui souvent joue le lien entre les deux duos. D'ailleurs c'est elle qui amène une conversation commune sur le premier sujet qui lui passe par la tête : les vacances. Le train se met en route et chacun évoque les deux derniers mois passés où je n'ai eu de nouvelles que de Thomas chez qui j'ai même passé une semaine. Ainsi j'apprends que Mary a été un mois en Croatie, qu'Edouard s'est ennuyé chez ses grands parents et que Julia a enchaîné les amourettes de vacances. Moi à part aller chez Thomas je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Je suis sortie quelques fois avec les Maraudeurs et ai passé les deux dernières semaines seule à la maison puisque les parents étaient partis en second voyage de noces et que Remus était chez James. Enfin, je n'avais pas une totale liberté puisqu'étrangement les Maraudeurs faisaient chacun leur tour une apparition environs tous les deux jours, prétextant venir chercher quelque chose que Remus aurait oublié, en bref j'étais surveillée.

Ca ne se voit pas comme ça mais Remus est un frère étouffant. Certes il est vraiment génial mais il possède un défaut envahissant : il est surprotecteur. Je ne supporte pas cela, j'ai déjà du mal à m'imposer comme étant autre chose que sa sœur alors quand en plus il fait le « protecteur » devant tout le monde ça m'agace. Il en est à surveiller mes fréquentations, à se mêler de mes problèmes, et durant les vacances la fréquence et l'heure de retour de mes sorties ne lui échappe pas. Et si ça n'était que ça ! Mais non ! Il a aussi contaminé ses amis même si à un degré moindre... quoi que Sirius manifeste des symptômes de plus en plus inquiétants. De ce fait j'ai l'impression d'avoir quatre gardes du corps qui sortent du buisson derrière lesquels ils sont cachés chaque fois que l'on me lance un regard noir.

Heureusement je m'entends tout de même très bien avec eux, peut-être même mieux qu'avec mes amis. Souvent on me voit à leurs côtés car même si je ne fais pas parti de leur groupe ils apprécient ma présence. D'ailleurs cet été il n'était pas rare qu'ils m'emmènent en ville avec eux, la seule chose c'est qu'ils n'acceptaient pas que je les accompagne en boîte « Tu n'as que seize ans Tanit ! Tu es trop jeune ! » me disait Remus alors que je sais très bien qu'à mon âge il y allait déjà, « Tu veux vraiment te retrouver harcelée par un type bourré qui n'aura qu'une idée en tête : te mettre dans son lit ? » ajoutait Sirius à qui j'en voulais de ne pas m'aider et que je trouvais vraiment hypocrite sachant pertinemment qu'il était ce genre de type. Du coup je me retrouvais esseulée à la maison pendant qu'eux s'amusaient et les regards désolés de James et Peter ne me remontaient le moral en rien.

Enfin, pour en revenir au présent, nous discutons quand soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvre et que Sirius apparaît dans l'encadrement.

-Alors jeune fille, comme ça on ne me dit plus bonjour !

-Salut Sirius...je serais passée tu sais...

-Oui un jour ou l'autre...

-Arrêtes de faire le pauvre garçon oublié de tous ! Je suis sûre que si tu es là c'est parce que tu passes dans chaque compartiment pour te montrer à tes groupies. Tu peux reprendre ta route il n'y en a pas ici.

-Ca n'est même pas pour ça...je le réserve pour après...non là je venais chercher du secours.

-En gros tu as besoin de quelque chose alors tu viens me voir.

-Ne fais pas la malheureuse ! Tu ne joues pas la comédie aussi bien que moi !

-Ca je n'en suis pas sûre mais passons...tu disais avoir besoin de secours ?

-Remus fait une nouvelle crise d'échec-omanie... ce pauvre James n'en peut plus alors je me demandais si toi ou Thomas ne pourrait pas...

-Ca marche, je m'y colle ; s'empresse de répondre Thomas dont je sais qu'il adore se mesurer à mon frère.

-Mary, Edouard, Julia... on vous rejoint plus tard...

-Euh si Thomas s'occupe du fou furieux on n'a pas besoin de toi Tanit...

-Sirius...

-Oui, bon, c'est bien parce que tu insiste alors...

Je lève les yeux au plafond, exaspérée. Ce gamin prétentieux s'imagine vraiment être plus mature que moi ? En sortant je le pousse puis lui fait une grimace. Amusé il se met à me courir après et c'est de justesse que j'arrive au compartiment des Maraudeurs sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de me rattraper. Il n'est pas plus mature que moi mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir affirmer l'être plus que lui...

James nous voit arriver comme des sauveurs. Il est vrai que contrairement à Remus il n'est pas doué pour jouer aux échecs, Thomas bien vite prend sa place. Mon frère et lui sont contre la vitre, tandis que James, Sirius, Peter et moi nous sommes installés près de la porte. Une discussion moins conventionnelle que celle que j'avais avec mes amis avant l'interruption de bébé Black se met en place. Etrangement c'est, après Thomas, avec eux que je me sens le plus naturelle, je dois avoir un problème, ca n'est pas normal de se sentir plus proche des amis de son frère que des siens propres. Pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression de prendre exemple sur lui comme le font certains sur leurs aînés. Peut-être que c'est inconscient...Mais si j'imite mon frère, pourquoi est-ce que je cherche sans m'en rendre compte plus la présence de Sirius ? Remus ne fait pas de différences entre ses amis, si ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nous voilà à Poudlard. Avec ma troupe nous nous dirigeons vers notre table et saluons quelques camarades bien que nous n'ayons pas vraiment d'affinités avec eux. Le professeur Dumbledore nous assomme de son trop long discours et le choixpeau de son habituelle chanson. Je commence à le savoir que la maison de Poufsouffle regroupe des élèves dont la principale qualité est la loyauté, qu'à Serpentard se sont les rusés, à Serdaigle les studieux et à Gryffondors les courageux. De plus si vous voulez mon avis on nous ment, surtout sur les Poufsouffles. Cette maison est celle de l'ombre et beaucoup m'approuveront sur cette opinion. D'ailleurs j'ai un argument irréfutable : comment pensez vous qu'on puisse le mieux me définir ? Courageuse, studieuse, rusée, loyale ou anonyme ? Allons, n'ayez pas peur de choisir la dernière option, je suis toute à fait consciente de n'être qu'une ombre et encore, j'ai de la chance d'avoir un frère populaire, sinon je serais complètement invisible, c'est pour cela que l'on ne m'a pas envoyé ailleurs qu'à Poufsouffle.

Je ne m'attarde pas trop au repas car je veux essayer de croiser mon frère dans les couloirs ou du moins l'un de ses amis puisque son statut de préfet-en-chef implique probablement que je ne vais pas pouvoir me retrouver seule avec lui. La raison de cette envie je vais vous l'expliquer en une phrase : cette nuit il y a pleine lune et vous n'ignorez pas que Remus est un loup garou. Je sais que ce soir il se sent mal et veux me renseigner sur son état. Les Maraudeurs pourront répondre aux questions que je poserai sans gène car cela fait longtemps qu'ils sont au courant de la lycanthropie de Remus, peut-être même l'ont-ils appris à la même époque que moi, puisqu'on ne m'avait jamais rien dit du problème de Remus avant que futée comme je le suis-je ne le découvre.

Les nouvelles qu'ils me donnent ne sont pas rassurantes mais en même temps elles ne le sont jamais et je devrais m'y habituer mais c'est plus fort que moi : chaque fois je m'inquiète et souffre de ne rien pouvoir faire pour Remus. Un jour tout cela se terminera. En effet j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir un jour soigner mon frère, je suis convaincue qu'il existe un moyen et ce moyen je le cherche à travers les lires de la bibliothèque. J'explore aussi les rayons de la réserve car puisque je suis bonne élève les professeurs m'apprécient assez pour me délivrer occasionnellement un pass afin que j'aille y chercher un livre qui me serait utile pour approfondir le cours. Cette raison que je leur donne est une excuse mais pas un mensonge car lors de mes rares excursions à la réserve je fais d'une pierre deux coups. J'ai déjà rassemblé quelques données intéressantes et sais que je suis proche du but, je sais que d'ici peu je serais capable d'inventer le premier remède à la lycanthropie.

Souvent, à vrai dire chaque mois, je promettais à Remus qu'un jour son cauchemar prendrait fin, mais je crois qu'il ne fais pas attention à ces paroles, qu'il ne me prend pas au sérieux. Ca n'est pas grave, je ne lui en veux pas et ne désespère pas mais cela fait à présent trois mois que je n'ai pas réitéré mes propos, car bien que je pense y parvenir un jour, j'ai mes raisons pour ne pas attiser sa curiosité sur le comment.

Enfin il est temps pour moi de regagner mon dortoir, l'heure du couvre-feu approche et il ne faudrait pas que je sois aujourd'hui punie pour la première fois de ma scolarité. Alors que j'y suis presque quelqu'un m'interpelle :

-Tanit ? Ca fait plaisir de te revoir !

Il s'avère qu'il s'agit de Kévin, un garçon qui fait parti de ma classe en cours de magie ancienne et légendes oubliées, où nous sommes que sept. Du coup forcément on s'y connaît tous mais je n'y ai aucun lien avec mes camarades, encore moins avec Kevin qui s'est toujours senti trop supérieur à nous pour nous adresser la parole, d'où ma surprise ce soir.

-Et bien...merci. Euh il est bientôt l'heure, tu devrais rentrer si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard car je suppose que les cachots des Serpentards ne sont pas tout proche.

-En effet, on se revoit bientôt alors, à la prochaine.

Je reprends mon chemin et au passage retrouve Julia qui aussitôt se met à parler avec entrain. Un tel a bien grandi durant les vacances, tel autre est devenu hyper craquant en se débarrassant de son acné et en gagnant en muscles et machin l'a déçue en ne venant pas la saluer...bref du commérage à la Julia. Dire que cette fille occupe la même chambre que moi...vous pouvez me plaindre car entre bavardages souvent peu intéressants autours des garçons et squattage longue durée de la salle de bains ça n'est pas toujours un véritable plaisir. Enfin, Mary et une autre fille, Annabelle, sont tellement discrètes que si l'ont fait une moyenne, le tout est supportable. C'est sûr ça n'est pas très joyeux dans notre chambre, si on rend Julia muette on peut même y entendre, s'il y en a, les mouches voler ; mais au moins on ne se dispute pas ou du moins vraiment très rarement.

Vous devez trouver ma vie bien monotone et c'est justement ce que je veux que vous réalisiez. Bon peut-être que j'exagère un peu. C'est vrai, pour égayer ma vie il y a le Quidditch ! Si vous saviez comme je suis reconnaissante à James de m'avoir perfectionné au vol en balai lors de ma deuxième année et ce malgré les protestations de Remus qui trouvait cela dangereux pour sa si petite et maigre sœur. C'est vrai que je ne suis vraiment pas grosse, on m'en fait quelques fois la remarque d'ailleurs, mais je ne vois pas le lien avec le balai ! Dire qu'aujourd'hui encore alors que j'ai bien grandi et que je suis joueuse dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle, Remus se rend malade à chaque début de match...mais à présent c'est parce qu'il craint qu'un cognard me percute. Ralala, il n'a pas fini de s'en faire le pauvre !

Vous me trouvez cruelle ? Dites vous que si je ne faisais rien de ce que Remus juge mauvais pour moi je passerais mon temps à manger et à dormir. Même trop travailler est soi-disant néfaste pour la santé...oui je sais, le studieux Remus est mal placé pour en parler mais c'est à lui que vous devriez faire part de vos réflexions, pas à moi !

Alors que pensez-vous de ma vie ? Elle est lassante ? Étouffante ? monotone ? Figurez vous qu'elle n'était pas destinée à le rester encore longtemps, et oui la vie de Tanit Lupin allait cette année prendre un peu plus d'intérêt.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela fait trois semaines que nous avons repris les cours, septembre arrive à sa fin et je n'ai rien observé de nouveau à mes habitudes

**Voilà, c'est de nouveau moi avec le deuxième chapitre que vous apprécierez je l'espère ! J'ai été très contente de recevoir vos reviews et espèrent que ca continuera, c'est toujours motivant quand quelqu'un vous laisse un petit mot pour vous donner ses impressions. Enfin voilà, bonne lecture tout le monde !**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cela fait trois semaines que nous avons repris les cours, septembre arrive à sa fin et je n'ai rien observé de nouveau à mes habitudes. Je profite de mes cours, ma bibliothèque et là du soleil car je sais très bien qu'en Angleterre l'été ne dure pas fort longtemps et que bientôt de gros nuages gris envahirons notre ciel actuellement bleu. Thomas est avec moi. A son visage et à sa façon de se tordre les doigts, je comprends qu'il a envie de me parler. Sitôt je baisse mon livre sur les héroïnes de l'histoire de la magie et lui sourit pour l'inciter à prendre la parole.

-Ca va ? me demande-t-il hésitant.

-Quelle question ! Je te signale que l'on est déjà en début de soirée, ca n'est plus le moment de se saluer.

-Non je veux dire... euh... je voulais te parler... de McCoyld.

-Tu connais Kevin ?

Il a l'air de tiquer quand je prononce le prénom de Kévin, allait savoir pourquoi ! Thomas n'est après tout pas une de ces personnes qui nourrissent une haine sans égal pour les Serpentards. Ce qui me fait penser que je devrais faire attention devant mon frère, James, Sirius et Peter... ah oui c'est vrai que de toute façon je ne leur parle jamais de garçons (à part de Thomas bien entendu, mais pour lui c'est différent), j'aurais trop peur de leur imagination trop fertile...donc pas de souci !

-Non mais...j'ai entendu qu'il y avait certaines rumeurs qui circulaient ...disant qu'il était étrange qu'il n'adresse la parole qu'à toi.

-Mais ca n'est pas vrai ! En cours, il...

-Du moins c'est ce que les gens croient. Et du coup pour certains pensent que soit il veut sortir avec toi, soit c'est l'inverse et pour d'autres vous êtes même déjà ensembles.

-C'est ridicule ! On se voit deux heures par semaines en classe et en dehors de ca c'est à peine s'il me dit bonjour !

-Mais tu es la seule qu'il salut !

-Ecoute, Kevin est encore moins sociable que moi mais il n'est pas fou !...Je ne vois décidemment pas pourquoi il voudrait sortir avec moi.

-Flute Tanit, arrête de te sous-estimer. Puis si tu es si sûre de toi alors pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi contrariée ?

Et là dans un même murmure et en un seul mot nous répondons à la question : Remus ! En effet si l'histoire parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles s'en était fini de ma liberté, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un dans mon ombre pour me surveiller. J'aurais aussi le droit à des insinuations douteuses, bref tout ce que réserve généralement un père à sa fille, sauf qu'ici ca n'est pas le cas, Remus n'est pas mon père.

-C'est dingue je suis angoissée alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal. J'en ai marre d'avoir la pression pour ce genre de choses...comment pourrais-je avoir une véritable vie amoureuse dans cette situation !

-Tu m'as eu moi ! répond Thomas, amusé.

-Ah oui et quelle plaie ! Franchement il est hors de question que la stupidité de mon frère me pousse de nouveau à un acte aussi désespéré !

-Hé !!

Je vous semble cruelle ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, Thomas ne prendra pas mal ma remarque, on adore se taquiner...enfin moi j'apprécie tout particulièrement. De toute façon il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour lui dégonfler les chevilles de temps à autres... je lui suis indispensable ! En même temps il est vrai qu'il a de quoi se vanter : il est mignon, son regard bleu nuit surtout fait fureur, intelligent et pourtant aussi assez sportif pour être un minimum musclé...bref il a du succès. Allez savoir pourquoi je n'en suis pas tombée amoureuse !

-Non sérieusement, j'ai vraiment hâte d'être en septième année pour ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes et ce même si je l'aime beaucoup en dehors de ses crises de surprotection...

On se lève et on marche vers la Grande Salle pour prendre notre repas. Il me prend par la taille ce qui ne me choque pas le moins du monde puisque cela arrive assez fréquemment, que ca soit quand il compatit avec moi, me réconforte ou quand nous nous baladons en riant comme de vieux amis. Soudain, du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois quelqu'un derrière nous, presque sûr de moi je demande tout de même à Thomas à voix basse :

-Dis moi, ca ne serait pas Sirius qui nous suit ?

-Ca n'est pas pour te vexer mais tu deviens vraiment parano.

-Regarde je te dis, moi ça ne le fais pas si je me retourne.

Je le vois qui enfin tourne discrètement la tête et brusquement il se stoppe et m'arrête avec lui, puis me lâche (même si cela fait longtemps que le quatuor infernal ne se méfie plus de Thomas) puisqu'il a effectivement reconnu le Maraudeur. Automatiquement je le maudis, je lui avais juste demandé de vérifier mes soupçons, pas de me jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Enfin...du chien...Tant pis, il faut que je joue le jeu.

-Sirius ! Que faisais tu là tout seul ?

-Je prenais l'air... Remus révise, Peter essaie et je crois que James est encore occupé à chercher Lily. Alors quoi de nouveau pour toi ?

-Depuis ce matin tu veux dire ! Rien !

-Et comme tu me le dirais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose d'intéressant...

-Mais il n'y a rien, juste les habitudes : le travail, le repos, les séances de vol...

-Oui je vois. Pas de soucis alors...

-Sirius !! Tu ne t'appelles pas Remus alors ne te comporte pas comme lui! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu joues au grand frère, le mien me suffit !

-Ma question était tout à fait innocente ! Si tu t'emportes comme cela c'est qu'il y a quelque chose que tu caches !

A ce moment là, exaspérée, je cherche le soutien du regard de Thomas, avant de me rendre compte que ce dernier a disparu. Pourquoi est-il mon meilleur ami déjà ?

-Mon seul problème actuellement c'est toi et ta tête de mule, pourquoi devrais-je forcément aller mal ! Alors maintenant laisse moi aller manger s'il te plait ou tu devras expliquer à mon frère comment par ta faute je me suis évanouie !

Et là, je tourne les talons, c'est vrai ça, il faut que j'apprenne à m'affirmer. C'est juré je ne lui pale plus avant deux jours au moins pour qu'il se rende compte que je lui en veux. Et je tiendrais ! Après tout ai-je besoin de lui ?

-Tanit ?

-Oui ?

Et zut ! Je me suis retourné et je lui ai répondu. Où avais-je la tête ! Où est passée la fille déterminée et volontaire ? ... Elle n'a jamais existé. Devant Sirius je fonds chaque fois comme neige au soleil et après je me ou le maudis des heures durant...

-...non...rien...bonne soirée !

-Oui, toi aussi.

Je me dirige enfin à ma table où Thomas est déjà tranquillement installé et fait mine d'écouter Julia. Je n'y fais tout d'abords pas attention et cherche plutôt l'origine de la déception que je décèle en moi. Probablement a-t-elle était causée lorsque Sirius s'est désisté alors que j'aurais aimé qu'il s'excuse. Ou alors c'est peut-être autre chose... Je reviens sur terre et réalise que Thomas a vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour échapper à un long monologue sur l'ingratitude des garçons. Bin il peut toujours l'attendre son aide, elle ne viendra pas de moi ! Les traitres ne méritent pas d'être sauvés !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Face à face avec Thomas, ce traitre. Calmement je m'assois face à lui dans un coin silencieux de la salle commune, lentement je replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mes oreilles, tranquillement je m'humidifie les lèvres et là, glaciale (même si c'est juste pour m'amuser), je le regarde :

-Pourrais-je savoir, s'il te plait, pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée dans la galère où tu m'avais jetée !

-Tanit, c'est bon, ca n'est pas la peine de jouer le jeu tu sais, j'ai tout deviné ; me répond il calmement.

-Deviné quoi ? Je demande, abandonnant mon faux air froid puisque de toute façon il me connaît trop pour penser que je lui en veux fortement, et étant à présent plus d'humeur à assouvir ma soudaine curiosité.

-Que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui.

Là, je manque de m'étouffer mais avant que tout le monde ne se mette à regarder dans notre direction je retrouve mon sang-froid.

-Tu délires Tom... c'est le meilleur ami de mon frère !

-Et alors, ca n'empêche pas que ce soit un garçon.

-Un garçon qui me considère comme étant sa petite sœur ! Je serais bien folle si j tombais amoureuse de lui !

-Je n'ai jamais dis que tu étais raisonnable.

-Franchement, comment cette idée farfelue t'es venue en tête ?

-Oh ! Tu commences à passer de plus en plus de temps avec lui, tu m'en parles sans cesse et tu adores quand il te fait la leçon !

-Premièrement je ne passe pas plus de temps avec lui mais avec les Maraudeurs avec qui je m'entends très bien depuis plusieurs années et dont fait parti mon frère, deuxièmement je leur parle aussi de toi et tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'y a pourtant rien entre nous et troisièmement je...Mais enfin ! Je t'ai dis que j'avais horreur que mon frère me surprotège.

-Ton frère oui mais pas Sirius.

-Mais...

-Allez arrête. Ne viens pas me dire que je me trompe sur toi, je te connais assez pour être sûr de ce que j'avance.

-Mon pauvre Thomas...

-Tu verras, tu seras un jour obligé d'admettre que j'ai raison.

-Bonne nuit Thomas !

Je me lève, lui pose un bisou sur la joue auquel il me répond en me baisant le front puis je file au dortoir. Il est vide. En même temps il est rare à seize ans d'aller se coucher à vingt heures. Pourquoi suis-je montée si tôt ? Serait-il possible que les propos de Thomas ne m'aient déstabilisée plus qu'ils ne le devraient ? Après tout la surprise peut amener le trouble parfois. Même si c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tord : j'apprécie la présence de Sirius et quand il joue au protecteur ca me touche parce que cela prouve qu'il fait attention à moi mais de là à m'en croire amoureuse ! C'est normal que mes sentiments envers lui se modifient puisque je grandis et le connais de plus en plus, vraiment Thomas parfois...eh ! Mais il est possible qu'il ne m'ai fait croire qu'il pensait que j'aime Sirius rien que pour se trouver une excuse et me distraire ! Et moi qui me suis faite avoir ! On va en rire longtemps de cette blague je crois ! Bon maintenant que je suis dans ma chambre autant faire mon devoir de potions pour la semaine prochaine ! Ensuite une bonne douche et un gros dodo. J'attendrais demain pour dire à Thomas que le cerveau-lent que je suis a enfin compris qu'il se moquait de moi.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . .

Je me réveille après une nuit plutôt étrange. En effet il s'avère qu'à cause des bêtises de Thomas j'ai rêvé que Sirius et moi étions ensemble et que lovée contre lui je m'endormais sous un des arbres du parc alors qu'il jouait amoureusement avec mes cheveux. Cela semblait tellement réel ! J'aurais presque pu penser que c'était un rêve prémonitoire si seulement le garçon avec lequel j'étais n'avais pas été un des meilleurs amis de mon frère surprotecteur et celui qui de plus était un séducteur qui enchaînait les jolies filles et me considérait comme sa petite sœur.

Je vais réveiller Annabelle parce que nous avons conclu que le matin la première éveillée, éveillait l'autre. Ce qui me fait penser que j'ai oublié de vous présenter Annabelle. A vrai dire je ne sais pas grand-chose d'elle, elle n'occupait pas le même dortoir que nous les années précédentes mais comme la fille qui était à sa place a décidé de rejoindre l'école de Beau-Bâton, Annabelle nous a rejoint... je crois qu'il y avait des problèmes entre elle et ses anciennes colocataires. Que dire d'autre sur elle... elle est très discrète mais il me semble l'avoir déjà énoncé, elle est vraiment très jolie mais du genre de beauté douce qui ne cherche pas à provoquer et qui ne sais probablement pas qu'elle l'est, et pour le reste je ne la connais pas encore assez pour l'évoquer. Ah si, c'est aussi une cousine éloignée, d'après ce que j'ai cru entendre, de Lily Evans, la préfète qui n'a de cesse de briser le cœur de mon pauvre Jamesinou... et qui m'est d'ailleurs antipathique rien que pour cela. C'est vrai quoi, James est vraiment un garçon super qu'elle devrait apprendre à connaître avant de torturer comme ça...elle croit peut-être qu'elle vaut mieux ?! Bon d'accord il s'y prend mal avec elle mais quand même, elle peut bien lui pardonner cela non !

Je file ensuite sous la douche en essayant de me débarrasser des émotions qui me restent de ce songe. A la limite passe que mon subconscient me fasse apprécier Sirius dans un de ses délires parce qu'il a entendu les mots sentiments et Sirius dans la même phrase mais maintenant que je ne dors plus ma raison doit m'aider à retrouver la normalité...et mon intelligence me pousser à garder pour moi l'effet qu'a provoqué chez moi la blague de Thomas... et oui, il est des fois où il est tout à fait compréhensible de ne pas tout dire à son meilleur ami, surtout si c'est pour éviter d'accentuer son début de folie.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

J'ai prouvé à Thomas qu'il avait tord (et oui parce que Monsieur ne veut pas revenir sur ses paroles). En effet je viens de passer mon mercredi après-midi avec lui et les Maraudeurs et je n'ai rien fais qui puisse laisser penser quoi que ce soit, même quand on a l'esprit dérangé comme le sien. J'ai embêté mon frère, taquiné Peter, parlé Quidditch avec James. Tous ensembles nous avons discuté gaiement autours de glaces au chocolat dont nous avons pu profiter parce que mon frère et ses amis connaissent le moyen d'accéder aux cuisines... quand je vous le dit qu'ils sont géniaux ! A présent c'est Sirius qui me provoque, rien de bien méchant il se venge juste parce que j'ai osé affirmer qu'il n'était pas le garçon le plus séduisant de la planète avec des chatouilles car figurez vous que je suis très sensible. D'ailleurs c'est à peine si je trouve la force de lutter ... ou peut-être le fais-je exprès...c'est sympa de monopoliser l'attention de quelqu'un à ce point, puis les chatouilles ca n'est pas ce qu'il existe de plus désagréable. Ne pensez pas de suite que ce soit le fait que Sirius pose les mains sur mon corps que j'apprécie, parce que ca ça serait plutôt la version de Thomas, non moi ce que j'aime c'est rire et ce faux combat dans lequel je ne me défends quasiment pas me fait rire au point que je sens une boule se serrer dans mon abdomen et une onde de chaleur déferler partout dans mon corps. Loin de moi est la pensée que je suis dans le parc de Poudlard où de nombreux étudiants se détendent et que certains d'entre eux regardent dans ma direction.

-Sirius...

Je relève la tête, il se stoppe et regarde l'espèce de bimbo qui se présente à nous : blonde, les yeux bleus trop maquillés, décolleté et mini-jupe, en gros la panoplie complète de la parfaite godiche.

-Tu ne vois pas que je suis avec mes amis là ?

-Si justement... je préférerais que tu sois avec moi.

-Et bien à chacun ses envies... et tu n'es pas la mienne. Va-t-en !

Et cette fille que d'instinct je haïssais nous laisse, et mon regard la suit méchamment et moqueusement... quoi qui a dit que je devais être une fille gentille ?

-Qui était-ce ? demande Peter.

-Personne, répond Sirius en râlant.

-Bin tant mieux parce que je ne l'aimais pas du tout !

-Tanit ! Tu n'aimes aucune des filles qui forment l'entourage de Sirius... c'est normal elles sont trop dévergondées pour toi, trop différentes et j'espère d'ailleurs que jamais vous ne vous ressemblerez...

Et là le choc, non je ne vais pas me mettre en colère contre Remus pour avoir une fois de plus joué au grand frère rabat-joie, non, je me rends compte de quelque chose, quelque chose qui ne me fait pas du tout plaisir. Je rencontre le regard de Thomas qui est clair et qui confirme mes soupçons : je suis jalouse des filles qui s'enchaînent aux bras de Sirius.

Peut-on être ainsi jalouse sans être amoureuse ? Oui sans contestation mais est-ce vraiment mon cas ? Honteusement je dois vous confier mes impressions mais... je crois qu'effectivement je ressens pour l'ami de mon frère un je ne sais quoi qui n'a pas à être là et que j'ai tenté d'ignorer jusque là. Le souci c'est que maintenant je ne peux plus fermer les yeux, et là vont commencer mes problèmes. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'événement qui allait briser la monotonie de ma vie fut si mauvais ? Ca n'est pas juste, la chance sourit toujours aux mêmes...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour les gens

**Bonjour les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de la vie de Tanit Lupin ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours là... je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire ici, donc autant me taire et vous laissez lire la suite des aventures de notre chère Tanit !**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Vous convenez que venant de réaliser que j'étais amoureuse de Sirius je pouvais difficilement rester ici et faire comme si de rien n'était, et même reprendre ma fausse lutte avec le garçon que je me rends compte aimer alors que je ne devrais pas. Il fallait que je me sorte de cette gênante situation et qu'en plus je trouve un endroit calme pour réfléchir à la façon dont je pourrai résoudre la situation. La première idée qui me vînt à l'esprit fut donc adoptée.

-Mince ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Je dois vous laisser j'ai un devoir que je dois absolument rendre demain et que je n'ai même pas commencé !

-Ah bon lequel ?

-Celui de métamorphose... tu sais celui que tu faisais pendant que je révisais mes sortilèges ?

Il fallait que cet idiot de Thomas comprenne et joue le jeu. Pour cela je tentais de lui envoyer des ondes à l'aide de mon regard mais la lumière dans son esprit allait probablement se faire difficilement, il avait beau être intelligent il n'était tout de même qu'un garçon.

-Euh non je ne l'ai pas fais non plus je crois...

-Mais si ! Comme si tu pouvais toi aussi l'avoir oublié !

-Ba écoute apparemment... bon il vaut mieux qu'on y aille alors...

C'est pas vrai, pourquoi voulait-il me suivre comme ca? J'allais le tuer... et puis pourquoi n'avais je pas prétendu que mon devoir était pour le cours de légendes oubliées... là il n'aurait pas pu affirmer qu'il devait le faire aussi. Il allait me taquiner c'était certain, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à l'entendre dire des bêtises... je venais de réaliser que je nourrissais des sentiments pour le garçon qui m'était le plus inaccessible.

Je me levais tout de même, laissant des Maraudeurs étonnés derrière moi : comment la studieuse Tanit avait elle pu oublier un devoir elle qui les faisait une semaine en avance habituellement ! Bien sûr Thomas me suivait mais étonnement il gardait le silence. Il aurait pourtant était si simple pour lui de m'embêter... enfin je trouvais tout de même ce significatif silence assez gênant.

-Ca va aller ? me demanda-t-il enfin.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de le regarder avec mes grands yeux désespérés, de ceux que je lui lançais quand je me mettais dans de beaux draps et que je comptais sur lui pour m'aider à m'en sortir.

-Tanit tu abuses, tu es amoureuse je n'y peux rien moi ! Ca n'est pas un drame non plus !

-Arrête, je suis tombée amoureuse du coureur de jupon de Poudlard ! En plus on est sensés être comme frère et sœur, t'imagine le choc pour lui s'il apprend un jour que la petite déesse qu'il a vu grandir en pince pour lui ? Et la réaction de mon frère, qui déjà ne veux pas que j'approche les garçons, lorsqu'il s'apercevra que j'ai choisi le plus débauché et de surcroit un de ses meilleurs amis ?

-Bon vu comme ça aussi... c'est pas vrai, la plupart des filles préfèrent rêver à la façon dont tout s'arrangera et aux délices d'un moment passé avec leur chéri mais toi tu n'analyses que les soucis ! Tu réfléchis trop !

-Oui mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je sais ce que tu penses de cette histoire, mais tu ne crois pas que tu devrais laisser faire les choses, t'amuser et profiter un peu... peut-être que ca tournera mal et que tu seras malheureuse, mais vaut mieux être malheureuse après avoir connu le bonheur, que souffrir tout en ne pouvant se rattacher à des souvenirs plaisants...

-Thomas... écoute, je ne t'ai jamais donné de conseil alors contente toi d'être mon meilleur ami compréhensif.

S'il continue il va me démoraliser. Je n'ai déjà pas le cœur à la joie alors s'il persiste à s'acharner sur moi en listant les défauts qu'il me trouve et en me faisant clairement comprendre que je n'arriverai jamais à être heureuse si je garde mon état d'esprit naturel...

Soudain un bruit de pas derrière nous, attire mon attention.

-Tiens ! Lupin !

Rogue. Ba voyons il ne manquait plus que lui. Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Rogue tente chaque jours...bon disons chaque semaine, d'empoisonner mon existence. Je suis sûr que lui-même n'en connaît pas plus que moi la raison, si ça n'est que je suis la sœur d'un des Maraudeurs qu'il déteste tant... en même temps je n'arrive à le comprendre... au bout de six ans il aurait du réaliser que j'étais aussi douée que les garçons et que mon côté studieux fait que j'arrive à me défendre plutôt correctement... il aurait du s'apercevoir aussi que bien que je sois fort susceptible rien de ce qu'il ne peut me dire ne peut provoquer chez moi de crise immédiate de larmes, j'attends toujours d'être seule pour craquer... enfin cela m'arrive aussi de temps à autres de pleurer devant les cinq garçons qui me sont les plus proches mais bon... jamais je ne m'abaisserais devant cet idiot de Severus.

-Encore affublé de l'un de tes gardes du corps ?

-Thomas est... oh il est vrai que tu ne peux savoir ce que c'est... Thomas est un ami comme les gens normaux en ont.

-Pourquoi se contenter de la normalité lorsque l'on peut atteindre les hauteurs !

-Comment, en s'envolant parce que l'on a le cerveau empli d'air ? Bon désolé mais j'ai d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire qu'à parler à quelqu'un qui ne possède même pas un QI assez élevé pour me comprendre.

Et avec Thomas on s'éloigne, blasés. Ce qui a eu de bien dans l'intervention de ce maudis Snivellus c'est qu'elle a fait diversion et que du coup mon changement de conversation est passé plus inaperçu... enfin c'était ce que je pensais.

- Depuis combien de temps crois-tu que ca dure ?

-De ?

-De quoi veux tu que je parle ! Depuis quand crois tu que tu as des sentiments pour Sirius ?

-Je n'en sais rien moi ! Ca dépends ce que l'on peut considérer comme étant un sentiment sérieux... parce que sinon je peux dire que j'en suis amoureuse depuis que j'ai onze ans, car quand on est petite on a tendance à s'amouracher du premier garçon plus âgé qui passe et donc souvent des amis de son grand frère... mais depuis quand exactement c'est plus sérieux... je n'en ai aucune idée, il me semble que c'est venu petit à petit et que c'est pour cela que jamais je ne m'en étais réellement rendue compte, ca me semblait naturel comme évolution...

-Je vois... alors déjà quand on était ensemble...

-Je devais en être amoureuse... oui.

-J'en serais véritablement humilié si tu n'étais pas ma meilleure amie !... Mais toi tu as le droit de me résister pour céder au charme d'un autre... encore faut il que tu le choisisses bien...

-Dis tu n'as jamais rêvé d'avoir de petite sœur par hasard...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je me contente amplement de mon rôle à moi...

-Il y a intérêt !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Je travaillai. Vous allez me dire rien d'étonnant à cela mais disons que mon travail du jour était assez différent de ceux que je pratiquais habituellement puisque ma tâche était d'éviter Sirius. Je passais donc une partie de mon temps d'après les cours à la bibliothèque puis m'installai dans une petite salle déserte du château. Pourquoi ne suis-je tout simplement pas restée dans mon dortoir de Poufsouffle ? Tout simplement parce que je savais bien que les Maraudeurs y entraient comme ils le voulaient, en demandant à un élève de les laisser passer, étant appréciés par beaucoup. Ils ne s'étaient pas gênés les fois où ils avaient voulu me voir ! Ils avaient aussi le moyen d'envoyer quelqu'un à leur place, mission qu'acceptait n'importe quelle fille à qui ils auraient souri. La salle déserte au milieu de nulle part était donc un moyen plus efficace pour rester introuvable.

Je n'avais pas averti Thomas de mon envie de m'isoler. Le connaissant il m'aurait embêté comme pas possible et il aurait dénoncé ma cachette à mon frère et ses amis... sacré Thomas ! Heureusement qu'il était au moins assez discret pour n'éveiller les soupçons de personne concernant mes amours... si bien sûr ca avait attisé la curiosité de quelqu'un.

Je gisais donc là au sol ; au milieu de la musique, de parchemins et de nourriture et ne faisait pourtant rien d'autre que rêvasser.

C'était tout de même quelque chose que ce que je venais de découvrir sur moi ! Comme ça j'avais toujours été aimé sans m'en douter le célèbre Sirius Black, laissant mes sentiments évoluer à mesure que je vieillissais ! Dire que j'avais toujours cru que lorsque l'amour me frapperait ca serait quelque chose de violent que je ne pourrais nier ! Voilà un domaine où je m'étais bien trompée !

C'était donc ca l'amour : un besoin de voir la personne le plus souvent possible, un sentiment de joie et de satisfaction à la moindre marque de son affection, un manque pas possible lorsqu'elle était absente et une grande admiration... n'y avait il pas autre chose ? Ne ressentais-je rien d'autre en plus de tout cela ? Bon c'était déjà beaucoup dont je devais me débarrasser, alors autant ne pas chercher d'autres corvées... Comment pouvais-je commencer ? Déjà je pouvais essayer de le voir moins souvent, en ne cherchant la compagnie de mon frère que lorsqu'il était seul... ca serait difficile de ne plus participer aux délires des Maraudeurs mais c'était pour mon bien... ensuite peut-être que je pouvais aussi faire la liste de tous les défauts de Sirius : il n'était pas parfait, je le savais au fond de moi et ce même si l'admiration que j'avais pour lui depuis que j'étais toute petite me faisait croire le contraire. Et...

Et la porte de la salle s'ouvre... sur Rogue. En même temps quelle idée ai-je eu de trouver ma petite salle déserte à proximité des cachots ! Deux fois en l'espace de deux jours... il était à mes trousses ou quoi ! Allez un coup de baguette et... boum ! La porte se refermait sur son nez... ca n'était pas bien grave, de toute façon il était déjà assez amoché comme ça ! Et mince pas le temps de la verrouiller qu'il tentait de nouveau d'entrer. Quelle plaie ce type ! Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici ?

-Rogue va... Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Euh rien je me baladais dans le coin et quand j'ai vu Snivellus partir d'ici avec le nez en sang je me suis demandé qui il pouvait bien y avoir dans cette salle.

-Le nez en sang... ouch... pauvre infirmière, ca doit pas être drôle pour elle de s'occuper d'un type aussi repoussant que lui...

-Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Euh... ba rien je m'isolais un peu... c'était trop bruyant au dortoir...

-Ca ne va pas ? Tu as un problème ?

-Sirius !

-Désolé, c'est la force de l'habitude.

C'était étrange, maintenant que je savais ce qui m'attirait à lui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer un peu mieux, de mieux ressentir l'effet qu'avait sur moi son sourire par exemple... Un sourire capable de vous illuminer une journée, de vous faire fondre... un sourire à la Sirius quoi ! Et qui faisait tomber tellement de filles...

Mais moi je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je n'aime pas Sirius simplement parce qu'il est populaire et beau... non je le connais contrairement à toutes ces pimbêches qui s'enchaînent à son bras, du moins c'est ce que je crois...

-A quoi tu penses petite déesse ?

Petite déesse... Sirius m'appelle comme cela depuis que j'ai treize ans déjà... je crois que c'est en référence à mon prénom, Tanit était une divinité carthaginoise...

Enfin, le fait qu'il me fasse remarquer que j'ai du rester songeuse à le contempler me fait rougir violement... ca ne va plus tarder avant qu'il ne se dise que la petite sœur de l'un de ses meilleurs amis est devenue folle...

-Euh rien... je ne pensais à rien !

-Humm... tu me caches des choses...

-Et tu découvres ca maintenant ! Quel choc se doit être pour toi ! Pauvre Sirius qui se croyait mon journal intime !

-Espèce de peste va !

Oups voilà qu'il se jette sur moi... déjà que d'habitude le contact de ses mains sur moi m'envoie ravie, là j'ai l'impression d'être aux anges. Comme si maintenant que j'en étais amoureuse les gestes de Sirius avaient plus d'importance... c'était ridicule puisqu'après tout pour lui c'était comme d'habitude... en même temps c'était ridicule aussi de l'aimer...

Comme hier je me tords dans tous les sens, gesticule et rie. Je n'ai évidemment pas le dessus sur lui et ne le cherche encore une fois pas à l'avoir non plus d'ailleurs... bref tout est comme avant, sauf que je sais maintenant... comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours. Ah Sirius, si tu savais ! Si tu savais quelle réflexion tu as interrompu par ton intervention, si tu savais que tu me fais oublier mes bonnes résolutions, si tu savais le baume que tu me mets au cœur, si tu savais comme je serai triste et perdue dans mes sentiments lorsque tu seras parti et que tu recherchera soit la présence d'une de tes greluches soit celle de mon frère... quelle vie compliquée qui est la mienne !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Il est l'heure pour nous deux d'aller manger, on arrête donc de jouer et nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle. Quand les portes s'ouvrent sur nous je sens les regards se tourner vers nous... la majorité des filles ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer Sirius si bien que c'est surtout lui que l'on observe. Mais un regard est fixé sur moi, un regard moqueur, gentiment moqueur. Regard qui d'ailleurs reste identique même quand placée à un mètre j'y plonge les yeux. Vous l'aurez deviné, il s'agit de Thomas qui me fait connaître son amusement et sa joie de m'avoir vu arriver avec Sirius. Moi je fais la fille innocente qui ne comprends pas car si je commence à entrer dans son jeu s'en est fini de moi... du coup je ne fais pas attention aux regards assassins que me lancent les admiratrices de Sirius... en même temps ca devient une habitude puisqu'elles m'ont toujours jalousées de pouvoir passer mon temps avec les Maraudeurs... et en plus quand je ne suis pas avec eux je suis la plupart du temps avec Thomas qui plait beaucoup lui aussi, même si à moindre échelle... enfin c'est quand même une emblème de la maison et lui respecte les filles avec qui il sort en général deux ou trois semaines... jamais plus car jamais aucune d'elle n'avait su être assez spéciale, aucune n'avait su être la bonne, celle que le romantique qui était caché en lui recherchait désespérément. Ah mon Thomas ! Ca me fera drôle quand une fille deviendra fort importante pour lui ! Ca c'est comme pour mon frère ! Quand Remus sera amoureux, qu'il me présentera la fille parce qu'il jugera son histoire assez sérieuse et qu'elle prendra ma place de numéro un dans le cœur de mon frère... alors ce sera vraiment étrange, un sentiment mêlé de joie pour lui mais tout de même d'un peu de tristesse... enfin on y était pas encore !... Ce qui me fait penser que si Remus tombait amoureux il me laisserait peut-être vivre un peu plus... Non Tanit, ca n'est pas beau de penser à caser ton frère ! De toute façon lui seule peut savoir qu'elle fille est capable de lui plaire... et si ca n'était pas une fille !! Ca serait bien ca ! Comme ca je serais plus libre mais je resterais la fille number one dans le cœur de Remus ! Tanit... tu délires ! Maieuh ! Ca n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est les hormones !

-Ninou retour sur terre !

Eh ! Mais il ne pensait tout de même pas que je pensais à... ro je n'en suis pas encore à ce point quand même !

-Euh... vous disiez ?

Edouard, Mary, Thomas et Julia m'observaient... apparemment ils m' avaient posé une question à laquelle ils attendaient une réponse, enfin, Edouard prit la parole.

-On se demandait si ca te dirait un tour dans le parc avant le couvre-feu... il reste deux heures.

Le couvre feu en semaine était fixé à 22 heures... il risquait de faire frais dehors.

-Euh oui, mais je passe chercher ma cape avant.

-Tu peux me ramener la mienne en passant ? me demanda Julia avant que je n'acquiesce. Je remarquai que Mary et Edouard avaient déjà les leurs posées sur les dossiers de leurs chaises... sûrement étaient-ils sortis ensemble avant le repas.

-Je viens avec toi !

Ba tiens, le contraire m'aurait étonné, il fallait bien qu'il trouve le moyen de me faire une petite allusion à mon entrée dans la Grande Salle en bonne compagnie.

-J'ai appris pour le nez de Rogue... tu risque d'être convoquée d'ici peu...

-Vraiment ? Bon on verra ca en temps voulu, on va me récompenser pour avoir tenté de faire quelque chose pour l'arranger ?

-Peut-être... le souci c'est que Rogue est ingrat... enfin c'est cheveux non mais c'est autre chose... enfin il te faut un garde du corps pour t'escorter partout maintenant...

-Oui et tu veux jouer le rôle du garde du corps auquel je me confie ?

-Pourquoi pas... il y a quelque chose à confier ?

-Rien du tout ! Je n'allais pas me jeter sur lui !

-Sur Rogue !! J'espère bien que non !

-Ahah, joue à l'innocent va !

Il me bouscula amicalement, je le bousculai puis on se prit par la taille et on entra en riant dans la salle commune pour récupérer nos capes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nous sommes vendredi soir, demain pas de cours. Je suis allongée sur le lit de Thomas et nous avons fermé les rideaux et insonorisés le lieu... eh oh, pas de pensées qui n'ont rien à faire là ! Comme je l'ai dis et répété Thomas est mon meilleur ami ! Rien de plus !

Si je suis là c'est que pour discuter il est mieux que nous soyons dans la même pièce et que nous n'avons pas envie d'être entendus de tous. Vous devinez de quoi on parle : de nos amours !

-Tu es sûre que tu n'as personne en vue ? J'en connais beaucoup moi qui en revanche t'ont en vue...

-Oui mais non... aucune ne me plait particulièrement pour l'instant... je peux très bien rester célibataire ! Tu sais que je préfère m'être rapproché de la fille avant... le souci c'est qu'en me rapprochant d'elles je me rends vite compte que ca ne collera pas...bon. Passons aux choses sérieuses !

-Oh non... tu ne vas pas me laisser en paix avec ça !

-Tu plaisantes ! Attends, tu as en pour toute ta vie ! J'en parlerai même à tes enfants !

-Idiot !

-Bon, alors dis moi... que comptes-tu faire pour qu'il s'aperçoive que tu es la fille qu'il lui faut ?

-Rien du tout !

-Quoi !! Mais je croyais qu'en réussissant à te persuader de ne pas le fuir je t'avais convaincue qu'il fallait que tu fasses quelque chose !

-Tu croyais ! Puis tu ne crois pas qu'il me trouverait étrange si je changeais soudain ?

-Tu peux le séduire tout en restant toi-même !

-Et tu veux bien sûr que je le séduise devant mon frère !

-Non ! Mais vous vous voyez des fois quand vous n'êtes qu'à deux non ?

Thomas est vraiment fou... mais c'est mon meilleur ami. Puis je dois vous dire que ce qu'il m'a proposé de faire après n'est pas bien méchant et je pense que j'aurai de toute façon inconsciemment été menée à le faire... alors bon pourquoi ne pas me lancer... ca pouvait être drôle de tenter de séduire Sirius un tout petit peu... si je ne le prenais que comme un jeu... si je n'espérais pas trop réussir... si je partais avec l'idée que je ne devais que m'amuser et me faire plaisir plutôt que de vouloir des résultats...


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoilà après un bon bout de temps avec le nouveau chapitre

**Me revoilà après un bon bout de temps avec le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez comme ca, ca vous aidera à m'excuser de mon retard ! Bon je ne vais pas m'attarder trop longtemps sinon je ne suis pas prête de poster... je voulais juste encore remercier mes revieweuses au passage ! Althéa, Catherine Broke, Elayna Black et Sirius-elizabeth… (J'espère d'ailleurs avoir de nouveau vos impressions ) Bonne lecture !**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Je dois agir comme Thomas me l'a conseillé car l'expert en séduction, c'est lui, pas moi. Puis aussi c'est un garçon et donc il est bien placé pour me dire quoi faire... mais quand même ! Je trouve ses idées étranges, enfin son idée. Car figurez vous qu'il a demandé à Sirius de s'occuper de ma vie sentimentale, jouant le meilleur ami qui s'inquiète de me voir toujours célibataire. Je ne vois pas vraiment à quoi cela peut me mener et j'avais vraiment peur que Sirius refuse et maintenant c'est qu'il ne soit pas délicat, qu'il soit trop direct pour en parler, surtout que je ne suis pas sensée être au courant de l'action de Thomas... et comment vais-je réagir s'il me vante les qualités d'un de ses amis ? Thomas est étrange parfois... En attendant il veut que je m'arrange pour être plus souvent seule avec Sirius, ce que je trouve faisable... et sinon je reste moi, donc évidemment je n'ai aucun souci pour appliquer ses conseils.

Je suis justement confortablement installée dans un canapé avec pour seule compagnie Sirius. Bon, on est dans une petite salle secrète où les Maraudeurs se plaisent à se retrouver lorsqu'ils veulent avoir la paix ou bien passer du temps avec moi qui, puisque je suis à Poufsouffle, ne peut avoir accès à leur salle commune, et donc mon frère, James ou Peter peuvent arriver à tout moment mais comment voulez vous que je fasse mieux ? Je n'ai jamais été très dégourdie, alors si je dois en plus l'être dans une optique de séduction ca n'est même pas la peine.

-Et sinon qui est ta copine du moment ?

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire que Thomas m'a demandé d'amener de moi-même la conversation sur les relations amoureuses, pour aider Sirius à faire ce qu'il veut faire... pour qu'il s'imagine passer plus inaperçu que s'il abordait de lui-même le sujet... franchement Sirius ne doit pas être très futé s'il ne se rend pas compte du stratagème... en même temps il est vrai qu'il doit penser que c'est impossible qu'une fille de seize ans soit assez bête pour faire ce genre de chose dans la réalité... c'est le genre de truc qu'on ne voit que dans les livres pour préadolescentes ! Et je ne pense pas qu'il en lise... quoi que... tien c'est une question que je retiendrais et lui poserais plus tard !

-Il n'y en a pas.

-Qui sera la prochaine alors ?

-Je ne sais pas...

Euh... Sirius est malade ou quoi ? Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas soit une pouff à son bras, soit une pouff en tête ? Oh, il est subitement devenu impuissant et il ne veut pas que ca se sache ! Ou il a rencontré un garçon pour lequel il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait des sentiments... ! ... Laissez tomber j'ai du péter un câble... surtout que s'il est gay c'est foutu pour moi... quoi que Thomas serait capable de me payer un des séjours « changement de sexe » à Ste Mangouste pour mon anniversaire... Si je le ferai ? Non mais vous êtes aussi folles que moi ? Bien sûr que non !

-Et toi... quelqu'un en vue ?

Voilà ce que je craignais... je ne suis pas à l'aise pour parler de ça moi ! Surtout pour en parler au garçon que j'aime !

-C'est possible...

-Vraiment ? Et...

-Et quoi ?

-Qui est-ce ?

-J'ai dit que c'était possible pas forcément qu'il y en avait un... puis tu crois vraiment que je te le dirais ?

-Je ne peux pas avoir un indice ?

-Si tu me dis pour quelle raison tu joues au célibataire !

-Parce que je suis devenu sérieux ?

-Ah Ah Ah !

-Quoi ! Tu insinues que je suis incapable de l'être ?

-Juste que je ne vois pas ce qui t'aurais rendu sérieux aussi soudainement...

-A chacun ses mystères...

Vous trouvez vraiment que quelque chose est différent par rapport à avant entre Sirius et moi ? Bon il a un peu parlé de ma vie sentimentale mais ca n'est pas non plus le bout du monde...en même temps ca me rassure que tout reste comme cela, j'aime la relation qu'on a lui et moi, je serais tellement malheureuse que la gène s'installe entre nous et qu'on ne puisse plus passer de bons et de simples moments ensembles...

Nous sommes interrompus dans cette intéressante conversation par l'entrée de James dans la pièce, qu'on accueille avec un grand sourire... je percerai le secret de Sirius plus tard, curieuse et déterminée comme je le suis il ne le gardera pas pour lui longtemps !

-Coucou vieux frère ! Salut Tanit !

Et ce vieux patapouf de James se jette dans un fauteuil.

-Quelle délicatesse ! je m'exclame.

-Je viens de me faire rembarrer par Lily...

-Euh... tu n'y es pas encore habitué ? Ca fait combien de fois déjà ?

-Sirius !

-Il a raison Tanit...

-James... si elle est si méchante avec toi c'est qu'elle n'est pas assez intelligente pour voir tes qualités... et dans ce cas laisse tomber, c'est qu'elle ne te vaut pas !

-Facile à dire ! Si tu étais amoureuse tu lâcherais l'affaire pour si peu ?

Euh... comment se fait-il que James me demande ça ? Quel rôle joue-t-il dans l'histoire ? ...Ro, je suis parano, James a toujours été plus détendu que les autres Maraudeurs avec moi... il agit donc comme d'habitude... il faut vraiment que je me calme...

-Et bien... je ne sais pas trop, je suppose que non...

Je suppose que non !! Je reste folle de Sirius alors que je sais que c'est un coureur qui me voit comme sa petite sœur et que mon frère s'opposerait à notre couple, alors je pense bien que j'aurais tout simplement pu répondre non... Faut vraiment que j'arrête de commenter intérieurement chaque réplique de cette conversation !

-Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà Remus, je suis sauvée ! Aucun des garçons ne se risquera à faire la moindre allusion au fait que je puisse avoir une vie sentimentale et que de ce fait que je puisse un jour sortir avec quelqu'un...

Du coup je me détends et on parle de nouveau de bêtises, de cours... bref une conversation tout à fait normale. Il y a vraiment des fois où j'adore mon frère !

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Oh Sirius est seul, allez savoir par quel miracle, et je ne lui ai pas encore dit bonjour... mise à exécution du nouveau plan ! Je vois Thomas derrière Sirius, je vois donc qu'il se retient de sourire... l'idiot !

Sirius m'a vu et se fraie donc un chemin vers moi à travers ce couloir, pas trop difficilement d'ailleurs puisqu'il n'y a pas grand monde. Et alors pour bonjour, plutôt qu'une simple bise je le prends dans mes bras brièvement mais affectueusement. C'est la deuxième fois que j'agis ainsi et aujourd'hui il n'a pas cette expression de surprise qui s'était peinte sur son visage hier... il a plutôt...un sourire tendre. Je le vois venir, sûrement pense-t-il : comme elle est chou... après tout je ne suis que la petite sœur... enfin, j'aime son contact alors autant en profiter même s'il ne me sert pas à le séduire...

Thomas nous rejoint et lui se contente de serrer la main de Sirius... et heureusement d'ailleurs !

-Comment vous-allez ?

-Bien !

-Oui même si on a histoire la magie avec Binns...

-Oh, bon courage alors...

Et on le quitte, prenant des directions opposées pour rejoindre nos classes. Comme Thomas est là je me retiens de me retourner, je sais que sinon mon meilleur ami en profiterais pour me taquiner.

-Alors ?

-Thomas tais toi, on est en plein milieu d'un couloir !

-Et tu es narcissique au point de croire que tout le monde s'intéresse à ta conversation ?

-Non, mais je suis convaincue que les filles s'intéressent à la tienne...

-Tu n'as pas tord !

-Et tu n'es pas modeste !... Bon pour faire bref, il n'y a rien de spécial, je suis comme sa petite sœur et se sera comme ca pour toujours... il vaut mieux que j'abandonne.

Petit silence, puis soudain :

-Salut Tanit !

-Bonjour Kevin.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Je suis content de te voir !

-ah... euh on te laisse, on a cours.

Je sens le regard lourd de Thomas sur moi. Je n'y peux rien moi si Kevin ne parle qu'à moi, je n'en connais même pas les raisons... le truc c'est qu'il persiste malgré les rumeurs qui racontent qu'il voudrait sortir avec moi, qu'il n'en a même pas l'air dérangé... ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Ca me gêne qu'il ne fasse rien pour détromper les autres, que je sois la seule à laquelle il adresse la parole... mais je me vois mal lui dire.

-Tanit, retour sur Terre !

Ah oui... Thomas, outre le fait qu'il soit mon meilleur ami, me sert aussi de lien avec la réalité, il est là pour me ramener dans le monde réel chaque fois que je me plonge dans mes pensées un peu trop longtemps. Et ca arrive... assez souvent !

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

On rejoint Mary, Julia, Edouard et Annabelle. Mary et Edouard, installés à la même table suivent attentivement le cours, je me demande comment ils font : il est bien connu que même l'élève le plus studieux ne peut suivre un cours entier d'histoire de la magie sans parler ou dormir ! J'ai ma théorie là-dessus : d'après moi ils font semblant d'être intéressés mais se lancent des petits regards discrets de temps en temps et pensent secrètement l'un à l'autre. Moi, assise entre Annabelle et Thomas me mets à discuter de temps en temps avec l'un ou l'autre. Comment ça je suis celle de mes amis qui suis le moins le cours ? Ca n'est pas de ma faute s'ils sont tous très studieux, de toute façon Remus n'a de cesse de me dire que je travaille trop alors j'ai une excuse... je fais ce que me dit mon grand frère d'abord ! Oui je sais que ca n'est pas toujours le cas mais bon, cessez de faire les rabat-joies s'il vous plait.

-Lily m'a passé ses cours de l'année dernière...

Tiens, Annabelle serait-elle une élève rebelle ?

-Vraiment ?

-Oui et comme Binns se répète continuellement je suis sûr que j'aurais le même résultat au mot près si je suivais le cours.

-Tu aurais du le dire plus tôt !

-Oh elle me les a donnés que ce matin quand on s'est croisées.

Silence... Annabelle et moi on ne se connaît pas encore beaucoup et on a parfois du mal à enchaîner les sujets. Alors en attendant je réfléchi tout en prenant des notes vagues sur la révolution des gobelins et soudain : l'illumination.

-Dis... tu as quels liens au juste avec Lily ?

-Ba... on est amies... pas comme les doigts de la main mais comme toi et Julia je suppose.

-Et donc tu sais ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle n'apprécie pas...

-Oui à peu près pourquoi ? Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Et bien j'ai un ami qui aimerait bien avoir ses informations... et qui verrait d'un très bon œil qu'on lui enseigne comment séduire la préfète de Gryffondor.

-Je suppose que cet ami n'est autre que James ?

-Comment as-tu deviné ? je fais... faussement impressionnée.

... Alors tu accepterais ?

-Je ne sais pas... je pense que je serais mal à l'aise face à lui...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras son idole si tu acceptes, puis James n'es pas un garçon méchant... il est populaire mais très sympa... puis je suis là !

-Bon, c'est bien pour faire une bonne action... et parce que je sais pertinemment que ces deux là sont destinés à finir ensembles...

Je souris. Alors comme ça tout le monde s'est aperçu du couple merveilleux qu'ils formeraient sauf Lily...Il faut vraiment qu'on les aide ces deux là, parce que James n'arrivera jamais à ouvrir les yeux de la jolie rousse s'il continue sur sa lancée... Annabelle me secondera dans ma tâche de cupidon : je n'aurais pas été en cours pour rien aujourd'hui.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Demain j'aurai un pass pour la réserve, j'ai hâte. La pleine lune est proche de quelques jours et je n'ai toujours pas avancé dans mes recherches. Je m'en veux, je me suis un peu relâchée ces derniers temps, mais en attendant d'avoir accès à cet amas de connaissance il vaut mieux que j'oublie. Mais mon devoir d'histoire de la magie ne m'inspire pas vraiment, surtout qu'Annabelle et moi, assises sur mon lit, ne faisons que rédiger à notre manière des notes qui ne nous appartiennent pas mais dont on peut cependant être sûres, Lily Evans est bien connue comme étant une bonne élève.

Une tornade blonde passe près de nous tout en riant : Julia. Elle me semble encore plus en forme que d'habitude, c'est pour dire.

-Comment peut-on travailler aujourd'hui, par cette fabuleuse journée !

En moi une terrible question se pose : dois-je ou non interroger Julia au risque de devoir par la suite écouter un long monologue inintéressant ? Je tourne la tête vers Annabelle, tentant de garder un visage impassible, et je constate qu'elle se demande la même chose : elle hausse un sourcil. En un mois, elle a eu le temps de faire notre connaissance et elle a donc appris de quelle façon fonctionne Julia. Bon, je me lance, au pire on est à deux pour s'en sortir, on a plus de chance d'arriver à éteindre le moulin à parole qu'est notre amie...

-Et quel évènement à rendu cette journée si merveilleuse ?

Elle se jette sur son lit, puis relève la tête vers nous avec sur le visage un sourire coquin.

-J'ai trouvé ma nouvelle proie.

-Ta nouvelle proie ?

-Oui ! Une qui saura me résister quelques temps et qui est aussi de tout premier choix...

Julia, Julia, Julia, Julia ! Elle est vraiment incroyable ! Aussi séductrice que je suis rêveuse et discrète...

Apparemment Annabelle est intéressée par la nouvelle, en même temps je la comprends, on rit toujours quand Julia nous fait ce type de révélation. C'est que parfois le garçon choisi est tout à fait... inattendu. Mais même dans ce cas il n'y a rien à faire : elle s'obstine malgré nos conseils jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dégoutée par ce jeune homme... (On devrait d'ailleurs revoir le terme de « jeune » homme puisqu'elle a eu sa phase « prof de sortilèges » l'année dernière).

-Et le pauvre élu est ?

-Hey ! Moi je le trouve très chanceux au contraire !

-Et moi je pense qu'il n'est ni l'un ni l'autre... il devait s'attendre à ce que ca lui arrive un jour puisque tous les individus masculins de l'école vont passer sur ta liste...

-Et oui, aucun ne peut lutter contre mon charme !

-Bon alors ! C'est qui ?

Elle nous laisse quelques secondes de suspens, pour faire son petit effet, prend une grande inspiration et lâche dans un souffle :

-Sirius Black !

Je me sens pâlir à vue d'œil et m'entend m'exclamer malgré moi un « QUOI ! » retentissant. Oh Merlin, je me sens vraiment mal !

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**


	5. Chapter 5

Ouch, ca devient dur de saluer tout le monde de manière originale

**Ouch, ca devient dur de saluer tout le monde de manière originale ! Ca n'est pas comme si mon blabla d'avant chapitre était ce que vous préfériez mais quand même ! Bon, j'y réfléchirais pour la prochaine fois, en attendant je vais être obligée de faire appel à votre clémence.**

**Pour continuer dans le manque total d'originalité je vais remercier toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review : ****Catherine Broke****, ****Siriuselizabeth****, Althéa54, ****Angie59****, ****Elayna Black****, ****Eurydice****, ****Lilichoco**** et ****tititaisant**_**.**_** J'étais vraiment surprise de recevoir 8 reviews, et agréablement bien sûr. Donc voilà, si vous voulez continuer à m'en envoyer... n'hésitez pas ! **

**Aussi, comme ce sont les vacances et que j'ai donc le temps pour écrire, si l'une de vous a une idée de ce qu'elle aimerait lire... je suis partante pour étudier sa proposition et me lancer dans un OS ou une fic si je juge la demande dans mes cordes ! **

**Bon, je vais enfin vous laisser en paix après vous avoir souhaité une bonne lecture ! A la prochaine !**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-Sirius Black !

Je me sens pâlir à vue d'œil et m'entend m'exclamer malgré moi un « QUOI ! » retentissant. Oh Merlin, je me sens vraiment mal !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, me demande aussitôt Julia puisque mon exclamation n'est évidemment pas passé inaperçue.

-Je... non... rien !

-Tu as peur que je fasse comme toutes ces filles qui te demandent de l'aide pour avoir plus de chances auprès de Sirius ? Parce que si c'est ca ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouillerais toute seule... surtout que j'ai bien remarqué qu'aucune d'entre elles n'a réussi à devenir sa copine !

Très bien, je n'ai même pas besoin d'inventer un mensonge, il suffit que je me serve de celui qu'inconsciemment Julia a mis en évidence. En même temps ca me vexe... elle n'a même pas pensé au fait que Sirius et moi pourrions être autre chose que des amis, cela prouve bien que vu de l'extérieur notre couple semble impossible et que personne n'a remarqué mon changement d'attitude.

-Oui, c'est vrai que je serai une très mauvaise marieuse !

J'ai beau sourire, je vois vert. Si Julia s'intéresse à Sirius alors il ne verra plus qu'elle et tous mes efforts seront réduis à néant.

-Tu ne le prends pas mal ?

-De ?

-Que je te dise vouloir sortir avec Sirius.

-Et bien non tu vois...

-Ah... je pensais que...

-que...

_Pourquoi elle ne continue pas sa phrase !! Elle pensait que quoi ! Non mais en voilà des manières ! Me mettre dans tous mes états et ensuite ne plus enchaîner plus de deux mots à la minute !_

-Elle pensait que tu avais un petit béguin pour Sirius.

-Ah...

_Et oh, je ne pourrais pas démentir plutôt que de me contenter d'un simple « ah » ! Il y a vraiment des fois où je suis d'une bêtise ! En même temps je n'ai jamais été à l'aise pour parler de mes sentiments, ce qui doit surement être du au fait que je n'ai jamais eu de meilleure amie. Mais... finalement, la révélation de Julia, c'est une blague ou non ?_

Plus personne ne parle et j'ai l'impression que les filles tentent de percer mes pensées en scrutant la moindre expression que prend mon visage : non je ne rougie pas !

-Euh... Julia, tu veux vraiment sortir avec Sirius ou tu voulais juste me tester ?

-Un peu des deux... bon je t'explique !

_Il y a intérêt ! Non mais, c'est que je commençais à me demander ce qu'on avait fait à ma commère de Julia ! _

-Disons que j'ai des vues sur quelqu'un qui n'est pas Sirius. Seulement comme je ne vois pas comment je pourrais inciter ce garçon à se rendre compte qu'il m'apprécie j'ai décidé de le rendre jaloux. Et pour le rendre jaloux crois moi, il n'y a pas mieux que Sirius parce que j'ai cru remarquer qu'il l'observait souvent de manière étrange...

-Mais c'est qui ce garçon !

_Tiens ! Annabelle s'est montrée plus impatiente que moi pour une fois._

-C'est mon secret !

-Quoi ! Mais tu ne nous as jamais caché le nom de tes proies !

-Oui mais pour ce garçon là c'est différent... je ne veux pas que ce soit une simple conquête !

Je tombe des nues : Julia est amoureuse ! Ce garçon doit vraiment être spécial. Ou alors cupidon est venu décoché son lot de flèches dans notre chambre...

Un silence s'installe dans la pièce. Je pars dans mes rêveries sans faire attention à ce que font les deux autres et ne suis interrompue que lorsque j'entends quelqu'un soupirer : Annabelle. Je regarde les filles et constate qu'elles ont l'air aussi d'être revenues sur Terre il y a peu.

-Et sinon, tu penses faire quoi de Sirius ? Tu crois vraiment que tu peux le rendre fou de toi ?

-Non...et c'est ca le problème... Sirius s'est assagie ces derniers temps et il doit y avoir une bonne raison à cela... et celui que j'aime ne sera pas assez jaloux s'il voit qu'il n'y a rien entre Sirius et moi...

-Je peux peut-être...

D'un même geste mécanique et de façon synchronisée, les filles tournent leurs visages intéressés vers moi.

-Si je demandais à Sirius de jouer le jeu peut-être qu'il accepterait... je lui expliquerais la situation et trouverais des arguments...

-Ca serait génial !! S'il te plait Tanit !

Une fois Julia à genoux devant moi je promets avec le sourire que j'essaierai mais je précise tout de même que cela ne veut pas dire que j'arriverai à la convaincre.

-C'est pas grave, il faut tenter ! Par contre les filles... enfin, ca n'est pas que je vous prends pour des bavardes mais... ne parlez de ca à personne, pas même à Mary, Edouard et Thomas...

-Mais Thomas ne...

-Tanit ! S'il te plait !

Je ne peux résister aux regards suppliants de mon amie agenouillée toujours devant moi et accepte, même si je me dis que la situation sera donc fort compliquée... que va en effet me dire mon meilleur ami qui connaît mes sentiments pour Sirius en voyant ce dernier en compagnie de Julia ? Quiproquo en perspective...

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et pour cause ! J'ai trouvé la solution au problème de mon frère ! C'est un livre de la réserve qui m'a fortement aidé, j'ai passé l'après-midi à prévoir mon plan et une fois la nuit venue j'étais trop agitée pour m'endormir.

Maintenant que je suis aux côtés de Remus qui se remet de la pleine lune, je réalise tout à fait: c'est la dernière fois que je vois mon frère dans cet état, le mois prochain il sera tout à fait guéri. Je fais attention à ne pas lui faire de mal, car je suis allongée près de lui à l'infirmerie et je ne voudrais pas que ma tendresse fraternelle me pousse à frôler ses blessures. Je ne doute pas de ma réussite mais je n'ai tout de même pas l'intention de parler de ma tentative à Remus : il tenterait de m'empêcher de faire ce que je m'apprête à faire parce que je considère qu'il s'agit là de mon devoir. Ce sera bientôt fini pour moi de visiter l'infirmerie tous les mois et de m'installer dans un des lits blancs aux côtés de mon frangin. La fatigue commence à devenir bien grande et je me sens de plus en plus calme. Pour finir de m'apaiser, Remus tourne la tête dans son sommeil et son souffle régulier vient me chatouiller l'oreille, quelques minutes plus tard je suis endormie, comme lorsqu'enfant je faisais des cauchemars et que j'allais du coup rejoindre mon frère dans sa chambre.

Lorsque je me réveille, Remus a les yeux ouverts et tournés vers moi, il sourit.

-Ca va ?

-La forme ! Je pourrais faire de fois le tour de Poudlard en courant !

-ba tiens, je te mets au défi d'essayer un de ces jours ! En attendant tu veux que je te refasse tes pansements ?

-Oui vas-y.

Avec moi, l'infirmière a trouvé une véritable assistante : chaque fois que je viens je m'occupe des petits soins à donner à mon frère. Aujourd'hui n'échappe pas à l'habitude, sauf que c'est la dernière fois ! Bon, combien de dernières fois devant lesquelles m'extasier vais-je encore trouver ? Discrètement, je glisse un des linges tachés du sang de Remus dans ma poche, j'en aurai besoin. Un quart d'heure plus tard environs, Peter, James et Sirius nous retrouvent. Une fois de plus j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont bien fatigués et je me demande ce qu'ils ont pu faire de leur nuit... c'est à croire qu'en sachant que mon frère souffre ils n'arrivent pas à fermer l'œil. J'ai honte : je suis loin d'être dans cet état moi.

Sachant que je ne peux rien pour faire avancer le cas de Remus aujourd'hui, je me rappelle de la promesse que j'ai faite à Julia, et de l'accord d'Annabelle pour aider James à conquérir sa belle. Il me faudra donc voir Sirius seul à seule et présenter Annabelle aux Maraudeurs comme étant une cousine de Lily. Normalement cela devrait suffire pour que James s'intéresse à elle et je fais confiance à ma nouvelle amie pour donner des leçons à James sans en avoir l'air : Annabelle est une fille pleine de tact et de douceur, la fille idéale pour ce genre de mission.

Après une heure je salue les garçons et quitte l'infirmerie : j'ai beau m'entendre à merveille avec eux je sais très bien qu'il faut que je les laisse entre amis de temps en temps. Puis je ne me libérerais pas de l'emprise fraternelle si je suis toujours à ses côtés ! Avant de partir j'ai demandé à Sirius de venir me rejoindre avant d'aller manger dans la petite pièce où je retrouve souvent les Maraudeurs et il a accepté d'un signe de tête sans poser de questions. Il a du deviner que je n'avais rien de grave à lui dire à l'expression de mon visage, et donc ne va pas alerter mon frère : ca arrive de temps en temps que je reste avec seulement l'un des garçons même si en ce moment ces instants ont tendance à se multiplier avec Sirius.

En attendant je retrouve Thomas dans notre salle commune qui lit le journal, tout en faisant une légère grimace.

-Les nouvelles sont mauvaises ?

-Il y a eu une explosion dans un stade moldu pendant un grand match de football, leur sport préféré et donc le nombre de victimes est fort élevé. Le ministère de la magie se demande s'il n'y a pas là l'œuvre d'un sorcier un peu cinglé.

-Si c'est le cas ce type n'est pas qu'un peu cinglé...

-Enfin, rien n'est sûr et il se peu qu'il s'agisse juste d'une vengeance terroriste... les moldus ont tendance à se tuer les uns les autres en ce moment.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

-Tu veux que je fasse semblant d'être intéressé par ta copine ?

-Si ca ne te dérange pas... puis bon, il suffira que tu lui parles une fois de temps à autres et ca suffira !

-Et tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

-Parce que je dois te payer en plus !

-Bin oui... parce que je suppose que je devrais aller au bal d'halloween avec elle...

-Je ne pensais même plus à ca... Dumbledore va probablement nous en parler aujourd'hui ou demain...

-Et des tas de garçons vont te courir après pour t'inviter !

-Tu rêves là !

-A oui et je rêve aussi quand je vois ce Serpentard qui te tourne autours ?

-Je n'en sais rien... je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me parle depuis la rentrée...

-Moi si ! Je ne le comprends que trop bien !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Rien du tout... bon c'est ok pour jouer le jeu pour... euh...Julia !

-C'est bien, tu as déjà retenu son prénom, c'est que tu pourrais être un bon acteur !

-Bien sûr que je serais bon acteur... bon et en échange tu me promets que tu vas faire gaffe à ce garçon...

-Sirius... tu es lourd ! Il me parle de temps en temps c'est tout ! Puis il est tout à fait sympathique... c'est un garçon cultivé avec qui la conversation est agréable.

-Tanit !

-De toute façon il n'osera pas me proposer de l'accompagner...

-Il y a intérêt !

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'énerve pas alors que si mon frère m'avait fait ce numéro j'aurais été dans une rage folle ? Je lui passe vraiment tout à ce garçon, même qu'il me prenne pour une petite sœur à protéger des garçons alors que je suis folle de lui !

Après un petit silence je lui prends la main, ce qui peut lui sembler être un signe d'affection fraternel mais qui pour moi représente juste un moyen de le toucher, de lui exprimer le sentiment de tendresse que je ressens pour lui à l'instant. Déjà contre lui, je sens qu'il se rapproche encore un peu plus de moi. Je me sens bien, c'est la première fois que je profite autant d'un moment pareil avec lui, parce que c'est la première fois que nous sommes si proches depuis que j'ai compris de quelle nature sont les sentiments que je nourris envers lui. On reste comme ça un moment et on ne parle pas, je ne préfère même pas réfléchir à ce que représente pour lui ce petit câlin.

-Coucou Sirius ! Coucou frangine !

Remus vient d'arriver soudainement, un grand sourire aux lèvres ce qui est compréhensible puisqu'il vient enfin de sortir de l'infirmerie. Par contre, je sens que Sirius est d'un coup moins détendu, qu'il s'éloigne de moi et que sa main glisse loin de la mienne. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir le réflexe de le regarder avec incompréhension mais mon regard ne rencontre pas le sien qui est tourné vers mon frère... que se passe-t-il encore que la pauvre idiote que je suis ne peux pas comprendre ?

-Je venais vous chercher pour aller manger... j'ai appris par James et Peter que vous étiez là.

-Les goinfres ne seraient pas venus nous voir eux !

On se lève et on sort de la pièce pour rejoindre tout le monde dans la grande salle. Je vais aussitôt m'installer aux côtés de Julia.

-Maintenant tu as une sacrée dette envers moi...

-Tu veux dire que...

-Oui, je l'ai convaincu...

Un raclement de chaise puis un silence troublé uniquement de quelques murmures se fait entendre dans la salle, aussitôt je tourne la tête vers la table des professeurs : Dumbledore et debout et s'apprête à prendre la parole. Comme je m'en doutais il nous annonce qu'un bal aura lieu la veille des vacances ce qui veut dire dans deux semaines, et que nous sommes ce week-end autorisés à nous rendre à Près-au-Lard. A peine le mini-discours terminés, une grande partie des filles tournent leur attention vers les Maraudeurs, espérant chacune être invitée par l'un d'eux. On devine qu'elles bloquent leur respiration lorsque Sirius se lève puis qu'elles suivent attentivement des yeux l'enveloppe que ce dernier a lancé à l'aide d'un sort, tout en priant Merlin pour qu'elle s'arrête devant elle. Mais, sans aucune surprise pour moi, elle finit par tomber dans les mains de Julia et aussitôt un long ruban en sort pour inscrire dans les airs un : « Voudrais tu faire de moi le plus chanceux des cavaliers en m'accompagnant au bal ? ».

Evidemment, cette demande est acceptée par mon amie, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle refuse après tout le mal que je me suis donnée ! Aussitôt un coup de coude me fait tourner la tête à ma gauche, thomas se penche vers moi pour murmurer à mon oreille :

-Tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'il invite l'amie la plus proche de toi à table ?

Et oui, cela doit paraître surprenant pour Thomas, et je devine très aisément qu'il se demande si le sort de Sirius n'a pas loupé ou si celui-ci ne cherche pas à me rendre jalouse.

-Non c'est normal, Julia est loin d'être la fille la plus désagréable de l'école... elle est jolie, intelligente et sociable...

-Mais toi tu... oh puis si tu trouves cela normal...

Quelle situation ! Comment vais-je faire pour ne pas passer pour une folle aux yeux de mon meilleur ami ? Il sait très bien que je suis d'un naturel jaloux et que j'aime Sirius alors comment va-t-il pouvoir s'expliquer mon comportement ? C'est soit il me prend pour une cinglée, soit pour une fille forte qui cache qu'elle souffre éperdument... Je n'aime pas caché de telles choses à Thomas, surtout qu'il a été vraiment très sympa en acceptant de faire de moi une fille un peu plus dégourdie quant à ses manœuvres de rapprochement. Julia a intérêt à le convaincre rapidement son Roméo !

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

**Chapitre 6 : Coucou tout le monde ! C'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre ! Vous avez été nombreuses à me laisser des reviews et je vous en suis reconnaissante. Je remercie donc : ****tititaisant****, ****Althéa54**** (xD), ****Thrill****, ****Kalahane****, ****Catherine Broke****, ****Angie59**** et ****Elayna Black. **

**Ce chapitre devrait répondre à quelques questions ou du moins vous donner des idées de plus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Je me déteste. Cela fait aujourd'hui une semaine seulement que j'ai demandé à Sirius d'apporter son aide à Julia et j'arrive déjà à être jalouse. Je sais pourtant que leur léger flirt n'est qu'une mascarade, qu'aucun des deux n'a de sentiment pour l'autre, ca me dérange de le voir lui sourire et de la voir battre des cils. Pire encore, je me rends compte que c'est avec elle à son bras que Sirius ira à son dernier bal, c'est symbolique un dernier bal non ? Bref j'enrage mais je ne peux en vouloir à personne puisque c'est moi qui ais arrangé la chose.

De ce fait je me mets au travail, j'arrange une petite pièce secrète que je connais grâce aux Maraudeurs. Déjà j'ai changé le mot de passe qui permet d'y accéder et j'ai révisé un puissant sort de verrouillage. Il faut bien cela pour que personne ne découvre mes agissements : la potion que je préparerai lors de la prochaine nuit sans lune n'est pas du genre autorisé dans cette école. Oui, je sais que la magie noire est dangereuse et interdite mais vous vouliez peut-être que je ferme les yeux sur la solution au problème de Remus ? Presque toute ma vie j'ai attendu ce moment, depuis que je suis au courant pour la lycanthropie de mon frère j'ai toujours rêvé de l'expression qu'aurait son visage lorsqu'il m'apprendrait qu'il ne se transforme plus, j'ai supporté chaque pleine lune en espérant que ce serait la dernière alors je peux vous le dire sans en douter : rien ne pourra m'empêcher de faire ce que j'ai à faire, pas même les conséquences que je devrais payer.

Malheureusement la collecte des ingrédients nécessaires à la potion et l'aménagement de la salle ne me prend pas énormément de temps et je ne peux donc éviter les tensions plus fréquentes ces derniers jours entre Thomas et Julia, les moments où je tiens la chandelle entre Mary et Edouard qui commencent enfin à se rapprocher de façon significative et les fois où je me retrouve avec les Maraudeurs et sens Sirius distant.

D'ailleurs ce garçon m'agace : il y a une semaine il était tout gentil tout mignon avec moi et maintenant il m'évite comme la peste ! Il va voir ce qu'il va voir : je vais le mettre tellement en colère qu'il sera obligé de venir me parler ou de déclarer explicitement ce qui ne va pas plutôt que de jouer la comédie. Il a beau se comporter comme d'habitude devant les autres je ne suis pas sotte au point de ne pas voir qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Ce me dérange aussi d'avoir introduit Annabelle dans le groupe alors que justement je suis en froid avec Sirius, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'il est toujours distant avec moi... Enfin elle ne m'a fait aucune remarque sur lui alors je suppose qu'elle n'a rien du remarquer.

Comme je le pensais elle s'est parfaitement intégrée et bien qu'elle était au début réticente à l'idée de faire connaissance avec les grands Maraudeurs, elle est maintenant un peu plus à l'aise. Bon elle ne comprend pas toujours l'humour spécial des garçons, mais elle m'a avoué qu'elle les trouvait plus drôles et sympathiques que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Son caractère calme et doux l'amène surtout à s'entendre avec Remus et c'est pourtant celui à qui elle parle le moins : forcément aucun des deux n'ose amorcer la discussion. J'ai découvert aussi que cette fille est dotée d'un fabuleux pouvoir de persuasion, et que je serais bien malheureuse de me la mettre à dos, avec son don elle pourrait m'être utile. Figurez vous qu'elle a réussi à convaincre James de ne plus harceler Lily en lui demandant de sortir avec lui, elle a réussi là où nous avions tous échoués auparavant ! Quand je vous le dit qu'elle est douée ! Comme nous sommes amenées à discuter ensemble pendant tous nos cours d'histoire de la magie, à partager le même dortoir et à passer du temps ensemble avec le reste du groupe et avec les Maraudeurs, elle et moi nous rapprochons de jour en jour. Plus intéressée par mes soucis que Mary, et faisant preuve de plus de tact et de discrétion que Julia, il est plus facile pour moi de m'attacher à elle. Je ne veux pas m'avancer, mais je pense que si notre relation dure, Annabelle deviendra vite ma meilleure amie, ma première meilleure amie.

J'ai d'ailleurs pensé la caser avec Thomas et en faire mon couple de meilleurs amis, mais... ils sont bien trop différents et je me rends bien compte qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être assez proches. Ils ne se parlent pas beaucoup tous les deux, car lorsque nous sommes en groupe Annabelle discute plus facilement avec les filles du dortoir, et nous sommes rarement à trois car dans ces moments là elle préfère nous laisser à deux, Thomas et moi, et aller rejoindre les autres ou Lily. Elle ne va jamais voir les Maraudeurs sans moi, en même temps heureusement parce que je devine que ce changement brutal m'aurait rendue jalouse. Et oui, il ne faut pas m'agacer en ce moment, je suis déjà assez énervée par les rumeurs comme quoi Julia serait la prochaine conquête de Sirius.

D'ailleurs, installée à une table dans le fond de la bibliothèque, je vois arriver vers moi l'outil de ma vengeance contre ce mur de Sirius : Kevin.

Bien entendu, le garçon s'assoit en face de moi après m'en avoir poliment demandé l'autorisation, j'aborde alors directement le sujet qui m'intéresse.

-Tu vas au bal d'halloween ?

-Euh... oui, je suppose.

-Seul ?

-Oui.

-Parce que je me suis demandé si... si tu ne voulais pas qu'on y aille ensemble.

-Euh si, j'en serais ravi ! Je n'osais pas te le proposer à dire vrai.

Ahahah ! Quand Sirius apprendra ce que j'ai fais, il ne pourra plus faire semblant que tout va bien. Je ne comprends cependant pas pourquoi il n'aime pas ce garçon qui m'a l'air tout sauf à craindre, mais bon, j'agis pour énerver Sirius, pas pour le comprendre.

-Euh... je t'attends dans le hall à 20h00 ?

-D'accord je serais là.

Et en plus je fais d'une pierre deux coups : je force Sirius à me parler et en plus je m'organise une soirée sympa différente de toutes les précédentes où j'ai été en célibataire. Seulement je me rappelle soudain d'un détail : si j'allais seule aux bals ca n'était pas pour rien, c'était parce que je devinais que mon frère supporterait mal de me voir avec un garçon toute la soirée. J'ai fais une bêtise là non ? Non, il faut que Remus réalise que je suis une grande fille à présent, sinon comment prendra-t-il la nouvelle le jour où je lui annoncerais mon mariage ? Bon ca n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite mais il faut quand même que je le prépare, imaginez le choc pour lui s'il apprend que sa sœur va se marier ce qui signifie qu'elle a déjà fréquenté des garçons dont un en particulier !

Je finis donc rapidement ma recherche sur les premiers animagus et sors calmement de la bibliothèque, tout en faisant un petit salut de la tête à Mme Pince qui s'est habitué à ma discrète présence vu le nombre d'heures que je peux passer sur son territoire protégé. J'ai finalement le sourire aux bords des lèvres, je suis convaincue d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien, pour une fois.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Après le repas je marche tranquillement aux cotés de Julia et Annabelle pour rejoindre la salle commune des Poufsouffle quand soudainement je sens que l'on m'attrape par le bras et m'entraine dans une salle de classe, de celles qui restent désertes en permanence ou qui du moins ne sont occupées que par les élèves cherchant un lieu de rencontre. Je m'apprête à sortir ma baguette quand mon agresseur me bloque le bras et lève mon visage pour m'inciter à regarder son visage.

-Sirius !! Tu m'as fait peur ! Depuis quand tu...

-Tanit, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

Et c'est là que je me rends compte que je suis, à peu de chose près, encore une enfant. Le visage d'un Sirius en colère, plutôt que de m'agacer, me fait baisser la tête, comme une gamine de huit ans qui a commis une bêtise. J'ai voulu le provoquer, pour qu'il vienne me voir et ne fasse plus attention à ce qu'il dise, mais je suis incapable à présent de lui tenir tête, de le regarder dans les yeux. Et après je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas été à Gryffondor comme mon frère.

-A voir ta réaction je suppose que la rumeur est fondée.

-Ca dépend... quelle rumeur ?

-Que tu as invité ce fichu Serpentard à t'accompagner au bal !

Et c'est là que je devrais le regarder avec des éclairs dans les yeux, lui dire qu'il n'avait qu'à ne pas me délaisser s'il ne voulait pas que j'aille voir ailleurs, mais bien entendu, je ne dis pas un mot de cela, je reste plutôt silencieuse.

-C'est pas vrai... tu ne pourrais pas m'écouter de temps en temps ! Je t'avais dit de faire gaffe à ce type et toi tu cours le voir ! En plus de cela tu te fais passe pour une aguicheuse en invitant ce garçon dans un lieu public ! Je sais que tu crois à l'égalité des sexes, mais il y a certaines choses que les filles ne doivent pas faire pour leur réputation, et inviter un garçon à un bal en fait parti ! Pour quoi il va te prendre maintenant !

-Oh, arrête, on y va juste en amis. De toute façon il est bien trop timide pour tenter quoi que ce soit durant ce bal. Et puis de toute façon s'il voulait vraiment sortir avec moi, il est où le problème ? Je suis célibataire et je ne me destine pas à entrer dans un couvent à ce que je sache !

-C'est un Serpentard !

-Et alors ! Tu sais très bien que pour moi les maisons importe peu.

-Il a des idées mal placées !

-Ah oui et comment tu peux le savoir ! Puis de toute façon, pour une fois que j'attirerais quelqu'un !

-Tu ne te rabats quand même pas sur lui par désespoir ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas l'intention de sortir avec lui !

-Sirius !

Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais en même temps je suis ravie. Ravie d'avoir retrouvé notre relation d'avant avec Sirius. Ca n'est qu'une dispute, mais une dispute où il joue au possessif et au jaloux, comme avant, ce qui n'était plus le cas depuis un moment car il se comportait comme un simple ami, et non comme le super protecteur qu'il est.

La porte s'ouvre, mon frère entre suivit de James et Peter. Sirius sort entraînant avec lui les surnommés Cornedrue et Queudver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. En même temps j'aurai du m'y préparer.

-Coucou !

-Tanit !

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux que l'on parle !

-Ah bon ?

-Arrête de faire l'enfant !

-Arrête de jouer le père responsable !

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu fais des bêtises et que je suis le seul de la famille à en être au courant.

-Tu ne fais pas de bêtises toi peut-être ?

-C'est différent !

-Ah oui ? Et en quoi ? Vos bêtises à tous les quatre mettent parfois votre santé en danger ! De plus elles sont interdites par le règlement et font perdre pas mal de points à votre maison les fois où l'on arrive à prouver votre culpabilité dans l'histoire.

-Je...

-Non tu rien du tout ! Tu vas me laisser en paix, me laisser grandir comme n'importe quelle adolescente, sinon je séduis un milliardaire quelque peu âgé et je pars vivre avec lui à l'autre bout de la planète en attendant qu'il ne meure !

-Tanit !

-Bonne nuit Rem' !

Et voilà, je claque la porte et le laisse seul dans la classe. Je suis plus douée avec mon frère non ? En même temps j'ai seize ans d'expérience derrière moi et je me laisse bien moins intimider par mon frère que j'aime beaucoup mais qui est insupportable que par son séduisant copain qui a su me faire tomber amoureuse de lui ! Enfin, ce bal s'annonce prometteur !

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Voilà la sacrée nuit sans lune que j'attendais depuis deux semaines. C'est le moment fatidique, et en le réalisant brutalement je me mets à hésiter un peu. L'acte que je m'apprête à faire est probablement irréversible et ma vie future en dépend. Serai-je assez forte pour supporter les conséquences d'un tel geste ? J'aime mon frère, mais je doute de moi-même... si lui a su endurer ses transformations chaque nuit de pleine lune, serai-je capable de survivre aux miennes ?

En déversant ce soir mon sang lié à celui de Remus dans la potion que j'ai préalablement préparée, je m'engage à souffrir chaque nuit de pleine lune à la place de mon frère. Seulement, je ne serais pas loup-garou, mais une sorte de créature qui fait remonter à la surface la tristesse et la colère de chaque personne qui l'approche. Ce n'est pas non plus horrible, je ne devrais en sentir aucune douleur et pour éviter de faire souffrir qui que ce soit il me suffira de m'isoler durant ces périodes. Il est temps de faire preuve de courage pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai promis à Remus de l'aider, maintenant que j'en ai l'occasion je dois me lancer. Il le mérite, il est promis à de grandes choses dans la vie, et le fait de ne pas devenir un monstre chaque mois l'aidera beaucoup à réaliser tout ce dont il est capable. Je m'entaille au niveau du bras pour pouvoir par la suite dissimuler cette coupure plus facilement, dépose mon sang sur un linge souillé de celui de Remus, et avec une dernière pensée pour mon frère, je le jette dans le chaudron. Rien de spécial ne se produit, si ce n'est qu'elle change lentement de couleur, passant du bleu au mauve. Ca n'est pas aussi impressionnant que je l'avais pensé, que je l'aurais voulu. Je viens de sceller mon destin et celui de Remus et cette fichue potion n'a même pas pu produire un effet grandiose. Tant pis, tout est joué maintenant. Je n'ai plus qu'à dormir ici pour ne pas être découverte dans les couloirs par Rusard, en attendant de retrouver demain mon frère exempt de toute lycanthropie gênante !

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Bonjour tout le monde

**Chapitre 7 : Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis contente j'ai encore une de fois eu pleins de reviews ! Pourtant ce chapitre était moins long... enfin bref moi heureuse ! Merci donc à : ****Althéa54****, ****Kalahane****, ****tititaisant****, ****Angie59****, ****Thrill****, ****Sirius07****, ****Catherine Broke****, ****lilichoco ****et ****Elayna Black. ****Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, alors je vais vous laisser là et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Je ne réalise pas encore ce que j'ai fait, ce qui est souvent le cas quand on n'a pas encore subit les conséquences d'un acte et que l'on n'a pas encore pu constater les résultats et j'ai donc tendance à oublier la potion qui se trouve dans une salle secrète du château et qui est celle d'une nouvelle vie pour Remus.

Ce soir a lieu le bal, le fameux bal. Je me suis préparée avec un zèle que je n'avais pas les années précédentes. Peut-être parce que cette fois je suis accompagnée, ou peut-être parce je sais à présent que je suis amoureuse de Sirius et que je veux donc comme chaque fille amoureuse, plaire à celui qui me plait. Ou alors je deviens tout simplement plus coquette avec l'âge et à force de fréquenter Julia.

Face à mon miroir j'ai un petit sourire timide. Je suis satisfaite par mon reflet et ce même si une bonne cinquantaine doivent renvoyer au même instant l'image de filles plus belles que moi. Finalement, tout en ressemblant à mon frère je peux être féminine. Mes longs cheveux châtains clairs ondulent délicatement autours de mon visage, car pour une fois j'ai réussis à les discipliner au point que je n'ai même pas eu le cœur à les attacher. J'ai légèrement maquillé mes yeux oscillants entre le caramel et l'ambre, comme ceux de Remus qui sont en grande partie responsables de son succès, ainsi je les mets en valeur pour qu'enfin on les remarque, et j'ai déposé un peu de gloss sur mes lèvres. Rien de bien tapageur donc dans mon maquillage. Ma tenue non plus n'a rien de provoquant. Elle me donne plus une allure de petite princesse que de femme fatale d'ailleurs. Toute simple, sa seule excentricité consiste au ruban qui se croise dans mon dos et finit par un nœud, celui-ci me permet de serrer la robe de manière à mettre ma fine taille de joueuse de Quidditch en valeur ainsi que ma poitrine sans pour autant passer pour une aguicheuse puisque je ne porte pas de décolleté. Le bas est tout aussi sage et rien de plus haut que mon genou n'est dévoilé. Il n'y a donc pas de quoi mettre Remus en colère et pourtant, sans vouloir me lancer de fleurs, je me trouve jolie. La couleur marron me va bien, puisqu'elle met mon bronzage (qui me différencie de mon frère) en valeur. Pour finir, je ne porte en bijoux que le pendentif qui représente un petit cupidon que m'a offert Sirius pour mon anniversaire cet été.

Je tourne sur moi-même, je ne vois rien qui ait besoin d'être arrangé. Je vais voir l'heure sur mon réveil : il est 19h45, et il est donc peut-être un peu tôt encore pour descendre, je m'assois sur mon lit et regarde Julia s'agiter dans la chambre. Bien sûr elle est magnifique, elle l'a toujours été. Elle est le genre de filles qui plait à Sirius, elle ressemble un peu aux conquêtes qu'il a eu. C'est peut-être pour cela que je suis si jalouse, je fais si pâle figure à côté d'elle ! J'ai envie de me cacher, de ne plus descendre ce soir. J'ai voulu me faire belle, mais celui que j'aime ne me verra même pas tant il aura d'yeux pour mon amie et aussi pour toutes les autres jolies filles de Poudlard. Si seulement je n'avais pas proposé à Kevin d'y aller avec lui, je ne me serai pas rendu au bal, je serai resté là dans mon lit à me morfondre pour un garçon que je n'aurai jamais. C'est lamentable je sais, mais je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très fier.

Annabelle s'approche de moi et s'assoit à mes côtés.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Si...Non... Peut-être...

-Je suis sensée choisir la réponse qui me plait ?

Elle me sourit, malgré ma soudaine mauvaise humeur j'arrive à en faire autant.

-Ton cavalier va t'attendre.

-Je ne veux pas descendre... je ne veux pas que l'on me voit ce soir.

-Tu redoutes de croiser quelqu'un ?

-Non... mais...

Si. Je préférerais éviter le regard de Sirius, je préférerais ne pas savoir qu'il inspecte ma tenue pour voir si elle est assez sage pour « sa » petite sœur, je ne veux pas deviner qu'il se dit que c'est bon, je ne suis pas assez désirable.

-Ca serait dommage quand même de t'être faite si jolie si c'est pour rester enfermée dans ta chambre parce qu'à part moi, personne ne te verra, et c'est une perte je t'assure. Ecoute, si ta soirée se passe mal tu peux toujours venir me trouver et on s'éclipsera à deux, on aura qu'à dire que je suis malade et que tu me raccompagnes au dortoir !

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment ! Allez va-t-en maintenant ! On se verra tout à l'heure sûrement, la grande salle n'est pas si grande qu'on ne puisse plus s'y retrouver.

-A tout à l'heure !

Elle est géniale cette fille. Toujours là à mes côtés au moment où je ne vais pas bien. Je me demande si elle comprend chaque fois la raison de mes moments de déprime, j'espère que non. Je n'ai pas forcément envie que quelqu'un apprenne que je suis amoureuse d'un des amis de mon grand frère, c'est trop ridicule !

Je descends les escaliers, un peu plus confiante, et me retrouve rapidement dans le hall après avoir croisé de nombreux couples dans les couloirs. Kevin est là, je dois être juste à l'heure. Quand il se tourne vers moi et me voit un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage.

-Bonsoir Tanit, tu es magnifique.

-Toi aussi.

Il me prend le bras et nous entrons, j'inspire profondément : pas de Sirius à l'horizon. Puis soudain je me rends compte de ma bêtise : si j'ai invité Kevin au bal c'était pour énerver Sirius, alors autant que ce dernier me voit en compagnie du Serpentard qu'il n'a pas l'air de porter dans son cœur.

On va s'installer à une table où est assis Rogue, seul. Ca n'est pas vraiment un bon plan ca, je cherche le regard de Kevin pour lui faire comprendre que je suis mal à l'aise mais il ne me regarde pas et s'installe.

-Tiens, Lupin bis à ma table.

-Oh, un crétin à la mienne !

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de rester.

A quoi joue Kevin, il ne pourrait pas me défendre ? Cet idiot écoute sans rien dire! Peut-être a-t-il peur de s'opposer à Rogue qui n'est pourtant pas si dangereux... tu parles de galanterie !

Comme je ne compte pas rester ici à discuter avec ce rebut, je me lève et annonce à Kevin que je vais danser. Je m'attends à ce qu'il vienne avec moi en comprenant la situation, mais non, il me répond d'un simple ok.

Je me retrouve donc seule sur la piste. Tant pis, je prends le parti d'en rire et me félicite de ne pas avoir à rester avec Kevin plus d'une soirée, après quoi ca sera fini de venir me voir et d'être gentil avec moi. Je n'apprécie pas la situation dans laquelle il m'a mise. Heureusement, la musique est rythmée et on n'a donc pas besoin de cavalier pour danser. Je me défoule donc un peu puis soudain surprise, quelqu'un me prend par la taille et me chuchote un « bouh » à l'oreille.

-Coucou Thomas !

-Tu es resplendissante ! Est-ce pour une certaine personne en particulier ?

-Arrête, vu les filles qu'il y a ici, ca m'étonnerait qu'une certaine personne me remarque.

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi il regarde dans notre direction ?

-Parce que tu lui plais...

On éclate tous les deux de rire puis entreprenons de danser ensembles. Il me fait tourner, je mime l'aguicheuse et nous nous amusons follement. Je ne regarde même pas dans la direction que m'a indiqué thomas, tant je suis convaincu qu'il a inventé cette histoire de Sirius qui me regarde pour me faire rougir et perdre mes moyens, d'ailleurs, il a loupé son coup.

-Dis moi, tu n'as pas de cavalière qui t'attends quelque part ?

-Pas cette année !

-Par contre elle, elle en a un.

Je me retourne, Kevin est là. Thomas m'envoie un regard exaspéré mais je lui fais comprendre que je ne peux rien faire.

-Je m'inquiétais de ne plus te revoir venir à table...

-Tu sais... Rogue n'est pas vraiment mon meilleur ami alors si je peux passer le moins de temps possible avec lui...

-Tu es tout de même sensée passer un minimum de temps avec moi...

-Ou toi avec elle ! Oh et tu dois aussi normalement veiller à ce qu'elle passe une bonne soirée.

Kevin ignore royalement Thomas, et moi je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise. Je décide finalement de faire profil bas et de retourner un peu à table après avoir dit à Thomas qu'on se retrouverait plus tard. En tout cas une chose est sûre : l'année prochaine je vais au bal seule !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cette soirée me semble interminable. Coincée à table entre Kevin qui n'est finalement pas un garçon aussi agréable que je le pensais et Rogue qui lui est carrément ignoble, je ne fais que rêver qu'un événement me sorte de là. Je me suis éclipsée quelques fois sous des motifs divers, mais Kevin est toujours venu me trouver avant que je ne puisse apercevoir Annabelle, Thomas ou quelconque autre personne qui aurait pu me sauver. Je m'imaginais au début qu'un des Maraudeurs viendrait à ma rescousse en voyant que j'étais prise en otage par quelqu'un qui est apparemment l'ami de Snivellus mais même pas, peut-être est-ce leur façon à eux de me punir.

Enfin arrivent les slows et enfin mon cavalier daigne accepter que nous nous rendions sur la piste de danse. Ca me permet au moins de m'éloigner de Rogue et de ses cheveux gras. Je suis gênée de danser avec Kevin, je trouve que ces mains sont un peu trop basses, qu'il me colle trop à lui. Enfin, il ne fait rien de bien méchant, mais du fait que j'ai réalisé ne pas pouvoir le supporter j'ai du mal à accepter qu'il soit si proche de moi. Une autre chose qui m'agace aussi, c'est qu'il a tendance à me traiter comme si je lui appartenais. Je me demande si le temps ne passe pas encore plus lentement maintenant que je danse avec lui.

Remus ! Je croise le regard de Remus qui m'observe de loin, je lui demande de me sortir de là, lui fais comprendre que je suis mal. Puis la foule se reconstitue autours de nous et je ne le vois plus. Les mains de Kevin descendent encore un peu, je toussote pour qu'il s'aperçoive enfin de ma gêne mais il ne comprend pas.

-Kevin est-ce que...

-Pourrais-je inviter cette demoiselle à danser ?

Remus ! Mon grand frère, mon héros !

-Et bien tu vois, cette demoiselle est déjà prise alors va voir ailleurs.

-Kevin ! C'est mon frère !

-Et alors !

Je crois qu'à ce moment Remus a aperçu la main baladeuse de Kevin, à en juger par les éclairs que j'ai soudain pu voir dans son regard.

-Bon ca suffit, tu vas la laisser en paix et l'oublier. La demoiselle n'apprécie pas ta compagnie.

-Elle est ma cavalière et c'est même elle qui est venue me trouver. Alors si tu pouvais nous laisser tranquilles.

-Kevin arrête lâche moi. Je ne suis pas ta chose et je n'ai signé aucun contrat ! Libre à moi si je veux danser avec mon frère... Tu me traites comme une moins que rien depuis...

-Ah oui ?

On dirait un fou. Il a prit mon menton dans sa main et me regarde tel un tueur, je me tais parce que je dois l'avouer j'ai peur : j'ai peur parce que je n'ai jamais été dans une pareille situation, parce que je n'ai pas le courage des Gryffondors et parce que le visage de Kevin, rouge de colère et dans le regard duquel on ne lit pas que de beaux sentiments est assez impressionnant.

-Je... je lâche moi.

Je crois que ma voix tremble, il en rit. Puis soudain, je me sens propulsée plus loin, Remus est intervenu, il nous a séparés. Cependant je ne me sens pas soulagée. La façon dont mon frère regarde Kevin ne me plait pas. Je pose ma main sur son bras pour l'inciter à partir avec moi, mais il me repousse.

- Laisse-moi lui régler son compte.

-Remus non ! Laisse-le, c'est fini maintenant...

Trop tard, le poing de mon frère est déjà venu se nicher contre le nez de Kevin qui s'est mis à saigner. Les élèves sont tous tournés vers nous, ou plutôt vers eux, ils acclament leurs prénoms, comme la foule le fait lors d'un match de boxe. Je me sens mal, j'ai envie de pleurer, je tremble, je m'enfuie. Je pars en courant de la salle, me dirige vers le parc et là m'assois et me mets enfin à pleurer. Comme j'ai été bête ! A cause de moi la soirée a dégénérée, mon frère d'habitude si calme s'est battu, et aux yeux des Serpentards et de certains autres élèves je suis devenues une aguicheuse qui n'assume pas ses actes.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je lève la tête, James est là, il m'a suivi.

-Ca va aller Tinou ?

-Oh James, je suis tellement bête ! J'ai voulu faire la grande fille et voilà les résultats...

-Et nous on t'a laissé avec ce garçon plutôt que te kidnapper.

-Mais vous m'aviez prévenue ! Sirius m'avait bien dit de me méfier, il doit vraiment être énervé contre moi.

-Mais non, c'est surtout à ce type qu'il doit en vouloir et contre lui-même.

-Et pourquoi, il n'a rien fait !

-Je sais, mais durant toute la semaine il s'est convaincu qu'il aurait du t'inviter pour ce bal.

Regarde le voilà. Je vais te laisser t'expliquer avec lui. Et au pire ne fait pas top attention, il finira par se calmer, tu connais Sirius, il a tendance à s'emporter quand il s'agit de toi... et c'est de pire en pire ! Allez, passe une bonne nuit tout de même Tinou.

-Merci James.

Et il s'en va. A sa place, Sirius vient s'asseoir près de moi en silence. Au bout de quelques secondes il se risque à me demander comment je vais.

-Ca va... et... et eux ?

-Les profs les ont séparés, ne t'inquiète pas : Remus est costaud, il n'a rien. Je ne dirai pas la même chose de ce pauvre type par contre.

-Il n'aurait pas du se battre, il va avoir des soucis et c'est ma faute.

-Tu sais, ca m'étonnerait que les profs soient bien méchants, ils connaissent Remus, il n'est pas du genre à s'énerver pour rien. Allez, arrête de pleurer, ca ira. Et dis-toi que tu as été punie par la frayeur que tu as eue.

Il me prend dans ses bras, je me calme un peu. C'est étrange comme la présence de ce garçon près de moi m'apaise.

-Sirius... tu m'en veux ?

-Non. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Puis, c'est normal de se rebeller comme tu l'as fait quand on reçoit des ordres. Le seul coupable dans l'histoire c'est cet idiot de Serpentard qui a cherché à profiter de toi.

Je cale ma tête sur son épaule, je ferme les yeux. C'est fini, tout s'est arrangé. Kevin n'osera certainement plus m'approcher et ne me regardera plus jamais avec ses yeux de fou. Je suis de nouveau à peu près sereine, je m'en sors bien. Encore faut-il que Remus ne soit pas trop sévèrement puni mais Sirius m'a rassuré à ce sujet, je le crois.

Sirius et moi restons l'un contre l'autre en silence. Ca me rappelle cette fois où Remus était entré dans la salle et que Sirius m'avait ensuite discrètement repoussée. Je préfère ne pas trop y penser, je profite seulement du moment présent qui risque de ne se reproduire que dans longtemps encore. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restons comme cela, mais toujours est-il qu'à un moment Sirius pose un baiser sur mon front et me serre plus encore contre lui. Mon cœur bat de nouveau beaucoup plus vite, tout comme le sien que je sens contre moi mais probablement pas pour la même raison. Je crois que je rougie, heureusement il fait noir, il ne me voit pas.

-hum... euh... il vaut peut-être mieux que tu rentres. Thomas doit s'inquiéter en ne te voyant pas arriver, Annabelle aussi. Je te ramène.

On se sépare. Je n'ose pas le regarder, car en approchant du château on s'approche aussi de la lumière, et je ne veux pas qu'il puisse lire l'émotion sur mon visage. Une fois que nous sommes arrivés devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffles, je lève enfin les yeux vers lui dans l'intention de le remercier mais il prend la parole avant moi.

-Tu étais magnifique ce soir... je dirais même la plus belle de la soirée.

Je rougie, baisse la tête une fois de plus. Ce qu'il me dit lui parait peut-être innocent, mais moi je le ressens différemment puisque j'en suis amoureuse. Il prend mon collier entre ses doigts, je lève suffisamment les yeux pour le voir sourire.

-Bon et bien ma petite déesse, je vais te laisser là.

-D'accord, bonne nuit Sirius.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Il me dépose un bisou sur la joue et émue je rentre sans me retourner. Finalement cette soirée n'était peut-être pas si loupée que ca... ma bêtise m'a tout de même permis de me rapprocher de Sirius. Ah ! Sirius !

-En voilà une qui a l'air tout à fait remise de ses émotions ! En même temps ca fait une heure qu'elle est dehors.

-Dehors avec MON cavalier.

Thomas et Julia sont assis dans un canapé de cette salle commune vide et mon meilleur ami m'adresse un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

-James nous a prévenu en rentrant et nous a dit de ne pas nous inquiéter, que tu étais dans des bras sûrs...

-Dans les bras de mon cavalier !

-Julia, tu ne crois pas que j'en ai eu assez pour la soirée de possessifs ?

-Euh si pardon.

-Vous n'allez pas de nouveau danser ?

-Non... ca m'étonnerait que Sirius y retourne...

-Et moi je n'ai aucun intérêt à y aller... Annabelle ne devrait pas tarder non plus...

-Elle est où ?

-A l'infirmerie avec Remus... ne t'inquiète pas il n'a rien ! C'est juste un passage ordonné par Dumbledore.

-Oh. Ca m'étonne que ce soit elle qui l'est accompagné. C'est à peine s'ils se parlent d'habitude.

-Oui mais là tu seras leur point commun, ils auront parlé de toi en chemin. Puis Peter s'était évanoui en voyant du sang alors...

-Ah d'accord...bon moi je vais me coucher, j'ai eu assez d'émotions aujourd'hui, je vais me coucher.

Je fais la bise à Julia puis à Thomas qui me murmure à l'oreille que j'aurai intérêt dès demain à lui dresser un compte rendu de ce qu'il s'est passé dehors. Je lui réponds en un sourire béat de fille amoureuse et monte, repensant à ce merveilleux moment avec Sirius. J'aurai tout le temps demain pour m'interroger sur ce comportement et commencer à me pourrir la vie. En attendant, je rêve !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

**Chapitre 8 : Me revoilà ! Voilà les nouvelles aventures de Tanit ! Avant je tenais juste à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont une fois de plus laissé une petite review : ****Kalahane****, ****lilichoco****, ****Thrill****, ****sirius07****, ****Althéa54****, ****Catherine Broke****, ****tititaisant****, ****Elayna Black**** et ****Angie59****.**

**Je voulais dire aussi que je ne pourrai malheureusement pas poster de nouveau chapitre avant le 22 juillet et donc qu'il vous faudra être patient.**

**Avant de vous quitter je voudrai aussi profiter de cet espace pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Angie59 qui fête ses un an de plus le 5 juillet.**

**Et maintenant, bonne lecture !**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Le lendemain de la fête n'est pas fort dur pour moi, tout le monde part en vacances et je me dis que j'ai beaucoup de chance que la toussaint vienne mettre du temps entre l'histoire d'hier et ma confrontation avec les gens. Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup à rester à Poudlard et d'ailleurs les seuls de mes amis qui seront présents se sont les Maraudeurs et Annabelle. J'ai à regret laissé partir Thomas mais il m'a promit d'écrire et de revenir avec un petit quelque chose pour moi... je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est senti obligé de le faire d'ailleurs, mais en tout cas ca me fait fort plaisir, j'aime recevoir des petits cadeaux qui montrent que l'on pense à moi et qui ont un lien avec de petits délires ou avec ce que la personne sait de moi, des présents peu couteux mais personnalisés quoi !

J'aurai pu rentrer à la maison moi aussi mais comme la pleine lune tombe dans les derniers jours des vacances, je ne peux m'éloigner de ma pièce secrète. Je me demande même comment je ferai cet été mais il vaut mieux que je réfléchisse à cela plus tard, quand je verrai ce que donne une transformation.

Une fois tous les élèves partis et donc mes chances de croiser un Serpentard largement réduites, je sors de la salle commune avec Annabelle et me rends dans la sorte de studio où j'ai des chances de trouver un ou plusieurs des garçons.

Effectivement ils sont là et nous accueillent d'un sourire ou d'exclamations ravies, je devine que c'est pour éviter une ambiance lourde et pour que je ne sois pas gênée par rapport à l'incident. Ils sont vraiment géniaux. Je regarde mon frère histoire de vérifier qu'il n'a effectivement rien et m'assois sur un bout de canapé, entre James et Sirius. On est un peu à l'étroit d'ailleurs, c'est que la pièce ne possède que deux canapés entre lesquels est placée une petite table basse où plusieurs canettes de Bierraubeurre sont posées. Quelques étagères et une armoire contiennent certains effets qui peuvent nous être utiles : des couvertures, des oreillers, quelques jeux de sociétés magiques et moldus et même un karaoké. Il y a aussi accès à une petite salle d'eau contenant un évier, des toilettes et une douche et qui pourrait être pratique dans le cas où nous voudrions dormir ici. Annabelle, confuse, se retrouve entre Remus et Peter qui se sont écartés pour lui faire une place et maintenant on se retrouve tous à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Histoire d'avoir quelque chose à faire, Sirius se penche pour prendre deux Bierraubeurre au sol et nous en proposer à toutes les deux. Seulement lorsqu'il se penche il se retrouve contre moi et instantanément je me raidis. J'ai peur de paraître louche aux yeux de mon frère alors que je suis sensée faire profil bas pour me faire pardonner. Comme apparemment personne ne veut mentionner ce qu'il s'est passé hier et que gênée personne ne sait quoi dire, j'entame la conversation.

-Ca ne vous direz pas de faire une mini-fête ?

Les gens se tournent vers moi, j'ai réussis à capter leur attention.

-Il y a de quoi s'amuser ici et personne ne fera attention à nous puisque nous sommes en vacances ! Autant en profiter !

-Pourquoi pas...

Avec l'accord de tout le monde il est donc décidé que l'on se réunit ici demain vers dix-neuf heures. Les garçons feront un tour aux cuisines avant pour nous rapporter de quoi boire et de quoi manger. Je suppose par contre que ce sera une soirée sans alcool, du moins ca en sera une pour moi : en présence de Remus ca n'est même pas la peine que je songe à la douce brûlure du Whisky pur feu dans ma gorge. Je ne peux cependant pas lui en vouloir aujourd'hui d'être un peu trop surprotecteur après ce qu'il a fait pour moi hier... ce qui est bien c'est qu'Annabelle pourra en profiter pour s'immiscer un peu plus dans le groupe. Peut-être qu'à force elle surmontera sa timidité... en tout cas une chose est sûre : demain je serai toute jolie et je ferai des efforts pour que cela dure pendant toutes les vacances. C'est ridicule puisque Sirius me connaît depuis que j'ai onze ans, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il y a une chance pour qu'il me remarque durant ces deux semaines où je serai belle près de lui et où il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'autres filles au château.

Suite à mon intervention tout le monde se détend un peu, puis petit à petit le monde s'éparpille : James et Peter vont demander quelque chose à manger aux elfes de maison, et Sirius décide d'entraîner Annabelle dans le parc à la Défense contre les forces du mal, matière dans laquelle elle a des difficultés. Bon je suis jalouse de les voir partir tous les deux souriants mais je me sermonne vite fait et reviens vite à l'essentiel : Remus et moi nous sommes seuls à présent.

-Remus je... je voulais m'excuser pour hier... je me suis rendue compte que j'ai fais une bêtise et si tu n'avais pas été là j'aurai vraiment été mal.

-Ca n'est pas grave petite sœur, tout le monde fait des erreurs. L'essentiel sait d'en tirer une leçon et donc la prochaine fois tu réfléchiras à ce que tu fais. De toute façon je pense que le souvenir de cette soirée sera suffisamment marquant pour que tu ne laisses cela se reproduire et dans un sens tant mieux que ce soit arrivé hier, pendant que j'étais là pour tenir mon rôle de grand frère...

Je ne parle pas mais le rejoint dans son canapé et l'enlace. Mon frère est le meilleur et même si je m'en plains souvent, je ne m'imagine pas comment font les autres filles qui n'ont pas ma chance. C'est ce genre de moment qui me fait réaliser que la relation que j'ai avec Remus n'est pas commune, ce que je ressens pour lui est réellement très fort. Ce moment me permet aussi de me rassurer : quoi qu'il m'arrive je ne pourrai pas regretter ce que j'ai fait l'autre jour pour débarrasser Remus de sa lycanthropie, il le mérite. Le cadeau que je lui fais est ma façon de le remercier d'avoir toujours été là pour moi, pour me protéger, m'écouter, me consoler... Il a su partager avec moi ses fabuleux amis, se mettre dans de vilaines situations pour que je ne sois pas mal et tout cela alors que j'étais horrible avec lui. Combien de fois ne me suis-je pas énervée sur lui alors que tout ce qu'il a fait jusqu'ici était pour mon bien ? Pour lui j'abandonne une vie normale, j'accepte d'être une autre plusieurs nuits par mois mais s'il n'était pas trop tard, si je pouvais encore me désister je ne le ferai pas.

-Remus ? Je tiens fort à toi tu sais...

-Moi aussi Tinou, et ce même si parfois je suis dur avec toi... c'est juste que j'ai tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... tu es ma princesse et tu le resteras quoi qu'il arrive.

On se regarde et on rit doucement lorsque l'on se rend compte que l'on a l'un et l'autre les larmes aux yeux... la sensibilité doit être de famille !

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Notre petite soirée se déroule bien, Annabelle et moi nous sommes les reines de la soirée et on en profite pour se faire chouchouter. Quatre beaux garçons sont à nos services, que demander de plus ? Ils sont à nos petits soins pour nous apporter à manger: petits fours et petites gourmandises sucrées ; à boire, ils nous ont fait divers cocktails sans alcool ; et même pour nous divertir. On a donc eu le droit à notre petite chanson, notre danse... c'est vraiment amusant. On a bourré Peter aussi et il est vraiment plus cool comme ca, et au moins sa stupidité a une raison d'être.

On en append plus sur Annabelle à travers une longue discussion parsemée de fous rires puis elle et moi arrivons à convaincre les garçons à se mettre au karaoké. On se fait un défi filles contre garçons que nous remportons bien sûr, de toute façon Peter a tellement bu qu'il ne sait plus lire les paroles. Côté interprétation c'est assez difficile par contre, comment par exemple chanter une déclaration d'amour à Annabelle ? Le meilleur a sans conteste été Sirius qui nous a chanté les tortures d'un amour pour la fille inaccessible, je vous assure on aurait cru qu'il était vraiment dans cette situation s'il n'avait pas rit à la fin et s'il ne s'était pas vanté d'être le meilleur baratineur de tout Poudlard. Vous croyez qu'il leur pousse la chansonnette aux filles qu'il veut séduire ? Ca pourrait marcher : aussitôt elles seraient attendries et flattées. Sirius n'est pas un grand chanteur, mais comme j'aurai aimé qu'il rencontre mon regard pendant sa chanson... mais pas une fois il n'a dirigé ses yeux vers moi. En même temps tant mieux, mon cœur aurait explosé devant tout le monde ! Ah, Sirius !

Je serre un oreiller contre moi et pense à autre chose pour essayer de dissiper la rougeur au niveau de mes joues. Seulement Annabelle n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de mon envie de me faire oublier quelques instants car elle me lance dans les bras de James pour un duo. Heureusement que c'est avec lui, d'ailleurs. On s'amuse bien tous les deux à caricaturer la scène. A la fin il me demande même en mariage tout en surveillant Remus du regard.

-C'est bien que je sais que tu ne peux oublier Lily mais sinon je me ferai du souci pour ma sœur !

-C'est vrai, il y a Lily... ba Sirius tu n'as personne toi !

-Euh je... non... je n'ai personne.

C'est une idée ou le silence qui suit est particulièrement gênant ? Ce doit être une idée... quoi que c'est tout de même étrange que personne ne parle. J'ai les yeux baissés et ne peux donc pas voir l'expression sur le visage des autres et du coup je me fais des films. Bon... on ne va pas rester muets toute la soirée à cause d'une blague de James qui apparemment n'a fait rire personne sans que je sache pourquoi ! Allez, je me lance pour réveiller les gens.

-Allez, duo suivant : Remus et Sirius, à vous deux !

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

-Tanit ?

-Oui ?

-Euh... non rien.

-Sirius !

Il reste silencieux... Parfois c'est un grand enfant ce garçon. En attendant il me fait peur, je m'inquiète pour lui. Sirius n'est pas du genre à douter de lui, il dit ce qu'il pense du moins il m'a jusqu'ici de plus en plus souvent confié ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. D'ailleurs cela m'avait émue d'être sa confidente dans les coups de blues, parce qu'il n'est pas non plus du genre à parler de ses soucis et de ses états d'âmes à tout le monde, parce que c'est une preuve qu'il m'apprécie et me fait confiance, parce qu'il me permet de le connaître mieux. Ce silence je le crains donc, que se passe-t-il pour qu'il hésite à m'en parler ?

-Sirius... ca va n'est-ce pas ? Tu me le dirais s'il se passait quelque chose de grave ? Tu sais que même si je suis moins musclée que James et moins futée que mon frère je ferai tout pour t'aider ?

-Chut, Tanit, du calme ! Je vais très bien et rien que ta présence suffit à me ravir... tu n'as pas besoin d'être une super héroïne ! Et tu es déjà plus incroyable que tu ne le penses !

Et comment je pourrai ne pas en être amoureuse moi de ce garçon ! Il est vraiment extraordinaire !... En même temps ca n'est pas pour rien que la moitié des filles de Poudlard lui tourne autours, et si en plus elles savaient à quel point il peut être chou avec les gens de son entourage... en attendant il a évité le sujet...

-Le fait que je sois parfaite n'est pas la question, tu ne veux pas que l'on parle un peu de toi ?

-Parler de moi ?!

-Sirius... je... ces derniers temps tu es différent... tu es moins souriant, plus songeur. D'après Remus tu prends même tes distances avec lui. Même les jolies filles ne te passionnent plus... tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il n'y a rien !

-Et bien je... tu te fais du souci pour rien, ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a rien de grave, disons qu'avec le temps on réalise certaines choses qu'on s'était inconsciemment forcé à ignorer jusque là et qu'il faut du temps pour digérer l'information et pour faire face au problème. Seulement petite déesse, je dois y faire face tout seul, comme un grand garçon responsable. Quand j'aurai fini tout redeviendra comme avant.

Je veux bien moi qu'il retrouve son sourire comme avant, mais est-ce que lorsqu'il dit « tout » il veut forcément dire qu'il n'y aura plus de petit câlin, qu'on se verra de nouveau un peu moins seul à seule, qu'il redeviendra le grand séducteur de Poudlard qui me fera souffrir en m'exposant toutes ces conquêtes d'une nuit ? Comment pourrai-je supporter de m'éloigner de lui ? Comment vivrai-je cela moi qui commence à m'habituer à nos petits moments rein qu'à nous ?

-Fais ce que tu as à faire, tout ce que je veux moi c'est te voir heureux... mais juste une chose... me laisse pas tomber, c'est idiot mais depuis quelques temps on est chaque jour plus proches et... et si ca devait changer pour redevenir comme avant je crois que... que je le vivrai mal.

Il ne répond pas, son visage s'est fermé, son regard s'est durci. Forcément, j'ai du le gêner en formulant mes sentiments égoïstes... ca n'est pas parce que je suis amoureuse de lui que je peux me permettre de lui réclamer de rester à mes côtés, le pauvre, je me suis ridiculisée là.

Je me lève et quitte la pièce, j'ai envie de pleurer mais je ne le ferai pas, il faut que je sois forte, je savais dès le début que j'étais condamnée à être torturée. Le souci avec moi c'est que quoi que je fasse je n'arrive pas à arrêter d'espérer, quitte à me faire du mal je rêve jusqu'au bout, après chaque crise je reprends espoir pour chuter à nouveau...Tant pis, je ferai avec puisque je ne peux changer.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Finalement je suis de nouveau dans ma période où j'espère. On ne sait jamais, peut-être ai-je mal interprété l'expression sur le visage de Sirius et puis, comment peut-on déprimer lorsque l'on est entourée comme je le suis ? Les vacances passent et nous en profitons tous. Je me rapproche d'Annabelle, mais je peux aussi me retrouver plus souvent seul à seule avec un des garçons, même si de par ma situation j'ai tendance à souvent me retrouver avec Remus ou Sirius. Et lorsque je vois James il joue au complice, la dernière fois il m'a apporté une bouteille de Whisky pur feu pour mes soirées entre filles avec Annabelle, même s'il m'a conseillé de boire avec modération. Il est celui qui est le plus détendu avec moi, il ne me surprotège pas. Il peut aussi me parler de ma vie sentimentale comme de la sienne, il n'y a aucune gêne entre nous, parce que je sais qu'il n'est pas là pour me répéter sans cesse de faire attention aux garçons, il ne me fait pas parler pour mieux me surveiller. Du coup voilà, ces vacances se passent on ne peut mieux ! J'ai reçu une lettre de Thomas aussi qui ne m'a pas oubliée... ce cher Thomas qui me dit de profiter d'avoir beaucoup de temps à consacrer aux gens qui m'entourent (et je sais que par là il veut parler d'une certaine personne surtout), il me dit aussi que j'aurai une surprise quand il reviendra, je suppose qu'il parle de mon cadeau.

Seulement à côtés de tout cela quelque chose commence à m'inquiéter : la pleine lune approche, elle n'est pas prévue pour cette nuit mais pour la suivante. J'arrive à ne pas montrer ce que je ressens, la peur qui m'envahi peu à peu mais le fait est que malgré le sourire que j'affiche je stresse dès que je suis seule où qu'un mot dans la conversation me fait penser à ce qui va m'arriver. Heureusement lorsque quelqu'un m'interroge je prends pour raison à mon inattention le fait que j'ai toujours été une rêveuse et que j'ai souvent l'esprit ailleurs. Tout passe inaperçu jusqu'ici, je n'ai pas commis de faute, j'assure.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Par la fenêtre magique je constate que voilà, le soleil se couche, que la pleine lune ne devrait pas tarder à se montrer, cette lune qui a souvent été pour moi la cause d'une certaine appréhension par rapport à Remus et qui deviendra probablement pire maintenant !

Angoissée je vérifie mes sorts de verrouillages et d'insonorisation. J'arpente la pièce de long en large, j'ai peur. Comment cela va-t-il se passer ? Vais-je le sentir ? Aurais-je mal ? Aurais-je conscience, une fois transformée, de ce que je suis ?

Je me sens soudain seule, j'ai envie de pleurer et en même temps je suis fière. Je suis fière car je sais que dans la cabane hurlante d'ici peu, Remus aura la surprise d'attendre et de ne pas se transformer. Men parlera-t-il demain ? Attendra-t-il plusieurs nuits de pleine lune afin d'être sur de ce qui lui arrive ? Et surtout comment ferai-je pour ne pas éveiller son attention cet été sur le fait que je ne passe pas mes nuits dans ma chambre ?

Mise face aux faits c'est fou le nombre de questions que l'on peut soudainement se poser. J'ai mal au ventre, j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes... au secours qu'ai-je fais ! Je suis une idiote ! Même dans les situations courantes de la vie je ne sais pas m'en sortir sans l'aide d'un des merveilleux garçons de mon entourage, comment je vais pouvoir supporter de garder un tel secret, de vivre seule face à cela ! Je regrette tellement que l'un d'eux ne soit pas là pour me tenir la main, pour me dire de me calmer, me mentir en me disant sur que tout ira bien et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour moi...

Un dernier regard anxieux vers la fenêtre m'apprend que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps puis soudain, plus rien.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

**Chapitre 9 : **

**Me revoilà, ca a été long ? Non ? bon j'espère qu'au moins je ne vous décevrai pas... je trouve ce chapitre un peu court mais je ne voulais pas vous faire trop attendre du coup je le poste tel quel. Je ferais un effort pour le prochain. Mes remerciements habituels à mes revieweuses (je réponds de suite à celles qui m'ont écrites durant mes vacances) et comme je sais que ca fait plaisir de voir son pseudo écrit je vais prendre le temps de les mettre même si du coup je poste cinq minutes plus tard ! ****Donc merci à : ****Kalahane****, ****Angie59****, ****Elayna Black****, ****Catherine Broke****, ****sirius07****, ****Althéa54****, ****lilichoco, Green Dream****, et ****meeloo**

**Bonne lecture à tous! **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

J'ouvre les yeux. Ca n'a pas été si rude finalement, j'ai même l'impression d'avoir dormi. Je me lève, un peu courbaturée et tente d'assembler mes souvenirs. Je me souviens de quelques images, comme si j'avais rêvé. Je revois le visage froid de Sirius comme lorsque je lui ai dit que je tenais fort à lui et que je ne voulais que notre relation continue d'évoluer, je vois aussi Kevin et son regard de fou, Remus qui le frappe... Bien, ce n'est donc pas un rêve mais des souvenirs, des souvenirs douloureux... je m'en remettrai. J'ai un poids sur le cœur mais je peux surmonter ma peine, je l'ai déjà fais une fois sur le vif de l'instant alors pourquoi pas maintenant avec un peu de recul ?

D'un sortilège informulé que j'ai appris pour l'occasion, et qui est d'ailleurs le seul que je maitrise, j'ouvre la porte d'accès à une autre salle. J'y récupère ma baguette que j'avais mise hors de mon accès de peur de m'en servir pendant ma transformation pour m'enfuir et je me regarde dans le miroir : ca n'est pas fameux. J'ai les cheveux dans un désordre absolu, et les yeux rouges et gonflés : j'ai du beaucoup pleurer finalement cette nuit. Je ne savais pas que j'allai me faire souffrir moi-même, je pensais que je ne pouvais m'attaquer qu'aux autres en les confrontant à leur peine. Bon, tant pis, ca n'est pas bien grave, je n'ai aucune blessure contrairement à Remus après ces transformations, je n'ai besoin d'aucun séjour à l'infirmerie.

Remus... mon Remus, il faut que je le voie ! Je passe un peu d'eau sur mon visage et arrange ma tignasse puis cours jusqu'à l'infirmerie, pour faire comme si je ne savais pas. Je m'attends à me faire rejeter par l'infirmière, ou par être accueillie par des sourires et par cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Arrivée devant la porte je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle, puis patiente un peu : je veux graver ce moment dans ma mémoire, l'attente donnera à ce souvenir un peu de d'importance, le rendra plus solennel.

Enfin, je pousse la porte. Et je suis accueillie par... le silence. J'avance lentement et cherche quelqu'un de connu dans la pièce, recherche l'infirmière quand soudain on m'attrape par le poignet.

-Ba alors Tanit, tu es dans la lune (NdA : non le jeu de mot n'est pas fait exprès...), tu as failli nous passer devant sans nous voir.

Quoi, qu'est-ce que... Remus ! Remus, là, pâle dans ce lit blanc... Remus.

-Tu es sûre que ca va ?

-Oui... moi oui... Et toi Remus ?

-Ca va ! Ca a été mieux cette fois...

Il s'est transformé, ca n'est pas normal, qu'ai-je fais ? Je suis perdue, des larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues.

-Eh ! Tanit ! Ca va ?

J'ai intérêt à mieux jouer la comédie si je ne veux pas qu'ils découvrent ce que j'ai fais. Puis qui c'est, peut-être que ca se fera au fur et à mesure... oui voilà. Et même si ca n'est pas le cas, si Remus est éveillé et qu'il peut parler si tôt ce matin, c'est bien que ca a été plus doux cette nuit pour lui... ca doit être grâce à moi. J'espère. Ca veut peut-être dire que ma potion n'était pas assez forte pour le soigner, mais cela va peut-être lui faciliter la transformation.

Je souri, il faut que je me rattrape.

-Oui oui, je suis juste un peu sensible ce matin... allez savoir pourquoi !

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-Dis Tanit, tu n'as pas dormi ici cette nuit ?

-Et bien...

-Non mais... ca n'était pas vraiment une question...

-Ah...

Vite un mensonge, vite un mensonge... et un mensonge qui justifie que je rougisse soudainement !

-Et bien, tu vas me trouver bête... je lisais au studio sans pouvoir me résoudre à fermer mon livre ne serait-ce que deux minutes pour avoir le temps de rentrer au dortoir et j'ai finis par y tomber endormie... comme une marmotte.

-Au studio... tu as du y aller tard alors, je l'ai quitté à 22 heures...

-Oui on a du se manquer de peu...

C'est bon, je m'en suis sortie. Je suis très forte. Pour la pro du mensonge hip hip hip hourra !

En attendant ce soir il va falloir que je fasse un peu plus attention ! Le mois prochain aussi... enfin, la pro que je suis va bien trouver une solution ! C'est atroce je n'ai jamais su mentir ! A l'aide !

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Je réprime un bâillement. Deux nuits presque blanches ca fatigue... et ses souvenirs...Heureusement que ca n'est qu'une fois par mois, pendant les nuits où la pleine lune se lève dans toute sa grandeur. Cependant je me demande bien comment je vais pouvoir tenir lorsque j'aurai cours, cette fois cela passe parce que c'est la fin des vacances et que je n'ai pas à me concentrer mais quand je n'aurai pas cette chance je vais être embêtée.

Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour aller dormir ! Mais si je vais me coucher en plein après-midi je paraitrais suspecte aux yeux des garçons et d'Annabelle.

Je suis allongée sur un canapé, Sirius et assis en face de moi, on attend que les autres nous rejoignent. Je lutte pour ne pas m'endormir, mais mes paupières sont lourdes, si seulement Sirius pouvait parler, pour que je doive l'écouter et lui répondre !

-Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

-Oui.

Bon, s'il pouvait entamer une vraie conversation ca serait mieux... je m'assois. Allongée j'ai trop tendance à vouloir m'endormir.

-Ca va toi ?

-Oui oui.

Je me lève. Je ne peux pas m'endormir debout. Si ?

Les voilà qui entrent, enfin. James est en pleine conversation avec Annabelle, c'est bien un peu d'énergie à partager. Remus est tout à fait normal, calme mais c'est son habitude. Non, vraiment il s'est vite remis de sa nuit dans la cabane hurlante. Je suis contente, au moins je ne suis pas épuisée tout à fait inutilement.

Je me rassois, mais sur l'autre canapé cette fois, (comment ca je vous donne le mal de mer ?) et eux font de même. On commence à discuter tranquillement, puis bien vite parler m'ennuie. Je ne participe plus, j'écoute. Sirius raconte quelque chose, quelque chose de long à raconter. Je n'arrive plus à discerner ses propos, sa voix me berce. Il ne parle pourtant pas doucement, ne murmure pas comme il l'a déjà fait en ma présence mais je me sens extrêmement calme. Je ferme les yeux.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-Jolie déesse.

Bouh, voilà maintenant que j'entends la voix de Sirius dès mon réveil et qui de surplus murmure mon surnom, celui que lui seul me donne. Je deviens vraiment un cas pathologique. Bon tant qu'on y était je pouvais aussi m'imaginer sa main dans mes cheveux : c'est fait. Il faut vraiment que j'émerge. J'ouvre les yeux lentement et réalise. Je réalise que je ne suis peut-être pas si folle que ca : je suis bien endormie la tête sur l'épaule de Sirius qui me réveille doucement. Forcément je rougie. Depuis combien de temps ai-je pris Sirius pour oreiller ? Les autres ne sont plus là, je crois qu'ils viennent de sortir, la porte vient de se fermer.

-Humm... désolée !

-C'est pas grave... je te réveillais pour te dire que les autres élèves ne vont pas tarder à revenir. C'est l'heure.

-Oh... alors ca fait... ca fait quatre heure que je te dors dessus !

-Oui. Dis moi... tu dors bien ces derniers temps ?

Il est vraiment trop mignon, son visage inquiet pour moi si près du mien, ses lèvres si proches des miennes... hum... non, il faut que je cesse.

-Je... j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir cette nuit c'est tout... tu sais que je suis une marmotte alors dès qu'il me manque un peu de sommeil je suis dans un état pas possible...ca n'est pas bien grave, une bonne nuit ce soir et je suis de nouveau sur pieds !

Je tourne la tête, moins pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte que je mens que parce que je ne peux décemment garder mon visage si proche du sien. Sa main quitte mes cheveux, il se lève. Il me tend la main pour m'aider à en faire autant puis nous quittons tout deux la salle pour nous diriger vers l'entrée de l'école, où nous retrouveront nos amis... où je retrouverais mon cher Thomas et sa fameuse surprise.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Pour une surprise effectivement c'est une surprise ! Je ne pourrai pas caser Annabelle apparemment, la place est prise ! C'est étrange mais je ne m'en étais jamais douté, Thomas amoureux de Julia ! Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il détestait tant Sirius ces derniers temps ! Non seulement Sirius aguichait celle qu'il aime mais en plus Thomas croyait que Sirius me faisait du mal... Thomas et Julia... heureusement je fais assez confiance à Thomas pour savoir qu'il ne révélera aucun de mes secrets à sa copine, mes sentiments ne seront pas connus de tous d'ici peu... Quand même si ca n'est pas fort ca ! Ils donnaient l'air de ne pas s'apprécier, ils étaient deux coureurs et voilà qu'ils viennent m'annoncer, main dans la main, qu'ils se sont croisés pendant les vacances, qu'ils se sont expliqués et qu'ils s'aiment ! Amour quand tu nous tient !

Nous sommes à présent à deux lui et moi, sur son lit, ce qui me rassure : il a encore du temps à me réserver même s'il a une chérie. De ses affaires il sort mon cadeau.

-Tu vois que j'ai quand même trouvé le temps de penser à toi !

Comme une enfant, je le déballe à toute vitesse, répandant autours de moi des tas de petits morceaux de papier. Une fois le cadeau découvert je souri : il s'agit d'une petite peluche, un chien noir en particulier.

-Merci Thomas.

Il sait que j'affectionne tout particulièrement les grands chiens noirs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette passion m'a pris, mais le fait est que ce doit être le cas depuis que j'ai environ douze ans.

Je prends mon meilleur ami dans mes bras par reconnaissance, puis il entreprend de me raconter ses vacances et la façon dont il a fini par sortir avec Julia. Je lui raconte les miennes brièvement, en supportant son sourire peu discret chaque fois que j'évoque Sirius... il me fait raconter aussi ce qu'il s'est passé pendant et après le bal.

-C'est bien, vous avancez...

-Bof...

-Ba attends, c'est quand même louche tout ca...

-Je ne pense pas... mais en tout cas je suis contente que Julia et lui n'auront plus à flirter ensembles... alors que je savais que c'étais un jeu pour rendre jaloux un mystérieux inconnu je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être aussi jalouse que tu devais l'être !

-Amour quand tu nous tiens !

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

J'avais oublié, j'avais oublié que le retour de Thomas impliquait aussi le retour des autres. Le retour des élèves qui pour certains n'avaient pas oubliés l'incident du bal, et le retour de Kevin. Je l'avais oublié jusqu'à ce que je le croise alors que j'arpentais un couloir. S'il avait pu m'ignorer, ne pas me voir ! S'il avait pu s'abstenir de son sourire provoquant, de son regard empli de fierté. Peut-être que je deviens parano, que j'ai mal interprété parce qu'il m'impressionne, parce qu'il me fait peur... mais cela revient au même, j'étais vraiment moins sûre de moi après l'avoir rencontré. C'est limite d'ailleurs si je ne me suis pas jetée comme une petite fille qui a entendu un bruit venant de sa chambre et dans laquelle elle soupçonne la présence d'un monstre terrifiant dans les bras de Sirius en le croisant.

Heureusement je me suis retenue, il m'aurait prise pour une folle sinon. Puis il faut un peu que j'arrête de faire l'enfant si je veux qu'il réalise que j'ai grandi et que je ne suis plus la petite Tinou. En plus il y avait Peter à côté de lui, et James aussi.

-Bonjour vous trois !

-Bonjour !

-Tu n'es pas avec Thomas ?

-Non, on était déjà arrivés devant la salle quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais oublié mon devoir... puis comme ca je l'ai laissé avec Julia ! Vous ne les trouvez pas mignons vous tous les deux ? Ah l'amour c'est merveilleux ! Bon, je file moi... ils vont tous finir par se demander s'il ne m'est pas arrivé quelque chose en chemin !

Je vais pour repartir rapidement afin de ne pas être en retard puis fais soudain demi-tour.

-Et Remus vous en avez fait quoi ?

-Aucune idée, on l'a perdu de vue après le petit déjeuner. Il était intenable !

-Oh... c'est étrange ca... si ca se reproduit vous m'en parlerez n'est-ce pas ? Bon j'y vais pour de vrai ! Salut !

Après les avoir vu, je vais mieux, j'ai tout de même bien moins peur. De toute façon sur le chemin les seules choses qui me viennent à l'esprit sont le magnifique regard gris de Sirius et ce que je viens d'apprendre sur le comportement de mon frère. De retour devant la salle j'ignore les murmures, je ne fléchis pas devant les moqueries : j'ai tout de même un minimum d'orgueil. Peu après moi, arrive Annabelle qui me montre son soutien d'un sourire avant de commencer une conversation banale sur le cours à venir.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou tout le monde

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 10 ! Au début je pensais ne jamais pouvoir réussir à le boucler avant un long moment, mais finalement ma muse est revenue pendant que j'écrivais et je vous poste aujourd'hui le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écris pour cette fic. Et en plus il se passe des choses, enfin je vais vous laisser découvrir ca par vous-même. Avant, je vais remercier mes revieweuses : ****Fubuki****, ****Althéa54****, ****Catherine Broke****, ****sirius07****, ****Angie59****, ****meelo**** et ****Elayna Black****. Et maintenant je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Deux mois, deux longs mois se sont écoulés depuis ma première transformation. Durant ce temps, j'ai du subir les moqueries des autres, surtout au début, mais mes amis ont toujours étés là pour me soutenir et me défendre lorsque l'on m'humiliait et je n'étais pas présente dans la pièce. Maintenant les remarques vexantes s'étaient volatilisées : suffisamment de temps était passé, les Maraudeurs avaient enchaîné assez de blagues pour faire parler d'eux et de plus les élèves se préoccupaient plus des vacances de noël qui commençaient à partir de demain.

Je rencontre de moins en moins souvent Kevin et il a l'air de m'avoir oublié (lui qui au début m'effrayait par ses regards noirs et ses bonjours moqueurs) ce qui ne m'empêche pas de frissonner chaque fois qu'il entre dans mon champs de vision. C'est ridicule et je le sais, mais depuis que je me transforme j'ai tendance à être plus sensible, plus susceptible.

Ca n'a d'ailleurs pas échappé aux garçons, et le mois dernier Thomas m'a même demandé si j'allais bien. Sachant que ca le gênerait et qu'il ne me poserait de ce fait plus ce genre de question, je lui ai répondu que c'était tout simplement du à mes règles. Il a rougit légèrement et a changé de sujet. J'avais gagné mais je n'étais pas pour autant soulagée : je n'aimais pas mentir à mon meilleur ami, moi qui avait du devenir la reine des mensonges.

Je me repose sur mon lit, sachant que dans deux jours la fatigue serait telle que j'aurai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, mais encore une fois je me dis que cela vaut le coup. Remus est toujours un loup garou, mais il souffre moins et se remet plus vite de ces nuits redoutées. Ainsi il pourra passer noël avec nous et en forme, et ce même si le réveillon tombe trois jours après la pleine lune.

Dans la pièce, Mary s'agite : elle prépare ses affaires pour partir demain. Elle seule ne reste pas ici pour les vacances. Les Maraudeurs, Annabelle, Thomas, Julia et moi avons décidé de passer noël ensemble. Mais je ne sais pas où. En effet, les dortoirs sont trop petits, tout comme le studio, et nous ne pouvons le fêter dans une des salles communes, les Gryffondors ne pouvant aller à celle des Poufsouffles et inversement. De plus, ca n'aurait pas été très intime. Enfin ! Les garçons trouveraient bien, je n'avais pas à m'en faire pour ca.

Annabelle est absente, peut-être est elle avec Lily qui elle aussi reste pour les vacances, pour la plus grande joie de James à qui elle a cessé de mettre des gifles. Il faut dire qu'il s'est amélioré depuis qu'Annabelle lui donne des conseils.

Julia, elle, est avec Thomas car à ma grande surprise, leur couple dure, leur relation a l'air d'être sérieuse. Ma surprise n'a rien à voir avec du mécontentement, en effet je suis heureuse que Thomas ait trouvé quelqu'un qui lui convienne et qui en plus est une de mes amies, ce qui facilite les choses : elle ne m'empêche pas de le voir, sait quel lien lui et moi nous entretenons.

Et moi je tente vainement de m'endormir, car bien que d'ici quatre jours je serai au summum de l'épuisement, je ne le suis pas à l'instant. Du coup j'écoute ma musique (quelques chansons tristes comme d'habitude) en serrant contre moi mon gros chien en peluche. Il ne me manque plus que le doigt dans la bouche pour ressembler complètement à une petite fille. Une larme coule sur ma joue : le signe que la pleine lune approche. Je hais être ainsi vulnérable, je déteste que mes émotions l'emporte sur mon mental. Sincèrement, quelle idiote de pleurer juste parce que j'écoute des chansons déprimantes, que je repense aux points sombres de ma vie, que je redoute ce qu'il va encore m'arriver dans deux jours... c'est pourtant la troisième fois que je vais me transformer !

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et se referme d'elle-même, sans que personne n'entre ou ne sorte. Je pense qu'une des filles a du mal la fermer et qu'il y a donc eu un courant d'air. Je ne remarque pas qu'aucune des fenêtres n'est ouverte pour la bonne raison que nous sommes en décembre. Cet événement a au moins le bienfait de me sortir de mes pensées, et alors je tente de me reprendre. J'éteins la musique, sèche les larmes dont j'ai honte même si je suis seule et m'assois, ma peluche toujours serrée contre ma poitrine. Je respire profondément et alors, Sirius apparaît à côté de moi. Sirius qui n'a rien à faire là et qui était absent de la pièce quelques secondes auparavant. Je débloque, j'ai des hallucinations. Enfin, il me semble bien réel pour une hallucination, il me semble bien réel lorsqu'il rit de la peur qu'il m'a causé.

-Qu'est-ce que... comment tu...

-Ah... tu n'étais pas au courant pour la cape d'invisibilité de James ?

-Non...

-Et bien maintenant tu l'es !

Une cape d'invisibilité ! Ca ne m'étonne pas alors que souvent ils arrivent à passer inaperçu lorsqu'ils font leurs blague... mais...eh !

-Sirius, dis moi que vous n'êtes jamais venus dans mon dortoir auparavant !

Il ne répond pas assez vite à mon gout... je vais le tuer. D'ailleurs je lui envoie déjà un regard significatif.

-Mais pas moi ! Remus ! Quand tu étais en première année tu avais loupé un repas... alors il s'inquiétait !

-C'est bien mon frère ça... n'empêche que je vais le tuer quand même ! Mais... tu fais quoi au juste ici ?

-Je venais te voir.

-Euh... ca t'a pris comme ca l'idée de venir me retrouver dans ma chambre ?

-En fait j'ai un truc à te proposer... tu sais que James, ton frère, Peter et moi on connaît bien le château... et bien il se trouve que l'on connaisse une sortie menant vers Pré-au-Lard et que je venais voir si ca t'intéressait de m'y accompagner... on pourra acheter nos cadeaux !

-Je suis partante ! Ca ne peux me faire que du bien de sortir du château...

-... Tu veux me parler de ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Mon cœur bondit soudain trop brusquement et me fait mal. De quoi parle-t-il ? Je suis sûre d'avoir été discrète, il ne peut pas avoir deviné ! Ni pour mes sentiments pour lui, ni pour mes transformations.

-Je t'ai vu sécher des larmes quand je suis entré... il doit bien y avoir une raison non ?

Oh...ca n'est que ca... En plus c'est mignon il s'inquiète pour moi ! Si je n'étais pas trop fière pour le faire je me jetterai bien dans ses bras en pleurant pour qu'il me console.

-Je me suis mise du shampoing dans les yeux tout à l'heure...

-Et pourquoi tu n'as pas les cheveux mouillés ?

-Parce que je les ai séchés avec un sort !

-Tu n'avoueras jamais avoir pleuré n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu l'avouerais toi peut-être !

-Non.

-Alors tu vois !

Il me sourit, complice, puis me tend la main pour me lever.

-Il faudrait qu'on se bouge si on veut arriver à Pré-au-Lard avant la fermeture des boutiques ! Au fait... pas mal la peluche !

-Oui ! C'est Thomas qui me l'a offerte. J'adore les gros chiens noirs ! Et le truc c'est que ca ne date que depuis mes douze ans... enfin bref...

Sirius a un sourire étrange, sûrement se moque-t-il gentiment de moi. C'est qu'il doit me trouver un peu puérile. J'ai quand même seize ans ! C'est un peu vieux pour serrer des peluches dans ses bras et pour affirmer avec les étoiles dans les yeux qu'on est attirée par les chiens noirs !

Enfin ! J'oublie, prend mon porte-monnaie et ma cape, puis me dirige vers la sortie avec Sirius. Je vais découvrir un nouvel aspect de mon école aujourd'hui.

-Oh... surtout ne dis pas à ton frère que je t'ai montré le chemin. Il me tuerait : il aurait trop peur que tu ne t'en serves pour aller en ville seule !

-Et toi, tu n'as pas peur que je le fasse ?

-Non... je te fais confiance. Puis crois-moi, je te le ferai regretter amèrement si tu t'attirais des ennuis en voulant sortir secrètement et sans moi. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves dans la même situation qu'au bal. Tu me promets que tu ne t'échapperas pas de Poudlard sans moi ?

-Oui Sirius... je te le promets.

Comme il est mignon... j'aime qu'il se préoccupe de ma sécurité. J'aime qu'il s'intéresse à moi tout simplement. Certes ce comportement peut être celui d'un frère, d'un ami ou d'un petit copain, mais je ne me sens pas d'humeur à minimiser les choses. Et puis, le principal c'est qu'il soit là et me fasse plaisir non ? Peu importe dans quel optique il le fait ! Je suis aux anges, j'ai Sirius rien que pour moi toute l'après-midi, et on sort en duo ! Quelle bonne initiative il a prit ! Je me demande comment ca lui est venu, c'est la première fois qu'il fait cela, mais sincèrement, je ne risque pas de me plaindre de sa muse car elle l'a diablement bien inspiré !

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

J'ai passé une après-midi merveilleuse. Et à présent j'ai tout les cadeaux qu'il me manquait. J'ai acheté une jupe pour Julia dans ce magasin qu'elle affectionne beaucoup et dans lequel Sirius s'est amusé à me faire tout essayer pour exaspérer la vendeuse qui nous fixait d'un air suspicieux et qui nous a virés à partir du moment où j'ai obligé Sirius à revêtir tout comme moi différentes robes du magasin , un gloss pour Annabelle qui n'aime pas le rouge à lèvres qui n'est à son gout pas assez discret, et pour le gourmand Peter j'ai fais le plein de confiseries en tout genre. Lui, m'a demandé de l'aide pour les filles, parce qu'il était chargé du cadeau collectif que leur faisait les Maraudeurs. Nous avons donc trouvé du papier à lettres et des plumes pour Annabelle, et pour Julia un CD du groupe qu'elle apprécie.

Ca me rassure de savoir que je n'aurai pas à trouver des excuses pour éloigner mesamis de moi lors de la sortie officielle à Pré-au-Lard organisée demain par Dumbledore, parce que tous les ans j'étais dans un état de stress monstrueux dès qu'il s'agissait d'acheter un cadeau sans que la personne à qui il était destiné ne s'en doute. Et comme cette année ma susceptibilité s'est développée de façon peu naturelle, ma résistance au stress a fortement faibli.

Quand nous rentrons, nos achats réduits et rangés dans nos poches, tout le monde est au studio. Forcément ils nous demandent où nous étions passés et nous inventons que nous nous sommes croisés à la volière, ce qui explique nos nez rougis par le froid. Personne ne semble y faire attention, sauf peut-être James qui semble trop amusé par notre réponse pour nous croire. Heureusement il se taie, et aucun de nos amis n'a le réflexe de lire l'amusement dans ses yeux... je me demande même si Sirius le remarque. Enfin, peut-être suis-je tout simplement parano.

Je me débarrasse de ma cape et cherche une place où m'asseoir. Les canapés n'étant plus libres, je me résigne à m'installer sur un pouf récupéré je ne sais où par les garçons récemment, parce qu'ils avaient remarqués qu'on manquait de plus en plus souvent de place. D'ailleurs je trouve ce pouf génial : il s'adapte à la forme de notre corps ce qui le rend extrêmement confortable. Avant même que j'y sois arrivée, Sirius s'y installe en me prenant de vitesse. Tout le monde rit sauf moi qui fait semblant de bouder et alors que je m'apprête à m'asseoir à terre il me propose gentiment de m'installer sur ses genoux. Je n'hésite pas, j'y vais. Après tout, je m'assois souvent sur les genoux de mon frère ou de James et je ne vois donc pas le mal qu'il y a à abuser de la politesse de Sirius. Je le découvre vite. C'est intenable : dès que Sirius parle, son souffle me caresse le cou et son parfum provoque chez moi une sensation qui n'a rien de gentille. Je me trouble, et je devine qu'en plus je dois l'écraser puisqu'il gesticule sans cesse. Alors je me lève et cherche une excuse à vitesse éclair.

-J'ai un peu trop chaud habillée comme ca, je monte au dortoir me changer. On se retrouve dans la grande salle pour manger !

Et je file, prenant note intérieurement de ne plus jamais arriver au studio en dernière pour ne plus être confronté à une situation pareille, en plus je suis sûre que Thomas a comprit que j'avais sorti une fausse excuse pour m'éloigner de Sirius et qu'il va m'embêter avec ca... si seulement mon meilleur ami n'avait pas découvert avant moi-même mes sentiments pour l'ami de mon frère, j'aurai pu éviter bien des séances pendant lesquelles il me taquine ! Heureusement, pour le diner, il y aura assez de place, on pourra même tous manger à la même table. Ca a du bon, les départs en vacances même quand, contrairement à la majorité des élèves, on ne part pas !

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Je vis de plus en plus mal mes transformations. Chaque fois, des souvenirs douloureux remontent à la surface, des souvenirs que je croyais oubliés depuis longtemps, des blessures que je pensais soignées et j'ai du mal à le supporter.

Avant d'aller voir mon frère à l'infirmerie il faut que je me calme. Je me dirige pour cela vers la forêt interdite, à la lisière je ne cours aucun risque. Là je ne retiens plus mes larmes. C'est tellement dur. Tellement dur de revivre tous ces instants où je me suis sentie transparente, ces moments où des paroles dures m'ont faite souffrir. Si seulement je n'étais pas si fatiguée je réagirai peut-être mieux, mais là, je me sens mal. De plus toute une série de mensonges obligatoires m'attendent probablement, il faudra que je trouve la force de jouer la comédie.

Alors que je pleure silencieusement la tête entre les bras, je sens quelque chose qui m'effleure. Surprise, je vois alors un gros chien noir assis à mes côtés. Que fait-il là ? Il ne me semble pas que les chiens des élèves soit autorisé à venir à Poudlard... à moins que Dumbledore l'est exceptionnellement permis pour les vacances. En tout cas, il est vraiment mignon et c'est idiot, mais il ne m'effraie pas du tout, je me sens même totalement en confiance. Alors je me mets à lui parler, comme à un ami.

-Je dois être dans un triste état n'est-ce pas ? Heureusement je ne pense pas que tu m'en tiendras rigueur, et je ne pense pas non plus que tu iras me dénoncer auprès de mes amis. Tu seras le seul à savoir que la gamine que je suis se sent mal, et c'est un privilège pour toi de me voir pleurer ! ... Ah, si seulement ca pouvait être plus simple. Tu vois, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fais, je le devais, mais j'aurai tout de même espéré souffrir un peu moins et obtenir un meilleur résultat. Enfin, c'est trop tard maintenant.

Alors que je monologue devant cet animal qui curieusement a l'air intéressé par mes propos, comme s'il les comprenait, je remarque une tache de sang près de lui, et affolée constate qu'il est blessé. Plutôt que de faire attention à lui je n'avais su que lui parler de mes problèmes ! Je me lève et le contourne pour voir ce qu'il en est, et alors que je me demande si l'infirmière ou le directeur accepterait de m'aider, le chien s'enfuit. Je reste un instant sur place, déroutée puis ne pouvant rien faire d'autre je pars. Il est temps que j'aille retrouver mon frère. Je me retourne une dernière fois, au cas où mon nouvel ami serait revenu, et ne distinguant rien entre les arbres je rentre au château, un peu inquiète pour lui mais me forgeant un masque de sérénité.

Remus va bien. Je peux même lui faire un petit câlin sans craindre de lui faire mal. Ca me fait du bien de voir qu'il souffre moins de ces transformations, ca me motive, me redonne foi en moi. Je suis prête à passer encore des tas d'horribles pleines lunes si c'est pour le voir sourire le lendemain. Je ne sais pas s'il se demande pourquoi sa récupération est plus rapide à présent, s'il ne craint pas de souffrir plus encore lorsque tout reviendra à la normale, mais je suis sûre que jamais il ne devinera ce que j'ai fais. D'ailleurs pour ne pas éveiller ces soupçons, je ressors l'habituel :

-Un jour ca sera fini, je trouverai comment te débarrasser de ce fardeau.

C'est un mensonge, je le sais. Je suis tout à fait consciente que je ne pourrai jamais faire mieux, qu'il sera un loup-garou toute sa vie. Ca me donne envie de pleurer. En trois mois, j'ai perdu l'espoir de voir mon frère guérir un jour, j'ai perdu mon insouciance. Je ne suis même plus sincère quand je lui dis que je suis sûre qu'un jour tout s'arrangera pour lui. Je n'ai pas su trouver le remède miracle, il n'existe pas, tout simplement.

Un quart d'heure après moi, Sirius entre dans la pièce où Peter et moi tenions déjà compagnie à Remus. Je le salue puis repose ma tête sur l'oreiller que je partage avec mon frère. J'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde étrangement, que son regard est à la fois triste et interrogateur. Mais je sais que je me fais des idées, lui non plus ne peux pas savoir, il n'a aucune raison de me suspecter de quoi que ce soit. La culpabilité me fait m'angoisser d'un rien, me fait mal interpréter son regard. Même si je suis convaincue que ca n'est qu'une illusion que je me fais, ce que je lis dans ses yeux me gène, alors je fixe le plafond et me donne un air de fille perdue dans ses pensées. Ca me ressemble tellement cette attitude que personne ne s'étonnera du fait que je sois dans la lune... enfin, du fait que je sois songeuse. Je préfère éviter d'utiliser les expressions contenant le mot lune maintenant.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

J'hallucine, comment ai-je pu ignorer l'existence de cette pièce fantastique pendant cinq ans et demi ! La salle sur demande... cette salle magique qui fourni tout ce dont on a besoin.

Pour fêter noël les garçons nous y ont emmenés, et pour l'occasion elle est merveilleusement décorée. Le sol est couvert de fausse neige, tout comme le mobilier constitué d'une longue table faisant office de buffet, et d'un réfrigérateur sur un côté de la salle, au centre d'une grande table autours de laquelle sont installés des canapés dépliables en lits et de poufs placés un peu partout. Un grand sapin installé au fond de la pièce, des faux cerfs et des guirlandes insistent plus encore sur cette ambiance de noël mêlée à une touche de romantisme grâce au plafond donnant l'impression d'une vue sur un ciel étoilée et aux nombreuses bougies s'ajoutant à la lumière tamisée.

Je rends leurs tailles normales aux cadeaux que j'avais rapetissés pour les ranger dans ma poche et les pose au pied du sapin, à côtés des autres.

-Les filles, vous êtes magnifiques !

Oh... Sirius ! Lui aussi est très élégant ce soir. Je détourne avec difficulté mon regard de peur qu'il ne soit trop insistant... mais c'est que Sirius est vraiment très beau ! En même temps vous m'accorderez que Sirius est toujours très beau...

-Et toi Tanit on dirait que tu es l'ange de noël !

Je rougie, ravie du compliment. Je ne sais pas si je ressemble à un ange, mais en tout cas une chose est sûre : je suis assortie à la décoration de la pièce. En effet, je porte une longue robe blanche sans manche, et j'ai ajouté quelques faux flocons de neige dans ma chevelure ondulée... oh et les cernes que j'ai affiché durant deux jours ont enfin disparue... ca aide question beauté.

-Comme quoi j'avais raison de t'appeler déesse... je savais que tu me cachais ta véritable identité !

-Flatteur !

Quelques danses, pas mal d'aller et venue vers le buffet et quelques verres plus tard, arrive l'heure tant attendue : minuit. Aussitôt, nous nous regroupons tous vers le sapin et nous commençons nos échanges de cadeaux. La magie de noël opère. Tous nous redevenons des enfants, nous retrouvons à la fois paisiblement et follement autours des paquets. Une douce satisfaction nous envahi lorsque nous voyons le sourire sur les lèvres de la personne qui vient d'ouvrir un présent de notre part et lorsque nous découvrons les attentions qu'on eu pour nous nos amis.

Les filles m'ont offert un miroir que tiennent deux cupidons, je les sers dans les bras pour les remercier.

Je rougie lorsque je m'aperçois que Thomas a eu l'audace de m'offrir un t-shirt noir sur lequel est inscrit « I love the black » et prie pour que personne ne comprenne tout en envoyant un regard de défi à mon meilleur ami.

Je ris en voyant l'écharpe de l'équipe de Quidditch que je préfère que m'a acheté James, car sans le savoir je lui ai fait le même cadeau, sauf que les équipes que nous supportons tout deux ne sont pas les mêmes.

Je regarde Sirius, qui porte déjà la chevalière que je lui ai offerte, en souriant bêtement lorsque je vois ma nouvelle robe de nuit avec des chiens noirs pour motifs.

-Sirius, demande James, pourquoi une robe de nuit avec des chiens noirs ?

-Euh... juste parce que j'ai appris récemment que notre demoiselle aimait ces nobles animaux.

-Nobles animaux ? Sirius !

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi toute cette conversation pour si peu mais ne cherche pas non plus à en trouver la raison : les garçons ont tellement de petits délires ensemble qu'il est normal que je ne puisse pas toujours suivre.

Nous poursuivons l'échange de cadeaux puis vite retournons à nos canapés, à parler de tout et de rien, à manger, à boire (Remus ne me fait même pas de remarques) et à jouer à des bêtises comme des actions-vérités.

La fête se déroule dans la bonne humeur, puis petit à petit certains s'endorment dont mon frère, Annabelle, Peter et Julia. James et Thomas, ivres, font les idiots au fond de la salle. Quand à moi, je suis allongée contre Sirius. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée là, en fait, je suis un peu confuse. Peut-être ai-je trop bu. Mais je suis bien là, lovée contre lui qui se tient sur un coude. Il me caresse lentement le dos et me dépose quelques petits baisers sur le haut du front. Comme si nous étions ensemble. Une tendresse infinie prend place en moi, je relève la tête, le regarde dans les yeux, et le désir s'ajoute à cette première émotion. J'aime la façon dont il m'observe. Sa main, cesse de voyager le long de mon dos. Et alors, comme dans les téléfilms moldus, le temps semble se figer, le monde cesse d'exister, nos visages se rapprochent et nos lèvres finissent par se frôler. Je ne réfléchis pas, je sens juste quelque chose se contracter dans mon ventre et mon cœur s'affoler dans ma poitrine. Une seconde plus tard, Sirius est à un mètre de moi.

-Désolé ma déesse, tu as trop bu... je... je n'aurai pas du.

Je dois effectivement avoir trop bu : je ne souffre pas, je ne pleure pas. Je suis peut-être un peu déçue tout de même. Puis le calme revient après la tempête, je m'endors sans réaliser vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Le lendemain midi, après être rentrées dans notre dortoir en laissant dans la salle sur demande les gros dormeurs de garçons, (et après un beau rêve que j'ai fait durant les quelques heures où j'ai dormi et où Sirius et moi partagions un tendre moment) les filles et moi nous retrouvons les cadeaux de nos autres amis et de nos familles que les elfes se sont chargés d'amener sur nos lits. Comme une enfant, que je suis peut-être encore d'ailleurs, je me jette sur mes paquets. Mes parents m'ont envoyé un flacon du produit que j'aime utiliser pour nettoyer mon balai, Mary m'a envoyé un pendentif porte-bonheur et Edouard du chocolat. J'ouvre mon dernier paquet, une boite en forme de cœur. Seulement je la referme bien vite, dégoutée. A l'intérieur grouillent bons nombres de vers autours d'une rose fanée. C'est écœurant. Qui a bien pu m'envoyer un truc pareil ? Rogue peut-être, puisqu'avant son départ je lui ai coloré ses cheveux en blond ou alors... Kevin. Non c'est absurde, il m'a oublié depuis longtemps et je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait quelque chose d'aussi idiot. Mais quand même... c'est assez troublant.

-Ca ne va pas Tanit ? me demande Annabelle.

-Si ! Je viens de finir l'ouverture des paquets !

-Qui t'as envoyé la boîte en forme de cœur ? Un admirateur ?

-Euh non...

En effet, je pense que si le destinataire est un admirateur secret alors celui-ci doit sérieusement revoir sa technique de séduction.

-Un cousin qui m'envoie des chocolats.

-Ah... je peux en avoir un ?

Pourquoi ai-je menti ? Peut-être par habitude. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter aussi peut-être... s'il vient de Rogue il n'y a pas à avoir peur... je me suis déjà défendue de lui un assez grand nombre de fois ! C'est juste une mauvaise blague. Et puis, elle en aurait parlé aux garçons et ils en auraient fait toute une histoire... en attendant que dois-je lui répondre maintenant ?

-Et bien... je ne pense pas qu'ils seront à ton gout...

-Qu'ont-ils de si spécial ?

-euh...

-Tu sais si tu ne veux pas m'en donner un je ne vais pas être en colère ! Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir.

Oh, je l'ai vexée. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'imagine que je suis si égoïste. J'apprécie beaucoup Annabelle, elle est toujours là quand j'ai besoin de quelque chose, elle est là quand je veux parler de choses que je ne peux évoquer avec Thomas car typiquement féminines, elle est là pour me distraire en histoire de la magie, pour partager des fous rire en dehors des cours... oui Annabelle a su s'imposer comme amie.

Je lui demande de venir me rejoindre sur mon lit et d'être discrète pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Julia qui en est qu'à la moitié de ses cadeaux. Puis je lui montre mes fameux « chocolats ».

-Mais c'est horrible ! Qui t'a envoyé cela ?

-Aucune idée ! Enfin voilà... maintenant tu comprends que j'étais embêtée.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite !

-Ba... ce n'est pas très important. C'est juste un ou une idiote qui a voulu s'amuser. Seulement si mon frère est au courant il va s'énerver pour rien, ca va gâcher son jour de noël où tout est sensé être beau et il ne va plus vouloir me lâcher ! alors... si ca pouvait rester entre nous...

-Tanit ! Ton frère ne te veut pas de mal. Il tient à toi c'est tout...

-Et je tiens aussi à lui ! Pourtant je ne suis pas sans cesse dans ses jambes. Je peux m'en sortir toute seule, il ferait mieux de s'occuper de lui.

-Si tu le dis... bon, balance ce truc et on rejoint Julia !

Il n'y a pas, Annabelle est vraiment géniale... maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à lui faire m'avouer où elle part quand elle disparaît de temps à autres.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre

**Coucou tout le monde me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop trop longue... mais bon je vais soulager ma conscience en espérant que vous étiez toutes en vacances et n'avez pas vu le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis le dernier chapitre. Bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder, je remercie juste mes revieweuses : ****Elayna Black****, ****Althéa54****, ****Catherine Broke****, ****Angie59****, ****sirius07**** et ****kiwoui**** , et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Pourquoi, pourquoi faut-il qu'il recommence ? Cela va faire depuis noël que Sirius m'évite, je pensais que ce soir il ferait un effort pour nouvel an mais non, il s'est montré au contraire particulièrement distant. Qu'ai-je bien pu faire ? J'en ai marre de ce garçon lunatique, un jour il est adorable, le lendemain il ne me regarde même plus. Il m'agace ! Le pire c'est qu'il n'est comme ca qu'avec moi. En attendant je ne vais quand même pas rejouer le numéro de la dernière fois, je crois que j'ai eu une bonne leçon ce jour là. De toute façon il n'y a pas de mec cinglé qui pourrait jouer le rôle de Kevin dans les parages. Sirius, je te déteste ! Je te déteste parce que je t'aime et que tu ne me regardes même plus !

Je traine le long de la lisière de la forêt. Ca m'est arrivé plusieurs fois depuis ma rencontre avec cet étrange chien noir, le fait est que j'aimerai bien le retrouver et que je m'inquiète pour lui. Je finis par m'asseoir contre un arbre en attendant. Mais en attendant quoi, ca je ne sais pas. Puis le voilà qui arrive, le chien, sa blessure disparue. Je souris, au moins il y en a un de nous qui va mieux. Il s'approche de moi et s'assoit à mes côtés.

-Je suis contente de te retrouver... et en forme !

Je le caresse il est mignon. Il se met sur le dos, c'est qu'il profite de ma gentillesse ce fripon !

-Tu sais que tu reviens au bon moment ? Chaque fois tu fais ton apparition quand je ne vais pas très bien, ce qui en même temps n'est pas très difficile ces derniers temps. Tu veux que je t'explique ?

Je souris, il s'est couché à côté de moi et semble m'écouter, et lorsque je lui demande s'il veut des explications il penche un peu la tête sur le côté, c'est amusant.

-Aujourd'hui si je suis malheureuse c'est parce que quelqu'un à qui je tiens beaucoup est distant avec moi. Et ca me manque de rire avec lui, d'être proche de lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal. Peut-être en a-t-il marre de moi... on s'était fort rapprochés je trouve peut-être trop pour qu'il puisse me supporter dans ses parages si souvent. Puis je dois être si embêtante avec mes crises de susceptibilité...Ah, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, mais bon... Ca me fait quand même du mal que Sirius, le garçon en question, m'évite. Mais je dois t'embêter avec mes problèmes... si tu es un chien sauvage ca ne doit pas être ton truc d'écouter les jérémiades de gamines comme moi... surtout que tous mes soucis sont de ma faute... dis... je pensais travailler sur un objectif que je me suis fixé, si tu veux tu peux m'aider !

Vous allez rire, mais au cours de mon discours il m'a semblé triste puis surpris lors de ma dernière phrase.

-J'essaie d'apprendre à faire un patronus... je me suis dit que ca pouvait me protéger de moi-même... enfin, laisse tomber tu te fiches de mes expériences... le truc c'est que je n'arrive pas à créer autre chose qu'une masse argentée qui ne ressemble à rien. Peut-être que ta présence m'encouragera... puis si je m'évanouie tu me réanimeras !

Le voyant resté là, comme intéressé, je me décide à commencer. Je pense alors à la fois où j'ai su que j'étais une sorcière et que j'allais intégrer l'école de Poudlard où je savais pouvoir retrouver mon frère qui me manquait énormément.

-Spero Patronum !

Pour mieux revivre le bonheur du moment j'ai fermé les yeux. Quand je les ouvre je vois trouble mais assez bien pour constater que mon patronus n'a toujours pas prit forme. C'est désespérant, ca fait plus d'un mois que j'essaie. J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas de souvenir assez puissant. J'essaie avec la fois où j'ai reçue les merveilleux résultats de mes BUSEs et où j'ai sauté dans les bras de Thomas mais de nouveau je loupe mon sortilège. J'ai les jambes qui tremblent. Chaque fois j'ai besoin d'une énergie considérable et cela m'exaspère de ne pas pouvoir enchaîner les essais. Bon, un troisième pour la route... il me faut juste le bon souvenir... attendez que je cherche... un léger coup sur ma jambe me fait tomber au sol. C'est le chien qui a posé sa patte sur moi. Le pauvre, c'est qu'il ne devait pas trouver ca drôle de me voir travailler ! Je devrais arrêter pour aujourd'hui... pour une fois que je le vois je ne vais pas l'abandonner pour travailler. Surtout que lui contrairement à Sirius prends le temps de rester à mes côtés... Je reste immobile au sol le temps de retrouver mes forces et lui vient se coucher près de moi, la tête sur mes genoux. Je le caresse machinalement tout en pensant à ma situation complexe.

Quelques temps plus tard, je rejoins le château car même si je me suis bien couverte avant de sortir et qu'après notre pause tendresse le chien (que j'ai décidé d'appeler Terendul : le grand ténébreux) et moi avons joués à se courir l'un après l'autre (bien sûr je n'en menais pas large face à lui) il fait trop froid pour moi. De toute façon il va bien falloir que j'aille manger. Il va falloir que je mange avec tout le groupe où Sirius sera et où il s'arrangera soit pour se mettre le plus loin possible de moi, soit pour discuter avec la personne à mes côtés. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin : ma complicité avec Sirius, mon bon moment avec un animal de la forêt...

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-Tu m'étonnes quand même !

Assises sur mon lit avec quelques bonbons, Annabelle et moi, comme deux confidentes parlions du fait que Thomas et Julia étaient mignons ensembles.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bin je ne sais pas, tu es fort proche de Thomas, je pensais que le fait qu'il ait une copine te déprimerait.

-Oh non. Thomas m'aime toujours autant, Julia ne m'a pas volé ma place de meilleure amie, lui et moi gardons notre relation privilégiée. En plus il n'a pas choisi une fille qui m'empêche de le voir, Julia est tout à fait consciente que son copain et moi sommes inséparables, elle comprend que l'on ait besoin de se voir souvent. Et puis, s'il est heureux je le suis aussi. Quelle mauvaise amie je serai sinon !

-Et si c'était ton frère qui était en couple, tu réagirais de la même façon ?

-Oh... je ne sais pas. Ca dépend de pas mal de chose : si la fille est bien, s'il continue tout de même à passer du temps avec moi et les Maraudeurs, si elle s'entend avec nous... j'aurai du mal au début, mais moi je veux que mon frère soit heureux, il le mérite. Et l'amour partagé rend heureux... alors... puis je ne peux pas lui demander d'être célibataire à vie, comme il ne peut pas me le demander. D'ailleurs ca il a du mal à s'en rendre compte ! Puis, c'est pareil. Jamais cette fille ne me volera ma place de sœur.

-Il en a de la chance ton frère ! Si j'étais sa copine jamais je ne l'empêcherais de te voir... puis de toute façon comme toutes les deux on est amies ca ne poserait pas problème !

-C'est sûr... ca serait bien !

La conversation a prit un drôle de tournant. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment on en est arrivé là. Puis soudain, l'illumination se fait dans mon esprit.

-Dis... tu penses quoi de mon frère ?

La façon dont elle rougit est significative. Alors je comprends, je comprends pourquoi elle aime tant retrouver les Maraudeurs, ca n'est pas juste parce qu'elle s'entend bien avec eux ! Pourquoi ne me suis-je rendue compte de rien avant ? Décidément les histoires de cœurs se font sans que je ne m'en aperçoive jamais... peut-être suis-je trop narcissique ? Sûrement... en attendant je manque de tact, pauvre Annabelle elle a vraiment l'air gênée.

-Oh puis non laisse tomber... dis, ca ne te dirait pas d'inviter tout le monde pour une bataille de neige ?

En effet le parc de Poudlard est recouvert d'un épais tapis blanc. Comme une enfant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être admirative devant ce spectacle, j'ai envie d'aller m'y rouler, je suis sûre que les Maraudeurs aussi.

-Puis, si tu vas la voir accompagnée de Remus peut-être que Lily acceptera de se joindre à nous. Ca pourrait permettre à James de passer un peu de temps avec elle sans que cela paraisse trop suspect et sans que l'un des deux ne soit gêné en cherchant de quoi parler.

-Oui tu as raison ! On va donc voir les Maraudeurs, tu descends dans le parc avec Peter, James et Sirius tandis que moi et Remus on reste pour faire céder Lily.

Thomas et Julia se sont isolés un peu, ca fait aujourd'hui deux mois qu'ils sont ensembles et apparemment leur nouvel amour les rend romantiques puisqu'ils ont décidé de fêter l'événement à deux... c'est génial de les voir s'épanouir tous les deux... ils se sont bien trouvés... enfin, il leur aura fallu pas mal de temps avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient l'un et l'autre amoureux... ah orgueil quand tu nous tiens !

-C'est parti alors !

J'enfile une tenue chaude et avec Annabelle on se rend au studio. On y trouve Remus et James, leur expose notre plan puis nous l'appliquons.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Cette après-midi est grandiose, tout le monde a l'air de bien s'amuser. Après que tous nous ayons fabriqué le plus beau bonhomme de neige que Poudlard n'ait jamais du voir dans son parc, le bonhomme de l'amitié, et que les filles se soient unies contre les garçons pour une bataille de neige pendant un bon moment, des duos se sont formés. Annabelle martyrise Remus (comme si c'était un hasard), James hésite à trop s'acharner sur Lily et donc alterne entre elle et Peter et moi... et moi je suis avec Sirius. Je suis heureuse, il a l'air d'avoir complètement oublié qu'il s'était mis à m'éviter. Nous sommes allongés dans la neige, l'un contre l'autre et nous regardons les nuages de buée que provoque notre respiration. Je suis trempée, des boules de neige j'en ai reçu un sacré nombre, mais je suis fatiguée aussi parce que cette fois je n'ai pas laissé Sirius m'attaquer sans rien dire. Je commence à avoir un peu froid, mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais rompre ce moment magique pour rentrer au château. Cela faisait des jours que j'attendais qu'il se souvienne de mon existence et enfin cela se produit, enfin nous sommes de nouveau complices. C'est idiot mais nos moments à deux m'avaient tellement manqués !

Il se tourne vers moi et m'observe, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Je n'y fais d'abord pas attention, me contentant de garder le silence et de regarder le ciel, puis finis tout de même par tourner la tête de son côté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien...

Je souris, il est vraiment étrange. Mais si vous saviez comme il a l'air tendre à ce moment précis. Ses yeux, son visage et son sourire ne sont que pure tendresse. Mon cœur fond et mon esprit se trouble : si mes joues n'étaient pas déjà rougies par le froid, elles se teinteraient à cause de la gêne que j'ai d'être regardée ainsi.

-Tu es magnifique...

Je dois laisser paraître mon étonnement car il ajoute des explications ensuite.

-J'aime tes cheveux trempés qui frisent un peu, ton nez et tes joues rougis par le froid, ton corps qui par sa position montre à quel point tu es détendue, ton sourire qui trahi ta sérénité et maintenant ta confusion et ton regard qui exprime tellement : ton innocence, ton émerveillement, ton calme, ton bonheur...

Je suis émue. Ca n'arrive jamais à Sirius de me complimenter ainsi. Il l'a fait une fois, c'était lorsqu'il m'avait retrouvé en larmes et que je lui avais appris que je me sentais transparente, banale au summum. Alors là... J'ai envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il m'embrasse. Il est tellement mignon. Je détourne les yeux pour qu'il ne puisse pas y lire ce que je ressens.

-Je... merci, ca me touche.

-Sacré toi ! Tu es vraiment unique... dis... je sais que ces derniers jours je n'ai pas été un ange avec toi, que je t'ai un peu délaissé. J'en suis vraiment désolé. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas causé trop de torts... je... je n'ai pas d'excuses enfin...si mais...tout est de ma faute. Alors j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

-Je... non, comme si je pouvais t'en vouloir. Tu devais avoir tes raisons... je sais que je ne suis pas toujours supportable !

-Tanit ! Ca n'est pas ca ! Tu es adorable, tu sais très bien que je... t'adore. Tu es très importante pour moi, jamais je ne te trouverais insupportable. Je me plierai à chacun de tes caprices, je ferai tout ce qui peut te rendre heureuse.

-Je... merci Sirius. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ca me fais du bien d'entendre ca. Moi aussi je tiens à toi et...

Je suis coupée dans ma phrase par une boule de neige qui m'atterrit au visage. Je regarde dans la direction d'où elle est apparut et vois que tous les autres sont réunis devant l'entrée du château et qu'ils nous font signe de les rejoindre. C'est vrai qu'il fait froid et que mes membres s'engourdissent. Sirius se lève et m'aide à en faire autant, puis il m'embrasse le front. Je lui souris et nous rejoignons le reste de la troupe qui a l'intention de s'installer au studio avec du chocolat chaud que James et Peter vont aller chercher aux cuisines. Je suis heureuse, épanouie, sereine. Cet après-midi m'a vraiment fait du bien. J'ai des amis super avec qui je m'amuse beaucoup et Sirius est un ange.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Les vacances se sont vite écoulées, les deux semaines de cours qui ont suivies aussi. Aujourd'hui, c'est complètement épuisée que je m'apprête à disputer mon premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Cette nuit je me suis transformée et j'ai donc subit mon traitement habituel : retour à la mémoire de mauvais souvenirs. Mais ca va de ce côté-là, je me suis accoutumée à cela, et ne souffre donc plus, c'est juste que je suis assez fatiguée après deux nuits sans dormir. Enfin, hier après-midi j'ai réussi à m'éclipser discrètement pour une longue sieste et ce matin j'ai fait le plein de vitamines au petit déjeuné, il ne faudrait pas que je m'endorme sur mon balai !

Comme d'habitude, Remus me conseille d'être prudente, et je vois qu'il n'est pas rassuré. Cela fait quand même cinq ans maintenant que je sais voler sans problème, quatre ans que je sais jouer au Quidditch et trois que je fais partie de l'équipe de ma maison ! Que lui faut-il de plus ! Avec mes co-équipiers nous revoyons notre technique et notre motivation pendant que la plupart des Serpentards et des Poufsouffles rejoignent les gradins. Il y a aussi quelques Gryffondors dont les Maraudeurs, et Lily en compagnie d'Annabelle et des garçons. D'ailleurs je n'ai aucune difficulté à voir la rougeur sur les joues de James qui est installée à côté d'elle.

Enfin nous entrons sur le terrain, sous les applaudissements de certains, et les huées des autres. Je suis fière et heureuse. Cette sensation de grandeur m'avait manquée depuis notre dernier match, je vois comme je tiens au Quidditch. J'aime sentir la pression sur mes épaules et le regard plein d'espoir d'une grande partie des élèves de ma maison qui se pose sur moi. Voilà le coup de sifflet, le match commence.

Sans pouvoir dire que je suis une Poursuiveuse hors-pair, je me débrouille plutôt pas mal et même la présence de Kevin à mes côtés ne parvient pas à me déstabiliser. Quand je joue j'oublie tout, je me concentre uniquement sur le jeu. La motivation de notre équipe se ressent, nous menons avec quarante points d'avance. Le capitaine qui est aussi l'attrapeur de l'équipe profite de son passage à mes côtés pour me féliciter, la seconde après il est déjà loin, à la quête du vif d'or.

Tout se passe donc bien, la majorité de la foule est ravie et les acclamations me donnent la force de continuer malgré mes paupières lourdes. J'avance même si péniblement et marque un huitième but. Puis soudain, quelques minutes après, je sens quelque chose me percuter dans le dos, j'entends les apostrophes des élèves effarés et effrayés et je comprends que je tombe. Puis plus rien. Je ne sens pas mon corps s'écraser contre le sol, je ne réalise pas ce qu'il vient de se passer.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Lorsque j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, un mal de tête impressionnant se fait ressentir. La lumière m'aveugle à moitié et je n'ai pas la force de bouger la tête. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas, j'ai peur. Ou suis-je ? J'entends des murmures à côtés de moi, mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer de silhouettes ni même à savoir à qui appartiennent les voix. Puis enfin, j'arrive à garder les yeux ouverts assez longtemps pour que mon entourage se rende compte que je suis éveillée et qu'ils se rapprochent. Je suis allongée dans une salle entièrement blanche, du moins pour ce que j'en vois, quelqu'un a sa main posée dans la mienne, et une masse est assise près de moi, sur mon lit. Le visage de Remus qui est celui qui a prit possession de ma main, entre dans mon champ de vision. J'essaie de bouger mais j'ai horriblement mal. Pour la dixième fois depuis mon réveil je me demande ce qu'il se passe.

-Chut, Tanit, arrête de gesticuler... tu n'es pas en état.

J'essaie de lui répondre mais ma voix n'est pas très audible et parler me demande un effort considérable. J'arrive tout de même à articuler un « Remus » où l'on sent ma peur, ma douleur, mon incompréhension face à ce qu'il m'arrive.

-Chut petite sœur. Tu es tombée hier de ton balai pendant le match de Quidditch. Ta chute est assez importante. Pour t'éviter de souffrir pendant que la potion réparait tes os, l'infirmière t'a fait dormir... Annabelle, va avertir l'infirmière que Tanit s'est réveillée s'il te plait.

Alors Annabelle est aussi dans la pièce mais apparemment ce n'est pas elle qui est assise sur mon lit car j'entends des bruits de pas alors que la masse est toujours près de moi.

-Comment... ca se fait ?

Je vois que le regard de Remus se trouble, qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir très envie de me répondre. Puis la colère se lit soudain dans ses yeux, ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Mes idées ne sont pas bien claires et c'est au bout de plusieurs secondes que je me dis qu'il a peut-être découvert mon secret.

La voix de James se fait entendre plus loin, je ne le vois pas.

-Tu as reçu un cognard. Ca t'a fait chuter.

Des pas se font entendre, c'est l'infirmière qui arrive avec Annabelle.

-Monsieur Black ! Descendez de là tout de suite !

-Mais...

-Laissez le... il ne me dérange pas.

-Mademoiselle Lupin comment vous sentez vous...

-Pas la forme... j'ai des courbatures dans tout le corps et... j'ai... du mal à parler.

-C'est normal. Vous avez fait une grave chute, il va vous falloir quelques temps. Vous allez boire cette potion, cela vous fera du bien. Puis vous allez vous rendormir, vous pourrez parler avec vos amis demain.

-D'accord.

J'absorbe la potion au goût plutôt amer puis referme les yeux, il y a pleins de questions que j'aimerai poser mais je n'en ai pas la force pour l'instant. Je finis par me rendormir.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) chères lectrices

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) chères lectrices ! Voilà le chapitre 12 qui suit le chapitre 11 (et j'ai trouvé ca toute seule !). Bon et bien encore une fois je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire, je remercie toujours mes revieweuses : Elayna Black, Althéa54, sirius07, angie59, Catherine Broke et FaFii.**

**Ah si... j'aimerai aussi que cette fic possède une fic miroir (donc écrite du point de vue de Sirius) et je voulais savoir si ca intéresse l'une d'entre vous de l'écrire, et si vous aimeriez lire cette fic... donc si vous pouviez me donner votre avis dans une review ca serait gentil que je sache si mon idée est farfelue ou non.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Cela va faire trois jours que je suis à l'infirmerie, j'ai beaucoup souffert mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de réfléchir. Je me suis projeté en arrière, et listé tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis septembre. Ma vie était monotone avant et depuis quelques temps c'est le contraire. En l'espace de cinq mois, j'ai atténué les douleurs de mon frère dues à la lycanthropie... j'ai commencé aussi une longue série de transformations mensuelles et appris à les supporter. Grâce à Annabelle et moi, Lily ne gifle plus James, elle peut le voir sans s'énerver maintenant, et lui ne passe plus son temps à lui faire de lourdes déclarations. Julia et Thomas se sont mis en couple, Annabelle a attrapé le béguin pour Remus... et moi je me suis rendue compte que je suis amoureuse de Sirius. Ouch ca fait un peu feux de l'amour tout ca... (Les feux de l'amour étant la série moldue préférée de ma tante... je vous la résumerais bien, mais ca serait bien trop long !) L'amour et les adolescents ! Et depuis septembre aussi, je passe moins de temps dans mes livres et donc plus avec les Maraudeurs... et avec ma première vraie amie : Annabelle. Sirius et moi nous nous sommes rapprochés, avant on se voyait bien moins rarement et maintenant on recherche constamment la présence l'un de l'autre. Nos gestes sont plus tendres, notre complicité toujours la même...

Enfin, maintenant je suis presque entièrement remise, du moins Remus estime que je le suis assez pour entendre son sermon et m'assassine donc les tympans.

-Non mais tu te rends compte Tanit, ce fou aurait pu te tuer !

-Mais je ne suis pas morte ! De toute façon que veux-tu que je fasse ! Je ne peux pas vivre enfermée jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, ca n'est pas de ma faute s'il a l'air de m'en vouloir !

-Mais tu aurais du me prévenir ! Je suis sensé être là pour te protéger, pas pour te regarder tomber en bas d'un balai en plein match de Quidditch !

-Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il allait m'envoyer un cognard ! En plus il est toujours possible qu'il ne l'ait pas fait exprès !

-Arrête, il t'a envoyé en cadeau des vers et une rose fanée !

-Je ne sais pas si c'est bien Kevin qui… attends un peu… comment es-tu au courant de cette histoire ! Annabelle m'avait promis de ne pas en parler.

-Oui mais là je pense qu'elle a des circonstances atténuantes ! C'est normal qu'elle m'ait informé de cela, tu es à l'infirmerie et pas seulement pour un mal de tête !

-Remus… je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour rien… en plus il est possible que ce colis vienne de Rogue, il voulait peut-être se venger…

-Rogue ou McCoyld c'est la même chose… tu es une inconsciente !

-Mus, s'il te plait, tu me fais mal à la tête…

-Pardon… mais tu comprends, j'ai eu tellement peur quand je t'ai vu au sol puis que j'ai vu l'infirmière partir avec toi en vitesse… et j'ai peur encore qu'il s'en prenne à toi une fois de plus… et je m'en veux aussi, parce que c'est mon rôle de te protéger et que pourtant j'ai assisté sans rien faire à tout ca…

-Il ne le fera pas… il n'est pas fou, après l'évènement du bal et le cognard d'aujourd'hui, il sait que les soupçons se tourneraient automatiquement vers lui s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Je suppose que les gens ont déjà fait le rapprochement aussi. En attendant je ne peux pas l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… et toi tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu ne peux pas être toujours là. Tu as une vie, j'en ai une aussi. Puis ne t'inquiète pas, je suppose que ni toi, ni Peter, Sirius, James ou Thomas ne me laisserait seule entre ses griffes. Annabelle et Julia se débrouilleront aussi pour être près de moi le plus souvent possible... il y a aussi Mary et Edouard...

-Tu as raison. Tu feras attention n'est-ce pas…

-Mais oui grand frère, je ne vais pas me laisser tuer sans rien dire !

-Tanit ?

-Oui ?

-Tu n'as plutôt pas intérêt à me priver un jour de toi…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est encore loin le jour où je te laisserai vingt-quatre heures consécutives de tranquillité, je serai toujours là prête à surgir pour t'embêter ! Et ca, aucun Kevin au monde ne pourra le changer.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Après Remus, j'ai le droit à la visite de Thomas. Lui ne me hurle pas dessus, il ne m'en veut pas. Mais le sentiment de culpabilité que je lis dans ses yeux me fais mal, de quoi s'accuse-t-il encore ? Il ne va pas s'en vouloir lui aussi d'avoir du assister à ma chute sans ne rien avoir pu faire ? La conversation est plate, je sens qu'il cherche un moyen d'amener un sujet sans pour autant y arriver. Alors je décide de ne pas participer à cet échange de paroles inutiles jusqu'à ce qu'il se lance enfin.

-Tanit… je voudrais savoir… depuis que je suis avec Julia, est-ce que tu as le sentiment que je passe moins de temps avec toi ?

-Non ! J'en parlais avec Annabelle la dernière fois, elle me demandait comment je faisais pour bien supporter le fait que tu sois en couple. Je lui ai répondu que notre amitié n'était pas menacée par ton couple, parce que tu passais toujours autant de temps avec moi et que Julia le comprenait. Tu es toujours mon meilleur ami, tu me connais toujours si bien, je me sens toujours aussi bien avec toi…

-Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de ce cadeau empoisonné…

-Parce que t'inquiéter n'aurait servi à rien… moi-même je ne me méfiais pas. Puis après j'ai oublié, tu sais ma vie est tellement mouvementée ces derniers temps…

-Justement, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me parles plus, j'en suis à jalouser Annabelle.

-Eh ! Je m'entends très bien avec Annabelle, mais ca n'est pas elle qui me supporte depuis ma première année ! Mon amitié pour elle est différente de celle que j'ai pour toi. Ne va pas t'imaginer, parce que pour la première fois je me fais une amie fille, que tu ne comptes plus pour moi. Je tiens tellement à toi Tom…

-Moi aussi Ninou.

-Je te promets que jamais je ne laisserais notre amitié se détruire… quand je sortirais de là, on prendra quelques temps à nous, on instaurera un rendez vous en tête à tête hebdomadaire auquel on assistera obligatoirement... on se racontera tout ce qu'on ne s'est pas dit ces derniers temps. Je ne te cacherai plus rien.

Plus rien ou presque. Je suis obligée de lui mentir. Ca me fait souffrir, et s'il savait que je lui cachais quelque chose ce serait douloureux pour lui aussi, mais je suis obligée. Quoi que… je peux lui avouer pour mes transformations sans pour autant lui confier le problème de Remus. Je peux lui dire que j'ai ca depuis toujours… ou alors que ca c'est déclaré à ma seizième année, que ca doit être génétique ou une malédiction… non je ne peux pas… ca ne tient pas la route. En plus il risquerait de se mettre en danger s'il savait, la tentation est toujours plus forte que la prudence…

Il me pose un bisou sur le front et l'infirmière arrive.

-Quand pourrais-je sortir ?

-Demain dans la journée.

-Seulement !

-Tanit, si elle te le dit tu appliques !

-Merci pour votre soutien jeune homme !

-De rien ! C'est que vous devez en avoir besoin... cette patiente est loin d'être la plus docile ! Une vraie tête de mule !

-Thomas !

L'infirmière lui sourit tout en plaçant mes remèdes sur la table. Comme si j'avais besoin de ca pour bien dormir ! C'est dingue, moi ca fait trois jours que je suis là et elle ne m'a pas adressé un seul sourire! Elle fait du favoritisme envers les garçons c'est injuste ! Et peut-être qu'elle leur donne même des potions avec un meilleur goût !

-Bon, je vous laisse les jeunes... par contre les visites se terminent dans une demi-heure.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

A force d'insister, l'infirmière me laisse sortir dès ce soir. Je vais pouvoir faire une bonne surprise à Thomas qui est rentré à la salle des Poufsouffles il n'y a pas deux heures de cela. Comme je suis contente de pouvoir sortir de ce lit et de cette immense pièce blanche où l'on se sent bien seule la nuit ! Bon, j'ai du promettre de bien prendre toutes mes potions et d'aller faire un contrôle tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et aussi de ne pas aller en cours dès demain mais j'estime que je m'en sors bien. Ce ne sont que quelques inconvénients à ma liberté !

Alors que je longe les couloirs depuis dix minutes déjà, me plaignant que ce château soit si grand et des courbatures qui n'ont pas encore totalement disparues, j'ai soudain un frisson. Je suis seule. J'ai peur. Sûrement les garçons m'ont-ils rendue parano mais à chaque croisement je retiens ma respiration, effrayée par la possibilité pour que Kevin surgisse. J'accélère le pas. Puis soudain, j'hurle. Quelqu'un vient de m'attraper par les hanches et m'entraîne je ne sais où, j'essaie de me débattre mais cette personne est apparemment bien plus forte que moi et elle a, pour éviter que je ne cri de nouveau, posé sa main sur ma bouche. Je la mords.

-Aïe !

-Si... Sirius ! Mais à quoi tu joues !

Je suis essoufflée à cause de la panique qui a prit par en moi. Quel idiot ! Je retiens les larmes qui menacent de tomber et constate que nous somme dans la galerie derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne, dans cette même galerie qu'il m'avait fait emprunter la dernière fois pour aller à Poudlard.

-Calme toi déesse... quand je t'ai vu dans les couloirs je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'ai une conversation avec toi avant que tu ne rentres à ta salle commune.

-Et tu étais obligée de me faire si peur !

-Je suis désolé, je voulais juste t'attirer ici avant que l'on ne croise quelqu'un dans les couloirs. Je suis un idiot, je n'ai même pas pensé que tu devais encore être en état de choc avec cette histoire !

-Mais je ne suis pas en état de choc !

-Bien sûr que non... tu es bien trop forte pour ca...

-Exactement ! Mais sinon tu voulais me parler je crois ?

- Oui, suis-moi.

-Euh... où ?

-Je t'emmène quelque part à Pré-au-lard, je ne te dis pas où c'est une surprise !

Sachant très bien que m'opposer à Sirius est inutile, et puis étant aussi ravie qu'il nous organise un petit moment rien qu'à nous, je le suis. Au bout de vingt minutes de marche durant lesquels mon kidnappeur me demande sans cesse si je vais bien, si je ne souffre pas trop et qu'il s'en veut de ne pas avoir pensé que ca n'était peut-être pas l'idéal de me faire gambader dès ma sortie de l'infirmerie nous arrivons en haut d'une colline d'où la vue est magnifique. D'un côté la ville de Pré-au-Lard brille de milles feu sous l'éclairage magique et laisse parvenir jusqu'à nous les bruits caractéristique d'un centre ville une fois le soir venu, de l'autre le majestueux château de Poudlard presque totalement endormi, où la lumière ne sort que de quelques fenêtres de salles communes ou de chambres. Sur le lac, la douce lumière de la lune blanche se reflète, et d'ici la forêt interdite prend des allures dociles.

-C'est magnifique... tellement plus beau que l'infirmerie !

Il m'invite à m'asseoir sur l'herbe et je sens m'en rendre compte je m'installe contre lui. Mon épaule frôle la sienne alors que j'aurais pu laisser plusieurs mètres de distance entre nous. Ne sachant que dire et que faire, je contemple le ciel. Malheureusement celui-ci n'est pas dégagé, et les étoiles se retrouvent cachées derrière quelques masses cotonneuses. L'air frais sur mon visage me fait revivre, ca fait du bien de pouvoir respirer l'air du dehors après s'être retrouvé enfermée durant plus de trois jours.

- alors dis-moi maintenant, comment vas-tu ?

-Oh très bien, l'infirmière m'a remise sur pieds assez facilement. Puis tu penses bien que je suis remise sinon jamais elle ne m'aurait laissé sortir. J'ai juste quelques courbatures encore.

-Je ne parlais pas de ton état de santé !

-Ah bon ? De quoi d'autre alors ?

-Je ne sais pas... que ressens-tu par rapport à Kevin ?

-Pas grand-chose... il m'a envoyé un cognard et alors ? C'est son rôle de batteur dans le match ! C'est moi qui aurais du faire attention.

-Tanit, tu sais très bien que ta réponse est absurde. Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours à faire comme si tout allait bien !

-Parce que tout va bien !

-non ! Je sais que tu me mens ! Tu te sentais suffisamment mal la fois du bal pour que cette fois-ci tu n'aies pas peur. Pourquoi me cacher tant de choses !

-Sirius... ca n'est pas contre toi... ne vas pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit.

-Je sais bien que ca n'est pas contre moi... j'ai très bien remarqué que tu te refermais sur toi-même. Et je ne parle pas que de cette histoire de cadeau empoisonné dont tu ne nous as pas parlé ou de ce que tu peux éprouver après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Alors que je te sens mal, je te vois me sourire, me taquiner... tu ne parles plus à personne de ce qu'il t'arrive de mauvais, tu ne te laisses plus aller à pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un, à faire savoir que tu es malade, triste ou fatiguée... tu nous donnes l'impression d'être distante, de ne plus nous faire confiance. Et que crois-tu que ca me fait lorsque je vois que ca n'as pas l'air d'aller et que tu me détrompes pourtant lorsque je te pose une question ?

Les paroles de Sirius me font mal. Elles me font mal parce qu'elles sont vraies. Mais si je leur parlais chaque fois que quelque chose ne va pas bien, ils réaliseraient que j'ai tendance à être hyper-susceptible, à me sentir mal pour un rien et ce surtout à l'approche de la pleine lune. Ils remarqueraient aussi que je suis chaque fois fatiguée à ce moment là du mois. Et puis, je ne veux pas être la petite fille faible que j'ai toujours été, je ne veux pas que l'on ait pitié de moi, ou que l'on m'accorde plus d'attention que je n'en mérite. Je veux que dans l'esprit des Maraudeurs je sois autre chose que la petite Tanit, la cadette de leur meilleur ami Remus. Les garçons ne me parlent pas souvent de ce qu'ils ressentent et c'est peut-être pour cela que je les admire. Ils sont forts. Je veux être comme eux. Je veux aussi pouvoir être une fille qui semble toujours joyeuse, et pouvoir faire rire mes proches, pouvoir être là pour eux quand je vois qu'ils ne se sentent pas bien, leur remonter le moral. Mais apprendre que je les fais souffrir par mon comportement me fait du mal, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me trouvent distante je ne voulais pas que Sirius me sente distante.

-Sirius... je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu as sûrement raison mais... mais on a tous nos mauvais moment à passer. Et s'il est vrai que ces derniers temps j'ai pu te sembler moins joyeuse que d'habitude ca s'arrangera. Je suis désolée de t'avoir donné l'impression de m'éloigner de toi ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais. D'ailleurs tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce que tu m'apprends me fait mal...

-Tanit... tu sais qu'on est tous là pour toi. Tu sais que si tu ne vas pas bien tu peux te confier à moi.

-Oui Sirius je le sais. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Mais à un moment donné il faut savoir ce débrouiller seule dans la vie, affronter ces problèmes sans les autres, les laisser vivre leur vie. Je ne peux pas rester toujours une petite fille, je ne peux pas vous bassiner avec mes problèmes alors que vous avez d'autres choses à faire. Si tu veux je peux te l'avouer... oui Kevin me fait peur, et il n'a pas cessé de me faire peur depuis Halloween, bien avant le colis et le cognard. Bien sûr que ce soir j'étais morte de trouille en pensant que j'étais seule dans les couloirs et que je pouvais le rencontré et c'est même pour cela que tu m'as causé une si grande frayeur... et alors ? A quoi ca m'avance de te le dire ! À part à me faire passer pour une pauvre fille... je ne veux pas que tu ais cette vision d moi Sirius. J'aimerai tant pouvoir passer pour une fille forte, une fille dont vous pourriez tous être fier...

-Tanit... jamais je ne t'ai trouvé faible et ne t'inquiète pas cela fait longtemps que je me suis rendue compte que tu n'étais plus une enfant. Tu sais, ne pas montrer ses émotions ca n'est pas forcément être fort. Toute mon enfance je l'ai passée avec des êtres incapables de sentiments si bien que je suis moi-même incapable de parler de ce que je ressens. Crois tu pour autant que j'ai été fier de mes parents, que je les ai trouvé plus forts pour autant ? Parler de ce qu'on ressent, c'est l'assumer et il faut du courage pour ca. C'est aussi une preuve de confiance que tu fais à l'autre et c'est un merveilleux cadeau que tu peux faire à quelqu'un qui t'aime. Imagine comme la personne qui t'aime peut souffrir elle qui voudrait te rendre heureuse, te protéger de tout, te faire la vie la plus belle qui soit quand tu ne lui dis même pas ce qui ne va pas ?

Ca y est, me voilà en larmes. Mon réflexe, celui que j'ai acquis ces derniers temps, est de détourner mon regard. Puis pour prouver à Sirius qu'il compte pour moi, que j'ai confiance en lui, que je tiens à lui je renonce à les dissimuler.

-Tanit...

D'un geste tendre, il me prend dans ses bras et alors que je continue d'y pleurer il me pose un baiser dans les cheveux. Enfin, je me libère du poids que je portais depuis quelque temps, ca fait tellement de bien de se lâcher. Ma vie n'est pas vraiment facile ces derniers temps, et le fait que Sirius ait remarqué que ca n'allait pas me touche, le fait qu'il me parle comme jamais il ne l'aurait fait auparavant me touche tout autant. Il n'est plus tout à fait l'ami de mon grand frère, il a prit un rôle de protecteur tendre et attentionné. Il s'occupe de moi, de mon bonheur et n'hésite plus à aborder quelques sujets tristes ou délicats. Il n'est plus juste l'ami avec qui je plaisantais et avec qui je jouais. Cette constatation me fait du bien.

-Tanit... je comprends que tu ne sois pas rassuré pour Kevin, moi-même j'ai peur pour toi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'arrivera rien. J'y veillerai au grain. Je ne suis pas sensé te révéler un secret de Maraudeurs, mais je pense que la situation l'exige. Si j'ai su que tu te baladais dans les couloirs ce soir alors quez thomas m'avait prévenu que tu ne sortais que demain, c'est que Peter, James ton frère et moi nous avons créait une sorte de carte qui nous permet de voir où se trouve chaque personne. A la base c'était plus pour éviter de croiser un professeur ou le concierge quand nous préparions une blague mais je compte bien m'en servir pour garantir que jamais tu ne te retrouves seule avec ce fou.

-Je... c'est vraiment incroyable ce que vous faites... vous êtes vraiment le pire groupe d'ami que Poudlard ne verra jamais ! Et... je te remercie pour ca. Habituellement j'aurais râlé à l'idée d'être espionnée mais... je t'avoue que ce que tu m'apprends me rassure. J'ai tellement peur de me retrouver en tête à tête avec lui... que je suis bien contente de mettre une chance de plus de mon côté pour l'éviter.

-Moi aussi je suis bien contente de pouvoir me rendre utile. Par contre, cette carte je l'utilisais déjà avant... pour voir si ton frère arrivais bien jusqu'à la cabane hurlante sans encombre... et il se trouve que pendant que j'y étais mon regard est tombé sur l'endroit où se trouve ta salle commune et ton dortoir. Tu n'y étais pas... alors j'ai cherché un endroit sur la carte où tu pouvais être... il n'y avait pas moyen de te trouver, tu n'étais pas dans une partie connue par les Maraudeurs du château. J'ai répété l'expérience et c'était à refaire... alors j'aimerai bien que tu m'expliques.

Horreur ! Quel mensonge vais-je bien pouvoir lui sortir. Il m'a grillée. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache forcément de quoi il en retourne ni même qu'il en ait parlé explicitement à qui que ce soit mais si je ne défends pas assez bien mon secret, dans quelques minutes, ce produira un drame. Merlin, que faire ?


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou tout le monde, voilà le treizième chapitre

**Coucou tout le monde, voilà le treizième chapitre ! Il me semble d'ailleurs, d'après vos reviews que vous l'attendiez... j'espère que c'est encore le cas. J'ai été ravie de vous voir nombreux à me laisser une petite review après ces quelques chapitres où les messages se faisaient plus rares. ****Je remercie donc : Catherine Broke, Kalahane, meelo, Elayna Black, Althéa54, FaFii , 666Naku et Angie59.**

**Au sujet de la fic miroir je ne me suis pas encore vraiment décidée à l'écrire, d'ailleurs vous avez été peu nombreuses à me donner votre avis à ce sujet… et j'aimerai bien savoir si vous avez envie de la lire avant de me lancer dans l'aventure…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-Sirius...

Je sens que son attention est braquée sur moi. J'ai honte de ce que je vais faire, mais il le faut. Jamais il ne supporterait la nouvelle, et jamais il ne parviendrait à la cacher à mon frère. Et Remus forcément souffrirait lui aussi, il s'en voudrait. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il ne serait pas le seul... bref mon manque de courage à cet instant aurait des conséquences dramatiques que je cherche à éviter depuis des mois. Je ne vais tout de même pas gâcher tout mon travail pour un simple instant de faiblesse !

-Tu sais que j'ai toujours mal supporté les transformations de mon frère... et que ces derniers temps j'ai décidé de ne plus imposé mon tracas à mon entourage... alors les nuits de pleines lune je me cache dans une pièce secrète du château et me laisse aller à mon angoisse et à ma peine.

Voilà c'est fait. J'ai trouvé un mensonge plausible et j'ai osé lui mentir. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le cran de le regarder droit dans les yeux et ne sais donc pas comment il réagit avant de l'entendre s'exprimer.

-Et c'est nouveau...

-Oui... parce qu'avant je me fichais de paraître faible et de montrer mes émotions. Puis je me dis que j'éveillerai des soupçons si je laissais voir aux autres mon mal-être durant chaque période de pleine lune... et puis... ces derniers temps j'ai comme l'impression que c'est de ma faute si Remus est un loup-garou.

Et ca c'est vrai. Etrangement, à chaque réveil après mes transformations j'ai ce sentiment de culpabilité et de tristesse. Du coup cela me fait réfléchir et m'obsède quelque peu. J'aimerai que ce ressenti ne soit pas fondé, mais généralement la créature qu'il y a en moi ne me met jamais sur de mauvaises pistes, ne me rappelle pas de faux souvenirs... alors je me dis qu'il y a une raison pour que je ne cesse de me sentir coupable du problème de mon frère.

-Tanit... si ton frère t'entendais parler...

-Oui je sais, j'aurai le droit à un long discours qui aboutirait à un : tu es ridicule parfois, mais je t'aime quand même petite sœur... en attendant il n'est pas là et c'est à toi que j'en parle.

-Et j'en suis touché... je te ferai bien moi aussi un long discours, mais quelque chose me dit que ca ne servirait de toute façon à rien. Tu es têtue comme une mule quand tu as une idée en tête, et je suppose que tu te raisonneras toi-même avec le temps.

-En attendant, n'en parle à personne s'il te plait. Et respecte mon besoin d'être seule ces deux nuits là, ne cherche pas à me rejoindre ou à savoir où je me cache. Je sais bien que ca doit titiller le Maraudeur que tu es mais s'il te plait, oublie cette pièce secrète, ne cherche pas à la découvrir pour la mettre sur votre carte.

-Fais-moi confiance. Ton besoin de t'isoler est compréhensible, et les sentiments que tu nourris pour ton frère sont admirables. Je respecte ta décision...

-Merci Sirius...

Dites moi, savez vous pourquoi je me sens soudain si mal ? Parce que je mens éhontément à quelqu'un d'adorable qui m'apprécie et me respecte ? Parce que je trahi sa confiance ? Il faut que je change de sujet.

-A part ca quoi de plus joyeux dans ta vie ?

-A part le fait que nous avons enfin tout mis au clair toi et moi... je ne sais pas.

-Toujours pas de nouvelle copine je suppose ?

-Tout juste !

Il sourit. C'est sûr qu'il doit trouver ca amusant que nous soyons tous intrigués par son long célibat.

-Dis moi pourquoi !

-Et pour quelle raison devrai-je faire ca ?

-Parce que je t'ai confié pleins de chose ce soir, et aussi parce que sinon je te harcèlerai jusqu'à la fin des temps !

-Parce que tu comptes rester à mes côtés jusque là ?

-Oui ! Hors de question que je te lâche...

Hum... il vaut mieux que j'arrête là si je ne veux pas tomber dans une pathétique déclaration d'amour.

-Alors dis moi pourquoi !

-Et bien... disons que je me suis rendue compte que ces filles ne comptaient pas pour moi. Et que je me servais d'elles pour ne pas tomber amoureux. Seulement je réalise que ca ne sert à rien, que ca n'est pas parce que j'ai une godiche dans mon lit chaque semaine que ca m'empêchera de penser sans cesse à la même fille, de tomber sous son charme, d'éprouver pour elle tendresse, respect et amour...

Je reste songeuse. Etrangement, quiconque aurait entendu les paroles de Sirius aurait rit, pensant qu'il était tombé malade, qu'il ne pouvait pas parler comme cela, que ca ne colle pas à sa personnalité. Moi je le crois tout à fait sérieux. Parce qu'en dehors de sa popularité et de l'apparence qu'il donne de lui, Sirius est aussi un humain. Il a souffert du manque d'affection de ses parents, et il est heureux aujourd'hui d'être véritablement aimé par ses amis, de pouvoir compter sur les Maraudeurs et sur moi. C'est normal qu'il songe à l'amour maintenant, pas à celui que l'on ressent pour une petite sœur ou pour des amis mais celle à celui que l'on offre sans compter à une chérie. Et je suis persuadée que cette fille sera la fille la plus aimée qui puisse exister, que jamais elle ne manquera de rien, que jamais elle ne pourra lui reprocher son indifférence. Mais je peux vous le dire moi, il y a intérêt qu'elle n'abuse pas de l'amour que Sirius lui vouera, qu'elle ne le fasse pas souffrir, qu'elle ne se moque pas de lui ou sinon... sinon elle saura ce qu'est la douleur et la jusqu'à quel point une fille comme moi peut aller pour défendre et protéger le garçon qu'elle aime.

J'essaie de prendre une voix détachée même si le fait que Sirius ait évoqué la possibilité pour qu'il tombe un jour amoureux m'a mis un coup au cœur.

-C'est bien... tu commences à te connaître !

-Oui mais je ne suis pas certain d'en être ravi.

Il s'allonge et moi qui étais il y a peu dans ses bras en fait autant. Il passe son bras autour de mon cou et me calle contre lui. Son parfum me réconforte, et sa chaleur est tellement agréable dans le froid de ce début février. Je suis bien là. Même après le mensonge. Il est là pour moi, se confie à moi, il est si tendre aussi. Arf, comment de toute façon pourrai-je ne pas me sentir bien dans les bras du garçon que j'aime ?

Nous sommes tous les deux silencieux, et quel bonheur ! Finalement sans m'en rendre compte et sans même réfléchir de nouveau au futur de Sirius et au mien, je plonge dans le sommeil.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Enfin, j'ouvre les yeux. J'ai magnifiquement bien dormi. Je suis to-ta-le-ment reposée. Seulement un regard pour mon environnement me fait me poser quelques questions. Je ne suis ni sur la colline près de Pré-au-Lard, ni dans mon lit, ni à l'infirmerie. Où suis-je alors ? Dans un lit à baldaquin fermé par des rideaux de velours rouge brodés d'un lion d'or. Bon, si ca ce n'est pas un lit de Gryffondors je veux bien me teindre les cheveux en violet. L'odeur qui émane des oreillers près de moi me rappelle sans conteste celle que j'ai tant pu apprécier hier. Je suis dans les draps de Sirius ! Bon, il n'est pas à côté de moi et il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il n'ait même pas passé la nuit allongé près de moi mais tout de même, quelle chance ! Je profite encore un peu et me rendors à moitié. Enfin, lorsque je suis parfaitement réveillée je ne tarde pas à découvrir un mot qui m'est destiné, posé sur la couverture.

«Jolie déesse,

Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, je ne pouvais pas te ramener dans ton dortoir et le studio ne me paraissait pas assez sécurisé. Alors je t'ai laissé mon lit. N'en parle pas à ton frère, car je suppose qu'il prendrait mal le fait que je tai kidnappé pour la soirée hier à ta sortie de l'infirmerie et que tu ais passé la nuit dans mon lit... plus surprotecteur que lui tu meurs ! Profite bien de ta matinée, fais attention à toi (de mon côté j'ai l'œil sur la carte) et n'oublie pas tes potions,

Bisous

Ton vilain kidnappeur ! »

Bien, je suis seule dans le dortoir à en juger par le silence qui y règne. Je sors du lit et jette un coup d'œil à une horloge magique au dessus de la porte. Il est dix heures. Je fais une excursion jusqu'à leur salle de bains pour prendre une douche avant de regagner ma chambre. Je me lave les cheveux avec le shampoing de Sirius que je reconnais à l'odeur. C'est qu'en plus de cinq ans je suis devenue grande connaisseuse des habitudes, des goûts et des particularités de ce cher Sirius Black.

Une fois propre je me rends dans ma chambre avec le petit mot que m'a écrit Sirius, je le range sous mon oreiller, prends mes potions et quelques cours qu'Annabelle n'a pas emporté ce matin puis je me dirige vers la Grande Salle. Là je relis les notes de mon amie, les dédouble à l'aide de ma baguette, n'ayant pas le courage de les recopier manuellement et attends que les cours se terminent pour être rejointe de tout le monde.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-Alors comme ca tu as passé ta nuit avec Sirius ! Ca plutôt que de venir me rejoindre !

-Tss, espèce de gros nigaud... déjà je pense que ta copine est déjà très sympathique de te prêter de temps en temps pour ne pas en plus lui demander d'accepter que je vienne te rejoindre la nuit, puis ca n'est pas de ma faute si Sirius m'a kidnappé ! Ensuite on n'a pas passé la nuit ensemble, juste la soirée avant que je m'endorme et que gentiment il décide de me laisser me reposer et me dépose donc dans son lit.

-Tu as tout de même dormi avec lui !

-Non ! Du moins je ne pense pas...

-Ah oui et tu crois qu'il a dormi par terre peut-être...

-Je...non...je

-Sacrée Ninou... En tout cas la prochaine fois évite d'utiliser son shampoing... ton frère pourrait trouver cela étrange de découvrir que tes cheveux ont le même parfum que ceux de son meilleur ami... surtout quand tu es en plus sensée sortir tout juste de l'infirmerie...

-Ca se sent tant que ca ?

-Non, ca va... c'est seulement quand on est fort proche de toi.

-Ca va alors... il m'a bien serrée une fois dans ses bras aujourd'hui mais c'était dans la Grande Salle et il n'a donc pas du sentir grand-chose parmi tout ces gens et toute cette nourriture...

-Puis bon, te connaissant je l'ai deviné surtout... je savais que tu n'avais pas pu t'en empêcher avant même que tu ne t'approches de moi. Attends, je sais depuis un bout de temps que tu es amoureuse de lui, tu venais de m'apprendre que tu avais passé la nuit dans sa chambre, et je te connais... alors comment aurai-je pu ne pas le deviné !

-Et après tu t'inquiètes en pensant que l'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre... tu vois bien que tu me connais toujours si bien ! Espèce d'angoissé va !

-Tu devrais en être flattée...ca prouve que je tiens à toi et ne veux pas te perdre !

-Je le savais depuis longtemps ca ! Tu me connais mais je te connais aussi un minimum ! Et de toute façon personne ne peut se passer de moi !

-Personne ne peut se passer de ta modestie surtout !

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ca ! Toi, Monsieur Plus-narcissique-tu-meurs ?

-Eh, je t'interdis de me dire ca !

-Ah oui ? Et bien moi je me l'autorise, et c'est qui la reine, c'est moi !

-Bien sûr votre altesse... non mais tu vas voir !

Commence alors une course poursuite ridicule. Je tourne d'abord en rond dans sa chambre puis prends ensuite la fuite vers la salle commune. C'est à peine si les gens nous accordent de l'attention malgré nos rires bruyants. En même temps, depuis le temps ils doivent être habitués... d'ailleurs en temps normal j'aurai fait plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce et on aurait même pu finir dans le parc où l'on se serait jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais là il y a un problème : je ne suis peut-être pas entièrement remise de ma chute, et ma cheville me fait soudainement souffrir. Je grimace légèrement à cause de la douleur, et le visage amusé de Thomas se fait inquiet.

-Tanit ca va ? Je suis désolé j'avais oublié...

J'éclate de rire et même s'il marque quelque seconde de surprise avant, il se détend.

-Ca n'est pas grave voyons ! Puis je ne suis pas en sucre, alors arrêtez tous de me parler de ma chute comme s'il s'agissait d'un horrible accident ! Ca n'est pas cela qui peut m'abattre ! Super Tanit, rien ne l'arrête !

-C'est bien ce que je disais... la modestie est en toi...

Je lui tire la langue avant de me jeter dans un canapé où il ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. Nous discutons alors des cours que je recommence à suivre dès demain, puis d'autres sujets moins barbants. Julia vient s'installer aux côtés de son chéri, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire une fois de plus devant ce couple si mignon.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Mon retour en cours implique ma première rencontre avec Kevin avant l'incident. Annabelle doit me sentir tendue parce qu'elle pose sa main sur mon avant-bras. Ce crétin ose se retourner sans cesse pour regarder dans ma direction et me sourire. Si son air sadique ne m'effrayait pas tant je serais tellement en colère que je cours ou pas cours je me lèverai pour le menacer de ma baguette. Je suis mal-à-l'aise et tente de ne pas croiser son regard bleu pâle. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi s'obstine-t-il sur moi ? Je ne lui avais pourtant jamais rien fait avant qu'il ne commence à me parler en septembre... Tant bien que mal, j'essaie de suivre le cours... il n'est pas dit que par la faute d'un pauvre type, les résultats scolaires d'une des meilleures élèves de cette promotion ne soit amenés à chuter. De toute façon je ne risque rien, Annabelle et à ma table, Thomas et Julia sont derrière nous et Mary et Edouard, qui, même si nous avons tendance à nous éloigner, m'ont manifesté leur soutient, sont à la table à ma droite. Puis il n'oserait rien me faire en cours... d'ailleurs comment pourrait-il être assez bête pour ne pas se douter que tous les soupçons se tourneraient vers lui si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose avant la fin de l'année ? J'ai des gardes du corps redoutables, et certains ont même à leur service cape et carte magiques... je ne risque rien, rien du tout...

-Annabelle, quelle est la dernière phrase que le professeur vient de dire ?

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Comme je l'avais prévu, cela fait deux semaines que la vie poursuit son cours normal. Bon, je sens l'insistance avec laquelle mes amis m'entourent, mais je suis loin de m'en plaindre. Je ne cesse d'ailleurs de les remercier d'être si présents pour moi. Pour moi qui pensait ne pas exister il n'y a même pas quelques mois... Je souris en me rappelant la manière dont je critiquais ma vie et les gens. Tout à bien changé depuis. Et peut-être aussi ai-je murit, c'est possible, même si je ne me fie pas trop à cette idée...

Je sens aussi que Sirius est attentif au moindre signe qui pourrait lui montrer que je ne vais pas bien. C'est touchant. Mais ca va, je vais bien. Lui par contre a l'air plus soucieux ces derniers temps... alors je m'arrange pour être à ses côtés au cas où il souhaiterait m'en parler. Et comme je n'ai le droit qu'à ses silences où alors à des propos qui n'ont rien à voir avec des confidences, je m'installe contre lui et pose ma tête sur son épaule, pour qu'il sache que moi aussi je suis là pour lui. Enfin, s'il persiste son jeu de muet je l'inciterai à me parler, mais je préfère attendre quelques jours encore avant de me lancer... j'ai comme l'impression qu'il doute de toute façon du bienfondé de son malaise... et que les moments que nous passons ensembles lui font du bien... peut-être devrai-je plutôt interroger James.

Jamais Kevin n'est venu me parler, jamais je n'ai été seule face à lui. Aucun incident ne s'est produit depuis le jour du match. Mais s'il ne s'est plus rien passé, certaines marques me sont restés. Je le crains toujours un peu même si j'ai confiance en mes amis qui sont là pour me protéger. Un autre blocage m'est resté aussi, je le réalise maintenant que James me propose pour la deuxième fois depuis ma chute de faire un tour en balai avec lui.

-Euh... non, pas aujourd'hui, je suis un peu fatiguée.

-Tanit, ca fait deux fois que tu refuses, avant pour rien au monde tu aurais refusé une de ces balades... que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Rien !

-Je... oh non Tanit ! Je crois que je viens de comprendre... dis-moi, es-tu remontée sur un balai depuis ta chute ?

-Je... Non, mais ca ne veut rien dire, c'est juste que je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

-Bien sûr...

-Bon d'accord il est possible que je redoute un peu ce moment !

-Comme la première fois, quand tu étais en deuxième année et que je voulais t'apprendre l'art des piqués en balai...

-Exactement...

-Comme cette après-midi où tu avais peur pour rien parce que tout s'était bien passé car tu es dans ton élément dans les airs... Tu te souviens comme tu étais fière de toi après, come tu te sentais bien ?

-Oui mais...

-Tanit, tu n'as jamais pu te passer de ton balai, tu n'as jamais dis non à un match de Quidditch, c'est ton monde, une partie de toi... serais-tu prête à renoncer à ce que tu aimes à cause d'un idiot ? ca te ressemble tellement peu...

-Tu as raison... ca n'est pas en me comportant comme ca que je réussirais dans le vie...

-On y va ?

Je souris, même si je ne suis pas complètement rassurée. Finalement je le suis et notre balade ce déroule parfaitement bien. Au bout de quelques minutes déjà je suis détendue et ris aux blagues idiotes de James après l'avoir remercié pour avoir su m'aider et avoir dû, du coup, supporter son narcissisme. C'est moi ou la modestie a fui les gens de mon entourage ?


	14. Chapter 14

Encore une fois bonjour

**Encore une fois bonjour ! Et voilà... le quatorzième chapitre ! Comment ca vous l'auriez deviné ? bon ok, je n'ai pas fait original mais quelque chose me dit que vous n'auriez pas vraiment apprécié que je passe directement au chapitre quinze... après je dis ca mais je me trompe peut-être ! allez, je cesse ce bavardage et remercie mes revieweuses : ****Althéa54**** ; ****FaFii**** ; ****meeloo**** ; ****Felifaery**** ; ****Elayna Black ****; ****Catherine Broke ****et ****sirius07**** , puis je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**(Et pour la fic miroir, je ne pense pas que je l'écrirai... j'ai déjà pas mal d'obligations cette année et entamer une « nouvelle » fic n'ai peut-être pas une bonne idée. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je finirais celle-ci malgré tout.)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-Thomas ! Tu es vraiment un garçon très jaloux ! Tu abuses... vraiment.

-Et bien rapportes moi les informations que tu as réussis à récolter et je me calmerai.

-Thomas, Julia t'aime et ca n'est pas bien de te servir du fait que je te raconte tout pour l'espionner. C'est avec elle que tu devrais en parler, même si je suppose qu'elle te rirait au nez si elle apprenait que la soupçonne de tomber sous le charme d'Edouard...

-Bon, tu vas parler oui !

-Si elle est si proche d'Edouard c'est que notre cher ami compte enfin se déclarer à Mary et qu'il lui demande donc des conseils... Tu sais bien qu'il a toujours été un peu solitaire. Du coup il a fait appel à Julia, c'est naturel, nous sommes toutes les deux ses amies et s'il la choisi elle c'est parce qu'elle a plus la réputation de savoir plaire que moi. Puis ils ont toujours été plus proches. Allez vas-y, avoue moi maintenant que tu te sens ridicule d'avoir eu des doutes. La relation ambiguë entre Mary et Edouard n'est pas toute neuve puisqu'elle date... tient ! De la première année ici. Et tu ne peux pas faire comme si tu ne l'avais jamais remarqué puisqu'on en a assez rit tous les deux et que nous composions tous les cinq un petits groupes d'amis qui n'a pas survécu malheureusement.

-Oui bon...

-Ne rougie pas... c'est bon, tu es amoureux, ca se comprend ! Mais ce qu'il y a de mieux c'est d'en parler à l'autre, quand c'est possible bien sûr. Ne te souviens tu pas combien je l'étais de Julia quand Sirius et elle devait faire semblant d'être attirés l'un par l'autre pour qu'elle puisse te conquérir... et pourtant c'est moi qui avait arrangé la chose !

-Oui... ralala, elle me semble loin cette époque... Dis-moi. Puisque tu enchaines sur Sirius, je peux te poser une question ?

-Euh vas-y... tu sais bien que je n'ai rien à te cacher.

-Tu as l'intention d'en faire ton meilleur ami ?

-Thomas ! Tu n'es vraiment pas possible comme garçon !

-Quoi !

-Tu es vraiment super possessif ! Tu ne vas pas aussi être jaloux de Sirius !

-Ba pourquoi pas... je tiens à toi alors je ne veux pas que ma place me soit dérobée. Pas besoin d'être amoureux pour être possessif. Tu devrais être fière de ma jalousie !

-Je le suis. Même si elle n'est pas fondée ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est de mes sentiments pour Sirius... je l'aime. Ca n'est pas mon meilleur ami même si je me confie beaucoup à lui, que je lui fais part de ce que je ressens. Regarde sait-il que je l'aime ? Non. Sait-il que nous sommes un jour sortis ensembles ? Non. Tu es le seul à le savoir, parce que tu es mon meilleur ami... à moins que tu n'aies informé Julia de notre si longue relation !

-Tu es folle ! Pour risquer d'attiser sa colère... pour lui donner une raison de prendre un peu moins bien notre amitié et tous les moments où l'on s'isole ! Puis de toute façon ca n'est pas important cette histoire...

-Ba merci !

-Non, tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Je ris, et quand il voit que je me moquais de lui, il fait semblant de bouder. Alors je m'approche un peu et d'un air enfantin lui demande :

-si je te donne un chocolat tu veux bien être de nouveau mon ami ?

-Oui... mais pour redevenir ton meilleur ami ca sera deux chocolats !

-Ro, alors ca c'est trop cher payé... désolé mais si c'est comme cela moi, je vais voir ailleurs !

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Une heure et demie plus tard et ma boite de chocolat entièrement vidée, laissant le gentil petit couple que forment Julia et Thomas prendre un peu de temps à eux deux, Annabelle et moi décidons de prétexter une ballade pour nous éclipser. Nous déambulons alors dans les couloirs, sans but précis en tête. Nous n'en avons de toute façon pas besoin. Discuter nous suffit. Nous parlons un moment de Thomas et Julia, puis elle me pose des questions sur le groupe que nous formions avant. Elle me parle d'elle et de Lily, de la façon dont elles se sont connues puis comment elles ont finies par se rendre compte de leur lien de parenté alors que Lily pensait n'avoir aucun membre de sa famille connaissant le monde magique et encore moins des sorciers. Notre conversation devient ensuite plus anodine, nous nous concertons sur la date à laquelle nous ferons notre devoir en duo de métamorphose, sur le temps qu'il fera demain... Nous nous moquons gentiment de certains de nos camarades si bien que c'est durant un de nos fous rires que nous croisons Remus. Moi qui connais son secret je le devine soucieux, mais je sais qu'Annabelle ne peut deviner que derrière son sourire, la peur de la nuit à venir se cache. A partir de ce moment c'est à trois que nous arpentons les couloirs. Les personnages des tableaux nous observent, d'autres continuent leur discussion sans faire attention à la notre. Bien qu'étant d'un naturel bavard, cette fois je ne parle pas énormément. J'observe. J'observe les lueurs dans les yeux d'Annabelle lorsque mon frère lui parle, j'essaie de découvrir si lui possède les mêmes dans le regard. Mais Remus a toujours bien su cacher ses émotions, peut-être est-ce du au fait qu'il a un secret à protéger. Même moi qui suis sa sœur me laisse parfois avoir par son don d'acteur et de dissimulateur, et pourtant j'en suis fort proche et passe beaucoup de temps avec lui, je suppose que vous aviez du vous en rendre compte. Comme j'ai passé la matinée de mon beau dimanche avec lui, je décide d'aider un peu Annabelle en les laissant à deux. Je ne suis pas une entremetteuse car je ne fais rien pour que Remus tombe dans les bras d'Annabelle, je suis juste une aide. Puis cela m'arrangerais tellement que mon frère tombe amoureux d'une fille bien comme elle et avec qui je m'entendrais bien qu'il est normal que je donne un coup de pouce à mon amie qui a des sentiments pour lui.

-Euh... je vais être malpolie mais je vais vous laisser tous les deux. J'ai quelque chose à récupérer au studio avant le couvre-feu.

Vite, je tourne dans la direction qu'ils ne prennent pas et souris, satisfaite. Deux couples de tranquilles, deux !

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-Que le temps passe vite, voilà déjà trois semaines que j'ai chuté de mon balai. Trois semaines et pourtant cela reste gravé dans mon esprit, je n'arrive pas à me pardonner d'avoir failli. Je ne suis pas la première à recevoir un cognard durant un match, c'est même en quelque sorte le rôle des batteurs, mais jamais une bonne joueuse ne se serait laisser tomber. Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas vu venir, mais j'aurai du. Bien sûr j'étais fatiguée et alors ? Je ne peux pas me trouver des excuses chaque fois que je commets une bêtise, j'étais consciente de mon état et j'aurai du ravaler ma fierté, en parler à mon capitaine qui aurait choisi de me remplacer immédiatement. Je ne suis pas si bonne joueuse que cela. Une bonne joueuse connaît ses limites, moi j'ai choisi de les ignorer. Je n'ai pas pensé à l'équipe, juste à mon bonheur quand la foule nous acclame, à l'effet que ca me fait d'être applaudie, d'être au centre de toutes les attentions. Si j'aime tant faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch c'est parce que j'avais l'impression d'exister de temps en temps. Seulement maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de cela pour me rendre compte que tout comme mon frère je suis quelqu'un. J'ai des amis pour qui je compte beaucoup et qui m'accorde toute l'attention que peut m'apporter une foule de supporters, sauf qu'eux c'est chaque jour et dans les bons comme les mauvais moments, pas seulement durant les matchs où l'espoir de gagner est présent. Je commence enfin à prendre conscience de ma propre personne.

Installée dans un canapé du studio, le bras de Sirius autours de ma taille, je lui ouvre le fond de ma pensée, il écoute et quand j'arrive au bout de mon long monologue il prend la parole, à voix basse. Parce que l'on n'a pas besoin de parler haut pour s'entendre, parce que c'est plus doux.

-Tu pensais vraiment être inexistante ?

-Oui, jusque septembre j'en étais persuadée. Puis certaines choses ont changées ou alors se sont imposées à moi petit à petit... et aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui je me rends compte qu'elle est loin la fille d'avant, même si elle est toujours là en partie... enfin, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer. J'ai l'impression de me révéler un peu plus, d'être un peu plus moi. La partie de moi que je révèle à présent est plus grande que celle d'avant mais elle la comporte...

-Je te comprends... ca se voit. Enfin, moi du moins je l'ai vu. La lueur en toi qui t'a attiré ma sympathie il y a de cela cinq ans et demi, même plus, on s'était croisés déjà avant ton entrée à Poudlard, est devenue véritable rayon de soleil. Je te sens t'épanouir encore alors que je suis déjà ébloui !

Je baisse les yeux, touchée et rougissante. Ces derniers temps Sirius est assez souvent tendre lorsque nous sommes à deux, mais je ne peux m'y habituer. Chaque fois c'est un émerveillement, chaque fois c'est la sensation de bulles de champagne parcourant mon esprit. Si je n'ai jamais passé de folles nuits d'amour avec lui, je suis pourtant celles des filles avec qui il a pu parler qui est la plus chanceuse. Celle a qui il ouvre parfois ses pensées, celle qu'il incite à se confier à lui, celle pour qui il est tendre, doux, respectueux. Celle pour qui il est lui, et non pas le personnage qu'il incarne pour se protéger de ses peurs, pour consolider ses barrières.

-Merci... mais tu sais. Tu joues un rôle important dans l'histoire. Tu n'es pas sans t'être rendu compte que cette année nos liens se sont développés plus rapidement que jamais, qu'il n'y a plus rien à comparer entre la relation que nous avions en septembre et celle que nous entretenons à présent. Ca ma beaucoup aidé. Ta présence à mes côtés me fait me sentir bien, tantôt sereine, tantôt amusée et heureuse. Si j'ai gagné en confiance c'est aussi parce que comme les autres, tu étais là dans les bons et les mauvais moments, que je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas seule. C'est aussi parce que tu as cherché à me faire comprendre certaine chose, à me confier pour ne pas sombrer dans la déprime, la peur ou autre... C'est en partie grâce à toi que j'ai réussi à m'apprivoiser... et que ma lutte avec moi-même se fait de moins en moins violente. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Sirius.

Cette longue réplique, je l'ai presque murmurée d'un bout à l'autre, les yeux fixant le sol sans le voir, les joues plus rouges que jamais. Qui aurait pu deviner un jour que la fille que je suis aurai été assez courageuse pour livrer tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur ? Tout ? Non... je n'ai pas poussé le courage jusqu'à lui dire que je l'aime, et que c'est le jour où je l'ai réalisé que ma vie a commencé. Mais l'essentiel est là pour moi, et j'ai déjà tellement honte de mes propos que je me vois mal en ajouter encore.

Alors d'un geste doux je sens sa main sur ma joue qui m'incite à tourner le visage vers lui. J'ai peur d'avoir encore les yeux noyés par l'émotion mais le laisse faire, et ca n'est pas nouveau, jamais je n'ai su lui résister ! Troublée je constate que les siens brillent d'un éclat étrange, je m'y perds. Ses yeux se transforment pour moi en une porte d'accès, une porte d'accès vers des émotions à l'état brute, des émotions qui n'ont pas été ternies par leur traduction en inutiles paroles.

-Tu comptes aussi beaucoup pour moi.

Si mes paroles n'étaient qu'à peine un peu plus d'un murmure, les siennes ne sont qu'un souffle. Le temps me semble infiniment long avant que nos lèvres ne se rejoignent et infiniment court avant qu'elles ne se séparent.

-Je suis désolé ma déesse.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'enthousiasmer comme je le devrais pour le qualificatif qu'il vient d'employer ni même le temps de comprendre dans quel sens il utilise cette phrase, s'il s'excuse de m'avoir offert un baiser ou s'il s'excuse de ne pas avoir envie de me faire ce don de nouveau, qu'il dépose son doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Chut... je voudrais te montrer quelque chose avant. Tu t'es ouverte à moi et c'est à mon tour à présent de te faire découvrir une part de moi que tu seras une fois de plus la première à découvrir. J'espère seulement que tu ne m'en voudras pas...

Alors qu'un peu perdue je m'apprête à lui demander pourquoi je devrais lui en vouloir il me fait de nouveau signe de garder le silence. Quelques secondes s'écoulent ainsi et soudain quelque chose s'opère en Sirius, je le vois changer et il finit par se changer en un chien. En un grand chien noir. Un grand chien noir que je reconnais, ce grand chien qui a recueilli mes confessions quand je me sentais mal, celui avec qui j'ai continué à jouer de temps à autres, faisant de lui mon camarade de course lorsque je ressentais le besoin de canaliser mon énergie.

-Terendul...

Peu à peu, Terendul reprend forme humaine puis redevient Sirius.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant, mais tu comprends que c'est un secret assez important puisque je ne me suis pas déclaré et agis donc illégalement. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé que nos chemins se croiseraient de nouveau cette année après tant de temps...

-De nouveau ?

-Lors de ta deuxième année et donc de ma troisième, celle où j'ai enfin réussi l'exploit de devenir un animagus nous nous étions croisé.

-Ce qui explique que c'est depuis cette époque que j'aime tant les chiens noirs...

-Je ne pensais pas que tu te confierais à moi. J'étais un peu honteux de recueillir tes confidences les deux premières fois, parce que j'entendais des choses que tu n'avais pas voulu me confier... puis la deuxième fois tu parlais de moi, c'était gênant mais ca m'a en même temps fait comprendre que j'agissais comme un idiot depuis plusieurs jours... ca m'a fait réalisé que je te faisais souffrir alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était te protéger.

-Me protéger de quoi ?

-Tanit ! Arrête, j'ai dis chut ! Bon, je reprends... par la suite j'ai pris goût aux moments que l'on passait ensembles, j'étais heureux de pouvoir passer plus de temps encore avec toi, de pouvoir t'amuser et te rendre le sourire. Mais ne rien te dire c'était en quelque sorte trahir ta confiance. Et puis... je n'ai plus envie de me cacher à toi, j'ai envie que l'un pour l'autre nous n'ayons plus de ses secrets... comme tu le dis notre relation a évoluée, et je ne le regrette pas. Cette confidence me semble tout à fait normale à présent. Je te la devais et je sais que tu la garderas pour toi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir « espionné ». Je ne suis pas devenu animagus pour cela...avant que tu me le demandes je vais te l'avouer : je passe mes nuits de pleines lune avec ton frère. C'est moins dangereux sous la forme d'un animal et ca l'aide.

-Et bien le principal c'est que tu m'en aies parlé... puis ca ne fais que me conforter dans l'idée que décidément tu as vraiment pris part à mon évolution ! Puis même si je t'en avais voulu ca n'aurait pas duré... je n'arrive jamais à t'en vouloir bien longtemps. En tout cas je suis vraiment fière que tu m'aies estimée assez proche de toi pour me révéler ta condition d'animagus. Je suis fière aussi d'avoir parmi mes proches un être d'exception comme toi, capable d'enfreindre les lois pour son ami et de risquer un peu sa peau chaque mois.

-Je...

Nous n'avons plus de mot à échanger, en cet instant ils nous auraient encombrés, nous nous transmettons bien plus par notre regard, par notre silence. Pendant cet instant, réfléchir est inutile. Je sais ce que je vais faire, ce que je veux faire. C'est peut-être une erreur, mais c'est une erreur que je veux tenter, une erreur dont j'ai besoin. Alors inconsciemment nous nous retrouvons l'un contre l'autre. Peut-être est-ce moi qui ais franchi la distance, peut-être est-ce lui. Le fait est juste que lorsque nos lèvres se rejoignent pour une deuxième fois, aucun ne choisi de s'éloigner, et l'essentiel est là. Cette fois, nous approfondissant notre baiser, et nos langues finissent elles aussi par se découvrir. Les bulles de champagnes réapparaissent dans ma tête et cette fois elles sont accompagnées de papillons volant gaiement dans le bas de mon ventre. Je ne sais combien de temps dure notre tendre échange, je me fiche du temps. Il est là, contre moi, nous nous embrassons et je sais que je ne rêve pas, alors rien d'autre ne compte que nous deux. Rien à l'extérieur ne peut intervenir, rien ne peut briser cet instant. Lorsque nous nous séparons, je reste tout contre lui, mes bras enlaçant son cou. J'aime le regard dont il me couve, j'aime sa façon de me serrer un peu contre lui comme s'il empêchait ainsi le monde de me voler à lui, je l'aime lui. Durant un laps de temps indéterminé, nous nous manifestons l'affection que nous avons l'un pour l'autre. Je m'emballe peut-être un peu, quelques baisers de Sirius ne sont pas forcément des preuves d'amour inconditionnel, peut-être regrettera-t-il, peut-être aussi ne se rend-il pas compte qu'il m'utilise pour assouvir un besoin de tendresse féminine mais je m'en fiche. Ce moment est le mien, et quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il fasse, jamais ce moment ne sortira de ma mémoire. Au fond de moi je sais qu'à présent, plus rien ne pourra m'empêcher de créer de magnifiques patronus. Le bonheur. J'ai goûté le pur bonheur à travers les lèvres qui hantaient mon esprit depuis plus de temps que je ne le pensais.

Puis je le sens qui s'éloigne de moi. Regretterait-il déjà ?

-Tanit... la lune ne va pas tarder à se lever... il faut que j'y aille, je ne peux pas manquer l'heure de rendez-vous.

-C'est normal... rejointe vite les garçons, moi je vais filer dans ma petite salle à moi.

-Les garçons ?

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'étais idiote au point de m'imaginer que tu étais le seul à prouver chaque mois ta loyauté et ton amitié envers Remus... cela fait longtemps que j'ai remarqué votre épuisement les lendemains de pleine lune. Je m'imaginais juste que vous n'arriviez pas à dormir en sachant que votre ami souffrait... bon... il faut que j'y aille aussi moi.

-Tu me sembles tendue.

-Non... enfin si, c'est parce que mon frère va se transformer ce soir, et que toi aussi !

-Ah non, je ne t'ai pas tout raconté pour que tu t'inquiètes.

-Et tu comptes m'imposer tes envies peut-être !

Je souris contre ses lèvres quand il s'approche de moi pour me voler un rapide baiser aussi doux que la caresse d'une légère bise d'automne.

-Ba écoute, ca a l'air de fonctionner !

Je le vois s'éloigner en souriant, je lui pousse la langue puis me résigne. Il est vraiment temps que je me retire, je dois me transformer et ce serait pas mal si j'arrivais à m'enfermer avant ! Je ne vais tout de même pas laisser mes sentiments me mener à la catastrophe. C'est toutefois le cœur léger que je me rends dans ma pièce bien cachée. Oui je sais que Sirius et moi avons autant de chances de devenir un couple que de redevenir de simple amis, même moins peut-être mais cela ne m'empêche pas de me sentir bien. Je ne suis pas encore descendue de mon nuage même si je me dis que Remus va vite me faire revenir sur terre s'il apprend ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir dans son dos...

Je chasse ses idées de ma tête, place mes sorts de verrouillage, mets ma baguette hors de la portée de la créature qui est en moi et souris. Ce soir la transformation ne devrait pas être atroce, je me sens tellement bien ! Les petites bulles dans ma tête se dissipent, les papillons s'endorment, je m'évanoui, la pleine lune a fait son apparition.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**


	15. Chapter 15

Encore une fois bonjour

**Encore une fois bonjour ! Aujourd'hui c'est livraison du quinzième chapitre ! Je suis contente d'ailleurs qu'il arrive dans les temps... malheureusement ca ne sera probablement pas le cas pour les suivants... il leur faudra deux semaines plutôt pour arriver. Le plus important est qu'ils arrivent tout de même non ? Bon je remercie mes revieweuses et vous laisse à votre lecture. Merci donc à : ****Althéa54**** ; ****sirius07**** ; ****FaFii**** ; ****Catherine Broke ****; ****Elayna Black**** et ****Kalahane.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Folle, je crois que je vais devenir folle. Ca n'est pas possible, ca ne peut pas être vrai ! J'ai du verser toutes mes larmes cette nuit durant ma transformation parce que malgré ma douleur, mes yeux douloureux ne s'humidifient plus. J'ai mal, j'ai mal parce que je viens d'apprendre la pire nouvelle qui soit, je viens de revivre mon pire souvenir, un souvenir qui était enfuis en moi depuis toutes ces années, que jamais je n'aurai soupçonné, enfin si... j'en avais la vague idée ces derniers temps mais... c'est horrible, je suis un monstre !

Cette nuit, j'ai revécu le soir où Remus est devenu un loup-garou. J'ai assisté à l'attaque. J'avais huit ans, lui neuf. Déjà complices, nous jouions à deux à la lisière de la forêt près de laquelle nous habitions, puis ce loup était arrivé, paniquant les deux enfants que nous étions. Agressif, il m'aurait probablement mordue si Remus ne m'avait pas ordonné de courir devant lui. Il me suivait, protégeant mes arrières. Alors que nous allions enfin arriver à un abri, il est tombé. Je me suis arrêté mais ne pouvais rien faire. Quand papa est venu alerté par mes hurlements, il était déjà trop tard, Remus était au sol, mordu et mal en point. Marqué à vie par ce monstre et condamné à être maudis toute sa vie, à tous les mois se transformer, à souffrir, à garder un lourd secret pour lui, à être différent. Le souvenir de mes propres hurlements et gémissements me donne la migraine. Mais il faut que je l'entende de sa propre bouche, Remus va me dire que j'ai rêvé, que je me trompe... ca ne peut pas en être autrement. Sans faire attention à mon apparence terrifiante, j'arrive à l'infirmerie en courant. J'ai l'air d'une démente. Mes cheveux ressemblent à un tas de paille malmené par le vent, mes yeux à des valises violettes. Les Maraudeurs sont autours du lit de mon frère, mais je ne les vois même pas, je ne vois que lui. Lui qui me regarde étonné et inquiet. J'ai besoin de savoir, mais aucun son ne veut sortir de ma gorge. Je réitère mon essai, qui cette fois se révèle concluant.

-Remus... que c'est-il passé le soir où tu as été mordu ? Est-ce que j'étais là ?

Son regard en dit long, son regard est une révélation. Il m'apprend autant de chose que son silence. Le monde s'écroule autours de moi. Soudain, je sens que mes jambes se vident de leur force. Je sens une autre puissance émerger en moi, je me sens si faible, j'ai l'impression que l'on me jette dans le vide. C'est une sensation que je commence à bien connaître, je la ressens tous les mois. Je me rappelle soudain d'une phrase, avant de laisser place à la créature qui est en moi : « un lycanthrope peut se transformer sous le coup d'une trop grande douleur ». J'ai lié ma condition à l'un d'eux, la règle doit donc sûrement s'appliquer au monstre que je suis.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Je reprends conscience, je suis dans un lit. Dans une pièce blanche, l'infirmerie. Je me souviens vaguement de ma transformation, mais de rien d'autre. C'est une horreur, je n'en peux plus. Après avoir réalisé que j'ai laissé mon frère se faire mordre par un loup-garou sans rien faire, je viens de vendre mon secret. Et le pire dans tout cela c'est que j'ai du faire du mal à tous les Maraudeurs, leur faisant revivre leurs pires souvenirs. Mon frère ne va pas me pardonné d'avoir mis ma vie en jeu pour l'aider...

Je réalise que James et Thomas sont à mon chevet. Je me sens mal, que leur dire ?

-Tanit...

-C'est moi...

-Pourquoi ?

Je ne peux pas en parler à James devant Thomas, j'ai déjà fait assez de bêtises pour ne pas en plus étaler le secret de mon frère.

-James... plus tard s'il te plait. Je veux seulement m'excuser... ma transformation imprévue a du te faire revivre des horreurs... je suis tellement désolée.

-Jeunes gens, j'avais dis une seule visite à la fois !

L'infirmière vient inconsciemment de m'aider grandement. En faisant sortir Thomas, elle me permet d'avoir une discussion avec James. Elle me permet aussi de réfléchir à un mensonge que je pourrais donner à mon meilleur ami... quoi que je peux encore repousser l'échéance si je demande à Thomas de ne pas me poser de question avant que je ne leur explique tout à Annabelle et lui en même temps.

-Ca fait longtemps que je suis inconsciente ?

-Deux jours...

-Et ma transformation a duré longtemps ?

-Non, au bout de cinq minutes tu t'es évanouie... et tu es tombée dans l'inconscience...

-Je suis vraiment désolée !

-Tu te répètes Tanit !

-Mais !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... à part mes mille et un râteaux je n'ai pas revu grand-chose... et en plus avec Lily tout s'arrange ces derniers temps... grâce à Annabelle, et à toi. Seulement explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé, depuis quand cela dure, pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé...

-Stop, stop... c'est bon j'ai compris.

Et alors je me lance, je me lance dans un long récit, et jamais James ne me coupe la parole. Il se contente de m'écouter, les yeux fermés. Quand je finis en larmes, preuve que finalement j'ai encore quelques larmes en réserve, il me prend la main et me regarde compatissant.

-Tanit, je te comprends. Et tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner. Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Et Remus ?

-Il se remet, bon, tu auras le droit au long sermon mais tu sais que ton frère ne peut jamais te faire la tête bien longtemps. Et je sais qu'il se doute que ta transformation a un lien avec les siennes qui sont moins douloureuses depuis quelques mois... ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre qu'il n'arrivera même pas à résister avant demain, sois certaine qu'il sera là ce soir en apprenant que tu t'es réveillée. Il faut juste qu'il encaisse le choc.

-Merci James.

-Par contre... Sirius...

-J'ai du lui faire revivre des choses atroces...

-Tu as raison, je ne vais pas le nier. Il a du mal à oublier, et n'arrive plus à trouver le sommeil. Il revoit ses conflits avec sa famille, les mauvais traitements qu'il a du subir lorsqu'il se rebellait, les coups de tous les Blacks lorsqu'il s'opposait à leurs opinions lors des repas de famille...Mais, je crois surtout qu'il accepte mal de voir que tu lui avais caché quelque chose de si important.

-Je n'en ai parlé à personne !

-Je sais, mais il tient beaucoup à toi... il s'en veut de ne pas avoir deviné tes mensonges. Il t'en veut aussi. Bien sûr il est trop fier pour en parler explicitement et ce n'est pas à moi de tout t'expliquer... mais soulages toi au moins en pensant que s'il t'en veut tellement c'est qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup.

En parlant de Sirius, le souvenir de ma soirée d'hier, ou plutôt apparemment d'il y a trois jours me revient en tête. Nos étreintes, nos baisers. J'ai tout gâché. S'il y avait une chance pour qu'il ait eu envie de sortir avec moi, de ne pas jouer à l'amnésique en ce qui concerne ce qui a été pour moi le plus beau des dimanches, je viens de la détruire. Nouveau coup de poignard dans le cœur. Voudra-t-il au moins redevenir un de mes protecteurs, voudra-t-il redevenir mon complice ? Probablement que non, je l'ai trop fais souffrir et il a en plus l'impression que je l'ai trahi. Je connais Sirius, il n'et pas du genre à pardonner à quelqu'un le mal qu'il lui a fait. Je n'ai pas juste détruit ma chance de me faire aimer de lui, j'ai aussi perdu celle dont je profitais depuis longtemps : celle d'être son amie. Alors de là à de nouveau redevenir sa confidente, celle à qui il a révélé les secrets des Maraudeurs, celle à qui il s'est montré sous sa forme d'animagus... Si j'avais été en forme, j'aurai fait de l'humour noir de ma situation catastrophique, mais aujourd'hui je n'en ai même pas l'idée. J'ai plus envie de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, ou de m'évanouir à nouveau. Si seulement je pouvais être plongée dans un coma dont je ne me réveillerai que lorsque tout se serait arrangé ! Mais non... je dois rester là à souffrir. Puis de toute façon, rien ne s'arrangera, et sombrer dans ce type de coma équivaudrait donc à mourir. Mourir, n'est-ce pas ce dont j'ai justement envie en ce moment même ?

James après m'avoir encouragé d'une légère pression de la main, décide de se lever et de me quitter. Lui aussi part, lui aussi me laisse seule. Je me sens mal, comme suspendue par un fil au dessus d'un gouffre et je n'arrive même pas à pleurer, ni même à m'exprimer.

- Pardonne-moi James.

-Je te pardonne... seulement, arrête de te répéter. Sinon je penserai que tu as un problème au niveau cérébral qui aurait échappé à l'infirmière.

Il me quitte, me laissant réaliser à quel point il est fantastique. Je ne comprends décidément pas cette Lily qui refuse de sortir avec lui. Il l'aime et il est exceptionnel... celle qui passe pour une fille fort intelligente doit tout de même être assez sotte. Maintenant je suis seule, mais pas pour longtemps. Thomas va sûrement faire de nouveau son entrée. Il va falloir que je lui mente. Que je lui mente de nouveau encore et encore... j'en ai marre de ces mensonges, je n'en peux plus et pourtant, j'ai besoin que mon meilleur ami vienne me rejoindre.

.**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Alors que je m'attendais à voir entrer Thomas, c'est la silhouette du directeur que je vois se faufiler jusqu'à moi. En même temps j'aurai du m'y attendre, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ca. J'ai pratiqué la magie noire pour devenir ce que je suis, je n'ai parlé de ma condition à personne et donc risqué de pousser quelqu'un de trop curieux au suicide et j'ai finis par me transformer en public et donc par attaquer quatre de ses élèves. Bon sang, mais qu'ai-je donc fais ! Que vais-je devenir à présent ? Il va me virer de l'école et jamais je ne pourrais passer mes aspics, jamais je ne pourrais suivre les cours dans la grande école dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

-Bonjour Miss Lupin.

-Bonjour professeur.

-Je suppose que tu connais la raison de ma visite.

-Oui. Et je la comprends aussi. C'est tout à fait naturel de vouloir protéger votre école du monstre que je suis et le seul moyen est de me virer.

-Tanit, veux tu ne pas évoquer de si graves décisions de suite. Si je suis là c'est avant tout pour te parler.

La familiarité avec laquelle le directeur s'adresse à moi me déconcerte. Jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé me tutoyer ou me nommer par mon prénom.

-Et bien... euh... allez-y.

-Tu me permets de te poser quelques questions ?

-Après ce que j'ai fais c'est la moindre des choses.

-Bien. Est-ce que tu as toi-même choisi de devenir ce que tu es ?

-Oui.

-C'est par rapport à ton frère ?

-Oui.

-Je l'avais deviné. Depuis quand ?

-J'ai terminé la potion la veille du bal d'Halloween.

-Et comment t'es tu cachée ?

-Je connaissais une pièce secrète du château. Alors chaque soir de pleine lune j'allais m'y enfermer. Je l'ai protégé par des mots de passe et différents sorts pour qu'elle soit plus sûre. Je mettais aussi ma baguette hors de la portée de la créature qui vit en moi.

-C'est ingénieux. Et tu as réussi à dissimuler la vérité à tes proches ?

-Il le fallait...

-Bien. Alors contrairement à ce que tu t'imagines je n'ai pas l'intention de te renvoyer.

-Mais...

-Oui je sais, tu as utilisé la magie noire et tu as mis en danger tes camarades. Cependant si tu as commis cet acte c'est par amour. Tu n'as pas utilisé la magie noire à des fins personnelles, tu ne l'as pas utilisée pour nuire à quelqu'un. Tu es quelqu'un de bon. Tu as tout fais aussi pour garder ton secret, pour que personne ne s'inquiète pour toi, ne te sois reconnaissant ou ne souffre en t'approchant par accident lors de ta transformation. Et aussi, je me dois de te garder dans cette école, parce que si tu as réussi ta potion qui demande d'énormes compétences et une puissance magique incroyable c'est que tu es une merveilleuse sorcière. Je ne peux décemment pas laisser une merveilleuse sorcière sans une éducation magique à sa hauteur.

-Je ne l'ai pas réussi. Remus est toujours un loup-garou.

-Un loup-garou qui se remet incroyablement vite de ses transformations. L'infirmière m'en a parlé, il m'en a parlé. Tu n'as que seize ans Tanit, tu es encore à l'école. Le résultat que tu as obtenu sans être aidé est prodigieux. Ne te fais pas de souci, tu resteras ici, à Poudlard. Seulement il va falloir que je mette en place des mesures de sécurité, que je protège ta salle secrète plus efficacement, on ne sait jamais.

-Je... je... merci professeur.

-De rien. Ca me fait plaisir de pouvoir aider des élèves comme ton frère et toi. Je vais te laisser à présent, un ami attend de pouvoir de parler.

Me laissant stupéfaite, le directeur repart comme si de rien n'était. Le professeur Dumbledore est vraiment un être remarquable.

.**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-Cette année, en novembre, j'ai fêté mon seizième anniversaire. A la pleine lune qui a suivit je me suis transformée. Je m'étais préalablement cachée parce que je savais qu'il y avait des risques pour que la créature en moi se réveille. C'est une sorte de malédiction familiale... Remus n'a pas été atteint, moi si. C'est pour ca qu'il m'en veut un peu, il s'en veut déjà de ne pas se transformer alors que moi si, et il m'en veut de ne rien lui avoir dit. Si je suis restée muette quant à ma condition c'était pour ne pas vous inquiéter, et pour ne pas que vous soyez tentés de me rejoindre une nuit.

Cette version est celle que j'ai trouvé la plus plausible. Je l'ai exposée à James qui l'a approuvée, James qui depuis mon réveil hier a été le seul Maraudeur à venir me voir. Remus et Sirius m'en veulent encore, Peter a peur de moi. J'ai appris aussi que Sirius n'a encore une fois pas su trouver le sommeil cette nuit et qu'il doit prendre des potions calmantes. Ca m'a fait souffrir un peu plus encore de l'apprendre, mais j'ai vraiment apprécié que James soit franc avec moi.

Pour l'instant cependant, l'heure n'était pas à penser à mon frère ou à Sirius, il fallait que je rassure Annabelle et Thomas qui étaient face à moi et qui avaient déjà du attendre une journée pour avoir des explications.

-Alors pourquoi la créature a attaqué Sirius, Remus, James et Peter ?

-La créature s'est moi... tu sais, tu peux me demander pourquoi J'AI attaqué les garçons. Et bien, apparemment je n'avais pas assez bien fermé la pièce, si bien que j'ai réussir à m'enfuir. Heureusement, les Maraudeurs sont les seules personnes que j'ai croisées. Je me suis évanouie après. Le truc c'est qu'ils sont du coup au courant, comme l'infirmière et le directeur. D'ailleurs le professeur Dumbledore m'a assuré qu'il ne voyait pas de souci pour que je reste à l'école malgré mon statut, il va juste renforcer la sécurité de ma salle, afin que je ne puisse pas en sortir lorsque je suis la créature. Ne vous inquiétez pas, plus jamais je ne pourrais m'en prendre à quelqu'un. Vous ne courrez aucun risque.

-On te fait confiance. On aurait aimé savoir plus tôt ce qu'il t'arrivait...

-Mais on te comprend. Et il n'y a pas de souci, ta malédiction restera un secret. On n'en parlera à personne.

-Pas même à Julia.

-Merci... merci beaucoup.

J'ai deux amis formidables. N'importe quelle autre personne aurait pris ses jambes à son cou, aurait eu peur de moi, se serait éloigné. Eux non. Eux me demandent des détails, veulent savoir si je souffre, quel genre de créature je suis précisément. Et ils restent là. Ils m'écoutent et compatissent avec moi, me promettent de tout faire pour que les lendemains de transformations soient moins pénibles pour moi. Ainsi, Annabelle va me couvrir auprès des filles du dortoir si elles finissent par se rendre compte de mes absences la nuit, et Thomas et elle affirmeront aux autres que j'ai passé l'après-midi à travailler avec eux alors que je l'aurai passée au studio à dormir... bref ils décident à vive allure de tas de choses qu'ils pourront faire pour m'aider. Je n'ai même pas le droit de donner mon avis sur la chose. De toute façon le temps que je parle de quelque chose, ils en sont déjà trois sujets plus loin.

Je suis contente qu'ils sachent maintenant. Je n'aurais plus à leur mentir. Certes j'ai un peu modifié la façon dont je suis devenue ce que je suis, mais cela importe peu. L'essentiel est qu'il sache pour moi. Je n'aurais plus à me cacher de mes amis, et je sais à présent que j'ai eu raison de leur donné mon amitié. Ils sont loyaux, digne de ma confiance. Je suis la fille la plus chanceuse du monde. Enfin... si on oublie que le garçon que j'aime ne veux plus entendre parler de moi et souffre par ma faute, et que mon frère n'a toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez dans ma chambre...

.**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**J'ai une annonce aussi à faire : j'ai créé un RPG où tous les personnages masculins de JK Rowling étudient en même temps à Poudlard. Donc tous les couples sont possibles, enfin seuls les yaoi puisqu'il n'y a aucune fille... si ca intéresse quelqu'un le lien est sur ma page de bio.**

**Sinon à la prochaine pour le chapitre 16 !**


	16. Chapter 16

Voilà pour le chapitre 16

**Voilà pour le chapitre 16... J'espère que vous êtes toujours là même si le dernier chapitre n'était pas celui auquel vous vous attendiez... enfin, apparemment vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir séparé Sirius et Tanit et c'est une bonne chose. Je sais que j'ai été longue à poster, mais je peux difficilement faire mieux... désolé mais le temps devient précieux cette année... Je remercie rapidement mes revieweuses qui se reconnaitront, ainsi vous aurez le chapitre plus vite. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-Tanit...

-Remus...

-Comment peux-tu faire de l'humour dans un moment pareil ?

-Ba... aucun de nous deux ne risque de mourir d'un instant à l'autre, le moment n'est pas si critique.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je voulais parler.

-Oui je sais... je suis aussi intelligente que toi ! D'ailleurs, je pense que ca serait une bonne chose.

-D'abord dis moi, tu vas bien ? Enfin, j'avais des nouvelles de toi de la part de James qui savait que je m'inquiétais pour ta santé malgré le fait que je refusait de venir de toi mais bon...

-Remus... je vais bien. Mes transformations contrairement aux tiennes ne sont pas difficiles... du moins physiquement.

-Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est à cause de tes transformations que tu as appris pour le jour où...

-Oui. Quand je me transforme sans pouvoir faire de mal à quelqu'un je m'en fais à moi-même en me faisant revivre mes mauvais souvenirs. J'ai revécu le soir de l'attaque, mais même si ca m'a fait mal, je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Remus, pourquoi je ne m'en souvenais pas... pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit pour ta condition de loup-garou avant que je ne la devine en arrivant à Poudlard ?

-Tu étais traumatisée... alors les parents ont décidé de te lancer un sort d'oubliette sous la recommandation des médecins de Ste Mangouste. Et comprends moi, si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est pour que tu ne souffres pas, regarde l'effet que t'a fait le nouvelle... je voulais l'éviter. Ne pas réveiller à nouveau ce traumatisme chez toi. On était heureux...

-Alors tu peux comprendre pourquoi quand j'ai décidé de t'aider et que je me suis mise à me transformer j'ai préféré ne pas t'en parler. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiète pour moi, que tu penses que mon état était de ta faute...

-Mais...

-Non, pas de mais Remus... pardonne moi et je te pardonnerai. Je ne veux pas, que cet être immonde qui nous a attaqués arrive à nous séparer en prime.

-Tanit, il n'a jamais été question de nous séparer... et même si j'accuse encore le choc, je ne t'en veux pas... parce qu'au fond, j'ai fais la même chose... Par contre je suppose que le directeur est au courant.

-Oui, et il n'a rien dit, il m'autorise à rester à Poudlard malgré cette histoire, il va renforcer la sécurité autours de la salle où je me transforme depuis des mois...

-C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Tu sors bientôt ?

-Normalement aujourd'hui...

-Tu plaisantes, tu as une tête à faire peur !

-Merci beaucoup frérot... je t'assure que je vais bien, c'est juste que bon, mes émotions se sont un peu emparées de moi ces derniers temps et que j'ai eu du mal à ne pas pleurer... mais ca va mieux... surtout que ca me soulage beaucoup de te revoir... Tu m'attends ? Je vais aller me changer et après on pourra sortir.

-C'est d'accord !

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Cela fait deux semaines que je suis sortie de l'infirmerie mais mon moral ne s'améliore guère. Tout le monde autours de moi fait un effort pour me divertir et je leur en suis reconnaissante, mais chaque soir mes émotions reprennent le contrôle et je pleure alors le plus silencieusement possible même si je sais que j'ai insonorisé son lit et donc que personne ne peut m'entendre.

Je n'en veux pas à Remus de m'avoir caché ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là, cette fameuse nuit qui aura eu un sacré impact sur nos vie, mais cela n'empêche pas que j'y repense encore et que ce souvenir est douloureux. En rêve, je revois ses images, comme si la créature qui est en moi n'arrive plus à se contenter de deux nuits par mois où elle pendant lesquelles elle peut me faire souffrir.

Parallèlement à cela, je souffre énormément de la discrétion de Sirius, il ne veut plus me voir et se débrouille bien. Chaque fois que j'arrive au studio il en est absent, chaque fois que je traverse un couloir je le vois tourner de loin dans un autre. Probablement se sert-il d'ailleurs de la carte des Maraudeurs pour m'éviter aussi parfaitement. Je m'imagine tout ce que j'ai du lui faire endurer pendant ces cinq minutes et m'en veux terriblement. Je comprends qu'il préfère me fuir comme la peste... je me demande même comment les autres font pour ne pas en faire autant. Je dois vraiment avoir des amis extraordinaires, ils n'ont pas peur de moi, ou du moins ne me le montre pas, même s'ils ne sont pas tous de courageux Gryffondors... Annabelle et Thomas ne sont pas dans la maison de la loyauté pour rien.

Malgré leur affection, il y a des moments où je préfère être seule, et ils ne cherchent pas à s'imposer. Mes repas je les prends dans ma chambre, quand Annabelle me rapporte quelques petites choses. Je ferme les rideaux m'assoit sur mon lit, avale quelques bouchées et finis par prendre ma baguette et par faire disparaître l'assiette. Puis je me rallonge et ferme mes yeux douloureux et abîmés.

-Tinou... ca va faire quinze jours maintenant... tu devrais prendre tes repas avec nous...

-Thomas, j'en ai pas vraiment envie...

-Oui mais j'ai décidé que tu ne mangerais plus seule.

-Ah bon, et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas fou, tu ne manges rien !

-Mais si...

-Ah oui, alors pourquoi tu as fait un malaise cet après-midi ?

-Tss... Comment as-tu su ?

-Je parle beaucoup avec James ces derniers temps... il m'a raconté et m'a demandé si tu allais bien, même si au fond on voit tous bien que tu vas mal.

-C'est juste que j'ai un peu de mal à m'en remettre.

-Et... c'est en partie à cause de Sirius non ?

-Un peu... mais c'est normal non ? Je savais que malgré le baiser que nous avions échangé Sirius ne voudrait pas sortir avec moi... je savais que ca ne représentait pas la même chose pour lui... mais de là à l'accepter... surtout qu'on n'est pas redevenus les amis que nous étions avant... et en même temps je me dis qu'il a raison, sa réaction est normale, je suis un monstre et il a eu une démonstration du mal que je peux faire. Thomas, je peux pousser quelqu'un à se suicider, je peux tuer... Sirius est quelqu'un de très bien, mais je comprends qu'il ait peur... je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagi moi à sa place...

-Tu n'aurais jamais fait ca... Tu ne l'aurais pas abandonné et laissé souffrir seul, tu ne l'aurais pas laissé culpabiliser sans lui permettre de te demander des excuses...

-Thomas...arrête s'il te plait. Tu vas juste réussir à me faire pleurer.

-Et ca ne serait pas un exploit. Tu pleures sans cesse ces derniers temps. Ca n'est pas parce que tu te caches que je ne le sais pas... alors tu vas manger avec nous.

-non ! Je... je ne veux pas et je ne viendrais pas. Si tu n'es pas d'accord c'est la même chose ! Je ne veux pas entrer dans la Grande Salle.

-Alors c'est moi qui mangerai avec toi.

Thomas est un garçon incroyable, Julia a beaucoup de chances d'être son élue et j'ai beaucoup de chances d'être sa meilleure amie. Il me prend dans ses bras, et une fois de plus je réalise que jamais je ne serais seule et ca me fait un bien fou. Parce que j'ai peur, j'ai peur d'être rejetée. C'est une angoisse idiote, mais je ne peux me contrôler, j'y pense souvent, c'est une de mes obsessions du moment. Heureusement que mes amis viennent me sortir de mes pensées dès qu'ils le peuvent.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ma vie est affreuse. Je vis dans la peur. Quand je croise quelqu'un, j'ai peur qu'il n'ait découvert qui je suis réellement, qu'il ne parte en courant et en hurlant. Je sais pourtant que personne hors de mes amis, Dumbledore et l'infirmière n'est au courant, et qu'aucun d'eux n'ira en parler, mais depuis que je ne suis plus la seule détentrice de mon secret, je me dis que d'autres peuvent le découvrir. J'ai l'impression de porter le mot « monstre » sur mon front et évite donc de me retrouver entourée. C'est en partie pour cela que je fuis la Grande Salle et la salle commune.

Je crains aussi de me transformer subitement en pleins cours. Après tout, je souffre toujours, je n'ai pas cessé de souffrir depuis ce fameux jour. Alors pourquoi pas ? Je sens la créature qui est en moi se manifester parfois, j'ai des flashs qui me viennent, et alors je ne peux retenir des larmes. Les gens pensent probablement que je deviens folle, que je suis dépressive et qu'ils vont finir par retrouver mon corps en bas de la tour d'astronomie, Kevin en rit devant mon frère. Ils se haïssent tous les deux. Je me demande même depuis quand Kevin déteste mon frère, car si cela remonte à longtemps, il est possible que ce qu'il m'a infligé était fait dans le but de le faire souffrir lui. Bien sûr je ne vais pas évoquer mes doutes devant Remus... je l'ai déjà assez perturbé comme ca, pas besoin en plus de le faire se sentir coupable de ses agressions qui ne se sont plus répétées d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, la créature n'attend plus les nuits de pleine lune pour se manifester en moi, et par peur je m'enferme souvent dans ma pièce secrète que je sais maintenant bien sécurisée. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais m'en prendre à quelqu'un, une fois c'est déjà trop.

J'ai peur aussi, en pensant que la prochaine nuit de pleine lune aura lieu la semaine qui arrive. Comment imaginer qu'elle se passera bien, alors que je ne vis que dans l'horreur ces derniers temps ? Une nuit ne sera pas assez longue pour me faire revivre tous ces douloureux instants. Thomas, qui est toujours si prévenant, s'en inquiète d'ailleurs tout comme mon frère qui pour l'instant est dans son dortoir avec les Maraudeurs... de toute façon, lui, il ferait mieux de se préoccuper de son cas... chacun ses soucis... et il en a déjà assez pour ne pas s'en rajouter.

-Tu es sûre que ca ira ?

-Bien sûr que non... mais de toute façon je n'y peux rien. Je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de ma transformation.

-Je t'attendrais devant la sortie vendredi matin.

-Thomas !

-Ecoute, on ne sait pas dans quel état tu seras quand tu te réveilleras, peut-être seras tu bien heureuse qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour te récupérer... maintenant parle moi un peu de ce qu'il ne va pas.

-Thomas je te parle sans arrêt !

-Oui... quoi que tu y vas un peu fort quand tu dis me parler sans cesse... avoue tout de même que tu n'arrives plus à te confier totalement, que si je n'insistait pas tu resterais cloitrée dans ton dortoir et rendrais tes cordes vocales parfaitement inutiles... Enfin admettons que tu me parles assez, il y a tout de même des sujets que tu évites...

-Comme ?

-Comme le sujet Sirius !

-Ca c'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire... on ne se voit plus, alors que veux tu qu'il y ait de nouveau ?

-Je ne te demande pas l'actualité... juste que tu te libères un peu en me confiant ta douleur.

-Je ne souffre pas ! C'était un ami et même si j'avais un petit faible pour lui et bien tant pis... J'ai déjà assez d'amis comme ca, alors bon, un de perdu ca n'est pas si grave!

Un silence passe durant lequel Thomas me regarde de façon à me faire comprendre qu'il ne me croit pas, qu'il pense que je suis de mauvaise foi, que je me mens à moi-même. En fond sonore passe une chanson moldue. Je crois qu'elle appartient à Mary. Pour me concentrer sur autre chose que les insinuations qui ne prennent pas le soin de se cacher dans les yeux de Thomas, je me prends d'intérêt pour les paroles de cette chanson. Forcément, comme je suis moi-même assez narcissique je ne peux que calquer mon histoire sur celle qui est si bien chantée, et du coup, je ne peux retenir mes larmes. Quelle idée d'écouter de tristes chansons d'amour en même temps ! Tout le monde a pourtant déjà connu la sensation qu'engendre une telle expérience. Comme si je n'étais pas assez souffrance, il faut que je le devienne plus encore, que je remue moi-même cet immense cocktail de douleur qui a mon cœur pour pichet.

Thomas me prend dans ses bras, et alors une averse prend la place des deux larmes solitaires sur mes joues. J'ai mal. Il me manque, et c'est maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, que je réalise à quel point mes sentiments pour lui avaient évolués. Comment ai-je fais pour me retrouver si amoureuse de lui s'en même m'en rendre compte ? Comment ai-je pu me mettre à nue à ce point en lui dédiant mon cœur ? Que faire à présent de ce cœur torturé et orphelin ? Je regrette, je regrette tellement ! J'ai le sentiment d'être le chant de bataille où d'affreux combats ont eu lieu, je suis une ruine, un vestige... ou rien. Je ne suis rien. Juste l'ombre de moi-même, l'ombre sanglotante de moi-même. Thomas me serre un peu plus contre lui, comme pour me montrer qu'il est là mais qu'il ne sait quoi dire. Je sais qu'il souffre pour moi, comme s'il était une de mes extensions.

-Je déteste ce type...

-Thomas !

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas une fois de plus prendre ta défense ! Parce que tu l'as un peu fais souffrir en te transformant sans le vouloir parce que tu allais mal, il t'abandonne, te fais souffrir plus encore. C'est une vengeance bidon.

-Ca n'est pas une vengeance... d'ailleurs il n'est pas sensé savoir le mal qu'il me fait, je ne suis pas sensée l'aimer !

-Comme s'il ne le savait pas ! Vous vous êtes embrassés, il n'est tout de même pas idiot au point de penser que tu l'as fait pour le fun ! Il te connaît un minimum tout de même !

-Thomas... il doit avoir ses raisons. Ca n'est pas en le critiquant que tu me soigneras... parce qu'il pourrait de toute façon être le garçon le plus odieux que la terre ait portée, que je l'aimerais tout de même. Imagine-toi, si tu étais à ma place, et que Julia était à la sienne... qu'aurais-tu ressentis ?

-Et bien... je pense qu'entendre si mal parler d'elle m'aurait fait souffrir plus encore, parce que j'airai pensé qu'elle n'était pas en tord, que le seul coupable c'était moi...

-Tu vois...

-Oui... Mais il est hors de question que je laisse cette histoire se terminer comme ca. Et ne me contredit pas, je sais très bien que tu ne l'aurais pas pu non plus.

-Thomas, qu'est-ce que tu...

-J'en sais rien encore... mais je ferais quelque chose, c'est sûr et certain.


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou tout le monde me revoilà pour le dix-septième chapitre de la vie de Tanit Lupin. J'ai été un peu longue mais pouvais difficilement faire mieux, mais comme de toute façon cette fic se termine, vous n'aurez pas souvent à attendre aussi longtemps pour un chapitre. Je remercie pour leurs reviews à mon précédent chapitre Fafii, Elayna Black, Anaelle Roots, Catherine Broke, Althéa54 et polgara. Bonne lecture à vous toutes !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Je viens de passer deux horribles nuits, et mes journées ne sont malheureusement pas meilleures. Ma transformation s'est révélée être catastrophique si bien que ce matin j'étais bien heureuse que Thomas m'attende à la sortie de la salle et qu'il soit prêt à m'amener à l'infirmerie. En effet, je me suis réveillée avec un atroce mal de tête et des griffes sur le corps, que je me suis probablement faite moi-même. Psychologiquement j'étais dans un tel état que l'on a du m'administrer une potion de sommeil puis une potion calmante et euphorisante. En gros on m'a transformé en zombie parce que j'étais folle. Il faut que je me reprenne j'en suis consciente mais comment ? Je me sens si faible et si mal ! De plus je ne pense pas que le fait d'être enfermée à l'infirmerie soit une solution, surtout lorsque vous y êtes pour dépression. Ces murs blancs, ces tables blanches, ces draps blancs… on a l'impression d'être en attente pour mourir. Quel ennui, quel manque d'animation ! Et tout ces gens qui vous regardent comme si les mots que vous échangez avec eux pourraient être les derniers, ou comme si vous aviez commis quelque grave faute dont on essaierait de vous laver en vous remettant dans le droit chemin. Quelle idée a donc eu l'infirmière ! Certes je suis plutôt mal dans ma peau ces derniers temps, certes je pleure sans cesse et ai souvent du mal à trouver le sommeil, c'est vrai aussi que je ne mange plus énormément mais comment un séjour à l'infirmerie pourrait m'arranger cela !

Au bout de deux jours à protester je suis enfin libérée, ou plutôt je peux sortir de l'infirmerie. En effet ma liberté n'est pas vraiment existante puisque Remus, Peter, James, Thomas, Annabelle et Julia ont promis de veiller sur moi plus encore que durant tout le mois précédent et que je devrais régulièrement aller revoir l'infirmière pour qu'elle vérifie mon poids et mon état psychologique, et qu'elle me prescrive qu'elle potion de nuits sans rêve ainsi que des potions calmantes. J'ai l'impression d'en boire toute la journée. Mais bon, au moins je peux prendre l'air, voir toutes les couleurs, et m'occuper pour me changer les idées

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Une fois ma sortie datant de deux jours, Thomas vient me voir un grand sourire aux lèvres, dans le dortoir. Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe. Surtout que généralement son visage est grave quand il s'adresse à moi ces derniers temps, et que lorsqu'il affiche un sourire, il est toujours un peu forcé. Mais là non, il a l'air vraiment content et c'est pour cela que je le trouve suspect. C'est qu'il m'a tellement souvent joué de drôles de tours !

-Ton frère est au studio, il aimerait te voir.

Ah bon. Que peut-il donc y avoir qui nécessite ma présence et un sourire ravi de Thomas ? J'espère que ca n'est pas une fête surprise en je ne sais quel honneur. Méfiante, je prends tout de même de quoi me changer et file vers la salle de bains. Je ne me fais pas jolie, j'en ai perdu le goût et n'en voit pas l'utilité, mais c'est tout de même mieux d'être vêtue que de se balader dans les couloirs en pyjama. Lorsque je ressors, Thomas a disparu. Bien. Je me rends alors vers le studio, tout en ayant aucune idée sur la raison pour laquelle mon frère voudrait me voir. D'accord j'ai pas mal de souci ces derniers temps et souvent nous parlons de nos conditions, de mes mauvais souvenirs mais quelque chose me dit que ca n'a rien à voir cette fois. D'habitude la conversation vient naturellement, il ne me convoque pas pour cela.

Enfin, j'arrive. Avec toutes les potions calmantes que je prends j'ai vraiment l'impression de devenir molle au point de me déplacer à la même vitesse que les escargots des tableaux du couloirs qui veulent faire la course avec moi. Seulement quand j'ouvre la porte du studio, je sens toute la force revenir en moi, je sens ma colère et ma tristesse refaire surface, comme portés par un raz-de marée d'émotions. IL est là. Sirius est assis sur une chaise en plein milieu de la pièce, attaché magiquement et bâillonné. Thomas y a vraiment été fort sur ce coup là. Un instant la culpabilité m'envahi et tout en m'excusant à la place de Thomas, je redonne à Sirius l'usage de la parole.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, ne t'excuse pas. Ca n'est pas toi qui m'a agressé.

-Je suis désolée que Thomas ait agi ainsi…

-Il n'était pas le seul… James aussi était dans le coup !

James… pourquoi James a-t-il aidé Thomas ? Il n'a aucune raison… puis comment pourrait-il savoir que si je me sens si mal c'est en parti à cause de Sirius que je n'ai plus vu depuis ce fameux accident ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu leur faire…

-Euh, je crois que tu vas m'en vouloir encore plus… je pense que c'est de ma faute. Thomas savait que ca me pesait de ne pas pouvoir te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, de ne pas pourvoir m'excuser et…

-Oh s'il te plait arrête !

-Laisse moi finir Sirius !

-Non ! Tout cela est ridicule je…

D'un geste mécanique, je replace le sort qui rends Sirius muet, il n'est pas dit que je le laisserais détruire mon unique chance de lui faire savoir comme je regrette de lui avoir fait revivre de douloureux moments.

-Sirius, je sais que ce que j'ai du te faire revivre doit être affreux, je sais que j'ai du te faire énormément souffrir et je m'en excuse. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je me suis sentie mal en sachant le mal que je t'avais fait ! Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus me parler, que tu m'évites. Je suis après tout un monstre qui t'a déjà pris pour victime, et subissant les foudres de la créature qui est en moi au moins deux fois par mois, je réalise qu'il est normal que tu fasses tout pour te protéger de moi. Je ne t'en veux pas, et je ne vais même pas te forcer à renouer des liens avec moi. Je voulais juste te faire des excuses sincères. Et maintenant je m'habituerais au manque que ton absence provoque chez moi, à la tristesse que ton comportement créé en moi. Parce que je respecte tes choix, et aussi parce que je t'aime. Peut-être que m'éloigner de toi est la deuxième et dernière preuve d'amour que je pourrais te donner, alors je te l'offre. Ca n'est pas la peine d'être un poids pour nous deux. Au revoir Sirius et… adieux.

Du dos de la main j'essuie les larmes qui se sont mises à couler sur ma joue au moment où je l'ai vu et où je lui ai parlé, puis je sors, le laissant là attaché sur sa chaise. Il trouvera bien quelqu'un pour le libérer, je ne sui plus sensé m'occuper de lui à présent. Plus sensée parce qu'en pratique ca va être plus difficile, je sais que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de guetter dans sa direction lorsqu'il sera dans la grande salle, que je demanderai de ses nouvelles à Thomas, que je rêverai de lui et espérerait toujours. Je l'aime, et ca n'est pas parce que ca serait mieux pour moi de ne pas l'être que je vais réussir à oublier mes sentiments. Après tout, ca n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais essayé. J'hésite à rentrer au dortoir. Après tout, Thomas sera probablement dans la salle commune et je ne veux pas qu'il voit que sa surprise à réussi à me faire pleurer, il s'en voudrait. Alors j'erre dans les couloirs, sans trop savoir dans quelle direction, sans y réfléchir non plus, toute concentrée que je le suis à essayer de relativiser et à me motiver pour les jours à venir. Lorsque j'arrive dans le hall, mes joues sont sèches et j'ai retrouvé un minimum de contrôle sur moi-même après avoir sangloté un petit moment. Alors je me décide pour rentrer, et j'explique tout d'un ton que je veux le plus indifférent possible à Thomas. Il veut me consoler, mais il doit lire dans mon regard que je préférerais qu'il s'abstienne. Si je veux oublier Sirius autant commencer tout de suite et faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Annabelle qui passe par là m'entraîne avec Julia dans notre chambre, elles ont une surprise pour moi. Encore une surprise. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai comme un sentiment de peur ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bon ca n'est pas si horrible comme surprise, les filles ont juste créé une théorie selon laquelle je ne serais plus déprimée si je change de tête. Du coup, j'ai le droit à un soin du visage complet, histoire d'effacer mes affreuses cernes, à un léger raccourcissement de mes cheveux, à un maquillage et puis à une nouvelle robe qu'elle m'ont commandé sur un catalogue. C'est vraiment adorable. Je souris parce que leur action me touche plus que parce que je me trouve jolie, mais le principal c'est qu'elles soient ravies pour une raison et moi aussi, même si pour une autre. Contrairement à elles je ne pense pas que ce petit changement physique aura grande importance sur mon état d'esprit, surtout que l'on n'a pas tendance à se trouver très désirable lorsque l'on se dit qu'on ne parlera plus jamais au garçon que l'on aime. Et puis, on s'en fiche pas mal de plaire aussi. Mais bon, je ne suis pas sensé me souvenir du fait que tout espoir d'histoire d'amour avec le garçon de mes rêves est anéanti, alors il faut que je me comporte en fille normale qui veut être séduisante. Qui sait, peut-être que quelqu'un voudra de moi et que je finirai par oublier Sirius dans ses bras… oui enfin, pauvre garçon s'il ne me serre qu'à effacer ma peine. .. Enfin, il n'y a tout de même pas que l'amour dans la vie ! Il y a la santé, la vie professionnelle et les amis. Bouhouhou, je vais finir religieuse… comment je vais réussir à l'oublier ! Je pense à lui toutes les trente secondes. Comme par exemple en me regardant dans le miroir, je me dis que j'aimerai qu'il me trouve jolie. Les autres je m'en fiche, mais sont regard compte pour moi, ou du moins comptait. Sans ce regard, sans l'ambition de plaire au grand et merveilleux Sirius, pourquoi devrais-je être parfaite ? Je sais que partout je retrouverais nos délires, nos souvenirs. Chacune de mes connaissances je vais les comparer à lui. Bref, jamais je ne m'en sortirais.

-On va manger ?

-Euh…

-Tanit, on ne te pose pas la question à toi !

-Mais !

-Allez viens, sinon on sera obligé de te gaver comme une oie…

-Et de toute façon ca ne dépends pas que de nous, alors tu peux nous faire les yeux aussi doux que possible on ne cédera pas… sinon on se ferait massacrer par les garçons.

-Ca ne vous dit pas de manger ici plutôt ?

-Tanit non ! Il faut que tu te réhabitues aux gens…

-Oui mais…

Oui mais ce soir j'aimerai ne pas voir Sirius. C'est trop frais, trop récent. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir me contrôler. Mais je lui ai promis de me tenir loin de lui puisque c'est ce qu'il souhaite, et ca ne servirait à rien de faire une scène. Puis je ne voudrais pas créer de tensions inutiles dans le groupe, et je n'ai pas non plus envie que mon frère apprenne toute cette histoire. Ca changerait quelque chose entre lui et Sirius et lui et moi…

Malgré mes protestations, je me vois donc contrainte de les suivre. M'efforçant de paraître malgré tout ce qu'il m'arrive un tantinet heureuse, je traîne des pieds à leurs côtés.

Nous sommes presqu'arrivées à la grande salle lorsque quelqu'un m'attrape par le bras et qu'une respiration rapide parvient à mes oreilles.

-Je dois te parler.

-Sirius…

-S'il te plait Tanit…

Je me tourne vers les filles, espérant que mon visage ne trahisse pas ma tristesse et mon espoir tout à la fois.

-Euh… allez manger, je vous promets que je reviens et que je ne sauterais pas le repas.

Comme si elles comprenaient à quel point cette conversation est importante pour moi, elles s'éloignent et ont la discrétion de ne pas se retourner. Mais quelque chose me dit que ce que Julia chuchote à l'oreille d'Annabelle a un rapport avec cette intervention surprise de la part de celui dont elles savent qu'il m'a fui depuis un peu plus de quatre semaines.

-C'est quoi cette promesse ?

-Disons que… Il s'est passé des choses difficiles ce derniers mois.

-Et je n'étais pas là pour toi.

-C'est normal après ce qu'il s'est passé, comme je te l'ai dit je te comprends et

-Chut, c'est à mon tour de parler cette fois.

Instinctivement nous nous étions mis à marcher en parlant, et c'est sans surprise qu'en peu de temps je réalisais être devant le studio.

-Tanit, c'est sûr que j'ai revécu des choses douloureuses ce jour là, et que j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre. J'ai passé quatre nuits sans dormir ou presque, mais là n'est pas mon excuse. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, tout comme je n'ai pas peur de Remus avec qui je m'amuse lorsqu'il est sous sa forme de loup-garou. C'est juste… Tanit, je me suis senti trahi ! Je t'ai révélé mes secrets, tu sais tout sur moi, et toi tu m'as menti. Je m'imaginais te connaître, je pensais pouvoir te rendre heureuse en devenant ton confident, mais je n'étais que le spectateur de ton numéro. Alors je me suis dis que je m'étais trompé sur toi, que tu n'étais qu'une gamine, la sœur de mon ami et rien de plus. Que j'avais craqué pour toi parce que tu représentais pour moi l'inaccessible, le fruit défendu. Que tu n'étais qu'une enfant qui mentait et qui ne s'attachait pas réellement aux gens. Alors j'ai voulu t'éviter, pour ne pas souffrir chaque fois que nos chemins se croiseraient de sentir mon cœur s'emballer alors que ma tête le traiterait d'imbécile.

Je suis confuse et perdue. LA culpabilité, la tristesse, la colère et maintenant le doute se sont installés progressivement en moi et tout y est à présent mêlés dans un désordre affreux.

-Alors que fais tu là Sirius…

-J'ai comprit que ma tête était peut-être plus sotte que mon cœur. J'ai appris discrètement les raisons qui t'avaient poussée à faire cette potion, la réaction de ton frère. Et même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre, j'admirais le sacrifice que tu avais fait pour lui qui prouvait bien que tu es réfléchie, mature et surtout capable d'aimer. Malgré tout mon orgueil demeurait blessé, je me disais que tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer et m'avoir menti. Quand tu m'as parlé cet après-midi, quand tu t'es dis prête à t'éloigner de moi si cela était ce que je jugeais bon, je me suis dit que dans le cas inverse j'aurais fait la même chose, puisque je suis amoureux de toi et ne veux que ton bonheur. Je l'aurais fait même si cela m'aurait fait souffrir. Alors je me suis mis à espérer que…

Avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, je me jette à son coup et l'embrasse passionnément, mettant dans ce baiser la joie que je ressens de connaître ses sentiments envers moi, la force de mon amour que je veux lui faire sentir. Je m'accroche à ses lèvres comme à ma bouée de sauvetage qui après un naufrage en mer me ramène enfin vers une île paradisiaque. Dans ce baiser, je ressens son bonheur que tout se termine enfin. Comme dans un conte de fée.

-Comment as-tu pu douter du fait que je t'aime ! Sirius, je t'aime depuis… je ne sais pas précisément en fait mais ca fait longtemps. Me rapprocher de toi, faire de toi mon complice puis mon confident, apprendre à te connaître de mieux en mieux a fait que j'ai réussi à tenir le coup cette année. Et je ne t'ai pas menti, tu savais pour la pièce et tu savais que j'y allais parce que je me sentais mal en rapport de la condition de mon frère… j'étais obligée de te cacher la vérité. Mais…

-Chut ne te justifie pas petite déesse, enterrons cette histoire si tu le veux bien. Maintenant c'est toi et moi ensemble contre tous les obstacles, je ne veux plus être séparé de toi, j'en ai trop souffert ce mois-ci.

-Ca n'a pas été rose pour moi non plus…

-Mais maintenant je suis là pour m'occuper de toi, je suis là pour t'écouter et te protéger. Le comble de cette histoire, c'est que plutôt que m'éloigner de toi, cet accident m'a fait réaliser que je n'avais pas juste un béguin coupable pour la petite sœur intouchable de l'un de mes meilleurs amis, mais que j'en suis amoureux.

Je suis aux anges, je suis la plus heureuse des filles de la planète. Mes soucis me semblent d'un coup bien loin, il ne reste plus que lui, lui et ses paroles d'amour qui me touchent tellement, ces paroles qui pourraient constituer le dialogue d'un de mes rêves…

Nous nous ré-embrassons, profitant de la présence de l'autre contre sois, après cet interminable mois de souffrances pour tous les deux. Il rallume en nous l'espoir, et me fais croire que je m'en sortirais, que j'arriverais à me sortir de cette dépression qui me ronge, que j'arriverai à combattre la créature qui est en moi pour qu'elle ne puisse plus s'en prendre à moi en dehors des nuits de pleines lune. C'est le baiser qui marque pour moi une naissance nouvelle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà enfin après le chapitre 17 où Sirius et Tanit se retrouvent et s'avouent leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Celui ci est le dernier chapitre (et il est d'ailleurs fort court) non seulement parce que je pense qu'il leur est arrivé déjà pas mal de choses et qu'ils ont le droit à une vie normale (enfin, relativement normale) et que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'écrire le quotidien du petit couple que vous avez tous voulu voir se former, mais aussi parce que je n'ai pas le temps que je souhaiterais avoir pour écrire et qu'il faut que je me consacre donc à l'autre fic que j'ai commencé, un Sirius/Remus/OC. Je remercie donc mes revieuweuses du pécédent chapitre: , celles qui m'ont un jour revieuwée et celles qui m'ont lues. Ca a été une bonne aventure pour moi grâce à votre participation! Bonne lecture et peut-être à un de ces jours dans une réponse de revieuw ou sur une autre fic.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Depuis que nous nous sommes déclarés l'un à l'autre, Sirius n'a cessé de m'observer et de remarquer les changements que ces quatre semaines ont amenées chez moi tout en déposant malgré tout sur moi un regard plein d'admiration, de m'embrasser passionnément, amoureusement, passionnément, et de me parler afin de rattraper le temps perdu. Il m'a révélé les mauvais souvenirs qu'il a revécu, en échange je lui ai narré les douloureux moment que j'avais traversé ce mois, nous nous sommes consolés par de tendres baisers chaque fois. Nous étions encore loin de nous être tout dit lorsque la porte du studio s'ouvrit, et que confus, nous nous sommes stoppés net dans un de nos baisers.

-Petite soeur, Patmol...

Toute la bande, Remus en tête, est là et nous sourit nous mettant encore d'avantage mal à l'aise, au point que nous n'avons même pas l'idée de nous décoller l'un de l'autre, du moins moi je n'y pense pas et même si ca avait été le cas je n'en aurais eu aucune envie, pendant que les autres s'asseyent dans les différents canapés et nous observent comme à un spectacle.

-Et bien je suis ravie que vous soyez enfin ensemble, clame Annabelle qui est installée contre Remus.

-Je ne savais pas que Sirius voulait sortir avec Tanit... ca fait longtemps? demandae Julia assise sur les genoux de son chéri.

-Oh, au moins depuis leur deuxième rencontre, répond moqueusement James.

-Mais comment, idiots comme vous l'êtes vous avez enfin réussi à vous mettre ensemble? Ca n'était vraiment pas gagné!

Je me suis au fil de l'échange un peu détendue, voyant que les gens ont l'air de tous bien prendre la chose et je lance un faux regard outré à mon meilleur ami.

-Il y a des choses qui ne sont pas à révéler!

-Maieuh! Tu m'as quasiment toujours tout dit!

-Quasiment ca n'est pas tout, je répond tout en lui poussant la langue.

-Bon, pour satisfaire votre curiosité s'est un peu grâce à toi et James... si vous ne m'aviez pas attaché et que Tanit ne m'avait pas inondé de ses vérités jamais je n'aurais réfléchi comme il le fallait et nous ne serions pas là.

Sirius a eu la bonne idée de leur en dire juste assez pour qu'ils ne nous embêtent plus trop pendant quelques minutes et j'en profite pour prendre moi même la parole et enchaîner sur un autre sujet.

-Mais vous, que faites vous là?

-Julia et Annabelle sont venues nous voir en nous racontant que Sirius et toi étaient partis à deux... comme on ne savait pas quoi faire et que vous ne reveniez pas on est venus... tout en priant pour ne pas vous voir tous les deux au sol, tués l'un par l'autre... expliqua Peter.

-En tout cas on préfére vous voir tous les deux comme ca, ajouta Annabelle qui était décidémment fort proche de Remus.

Je regarde alors mon frère, génée, j'ose espérer qu'il ne va pas se fâcher lui qui m'aurait vu devenir nonne avec plaisir, tant il voulait éviter que je ne fréquente un garçon. J'ose espérer qu'il ne sera pas en colère que je sorte avec l'un de ses meilleurs ami, avec le casanova de leur bande. Mais ne l'aurait il pas déjà fait s'il l'avait voulu?

-Et toi Remus... tu ne...

-Mais enfin Tanit, ne crois tu pas que je m'y étais préparé depuis bien longtemps? Ca se voit comme la barbe de Dumbledore que vous nourrissez des sentiments spéciaux l'un pour l'autre depuis votre enfance! Vous êtes les seuls à rien n'avoir vu...

Je suis troublée, ai-je été si prévisible? Oui bon, je suis au moins assez prévisible pour que tous aient deviné mes sentiments pour Sirius et pour que mon frère ait comprit ce à quoi je pensé avant que je ne puisse terminer la phrase. Mais pourquoi dans ce cas ne jamais m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur mes propres sentiments? Ca m'aurait évité d'attendr si longtemps et de me retrouver en pleine crise de doute!

-Mais bon, je suppose que vous voiler la face était nécessaire, après tout c'est grâce à votre comportement que vous en êtes là, en les enfouissant en vous vous avez nourris vos sentiments et leur avez donné une chance de vivre... si vous vous étiez déclaré avant, votre jeunesse aurait tout gâché.

Quel discours, je ne m'y serais jamais attendu. Mais cela veut dire que mon frère est heureux pour moi... Sirius qui le comprend aussi me sert un peu plus fort contre lui, je souris, heureuse.

-Mais toi grand frère, tu es déjà assez vieux... Annabelle aussi...

Les deux deviennent subitement rouge tomate ou rouge Gryffondor, puis contre toute attente Remus prend dans la sienne la main d'Annabelle, regarde la Poufsouffle souriante elle aussi dans les yeux, puis prend la parole.

-En fait on devrait vous annoncer que nous sommes ensembles depuis une semaine.

-Quoi!!! Mais pourquoi ne rien...

-Tanit, nous n'étions pas fous, on savait que tu souffrais parce que Sirius t'évitais, on ne voulait pas accentuer ta douleur en nous affichant ensemble comme un couple heureux... puis on avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir...

Je regarde Annabelle puis mon frère, comme ils sont mignons ces deux là ensembles. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour eux, ils auront finis par se trouver sans avoir besoin de mon aide. Je suis aussi touchée par leur attention envers moi, ils seront restés secrets sur leur relation pour m'éviter de soufrir en la comparant à la mienne avec Sirius qui était désastreuse. C'est terriblement gentil surtout que jeme rend compte que ca a du être difficile, jamais je ne réussirait maintenant à faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé entre moi et Sirius. Je les admire et les adore.

-Et c'est même un peu grâce à toi tout ca... je ne me serais jamais ouvert à Annabelle si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi triste...

Que dit-il par là? Est-ce qu'elle sait pour sa lycanthropie? Ou est-ce qu'elle l'a juste consolé lorsqu'il était malheureux de me voir dans cet état et soignée pour dépression? Là n'est pas l'essentiel pour l'instant, le principal c'est que tout aille à nouveau bien, comme dans les rêves que je faisais avant l'accident, avant que mes rêves soient remplacés par de morbides cauchemars. Si seulement je pouvais oublier d'un coup les quatre semaines passées! Je sais bien que c'est impossible mais je sais aussi qu'il ne s'agit plus que d'une question de temps pour que nos blessures à tous ne se referment. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, j'ai foi en l'avenir.

-Et bien elle a intérêtà continuer de bien s'occuper de toi, et inversement!

-Pas de souci pour ca! C'est comme si je te demandais de faire attention à Sirius.

-Ou à moi de faire attention à elle... comme si j'étais capable de faire souffrir celle que j'aime... enfin, de la faire souffrir à nouveau...

-En parlant d'attention et de soin Tanit, tu ne nous avais pas promis d'aller manger?

-Euh...

Sans que je n'y prenne garde, je suis séparé par Julia, Thomas et Annabelle de Sirius qui ronchonne pour la forme car il sait très bien qu'il me retrouvera une fois assise à table et je suis poussée en direction de la Grande Salle. Ca me fait rire. Je suis décidémment très heureuse. Je vais retrouver la santé grâce à mes merveilleux amis, mon merveilleux frère et mon merveilleux copain... car il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que je m'imagine que Sirius ne le soit pas. Arrivés dans la salle nous nous installons tous à la table des Gryffondors profitant du fait que beaucoup d'élèves aient déjà mangé et qu'ils aient donc libéré assez de places. Au fond de la pièce, à la table des professeurs, Dumbledore nous observe nous installer en souriant, je jurerais même qu'il m'a fait un clin d'oeil... je lui réponds avec le plus grand sourire dont je suis capable. Alors que notre groupe agité multiplie les vannes et les questions quant à la formation de nos deux nouveaux couples, Lily Evans entre seule dans la salle et provoque notre silence soudain et d'un même mouvement nous nous tournons vers James, nos regards lui ordonnant explicitement d'inviter la préfète à s'installer avec nous. Ainsi contraint, il prend son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et esquisse un geste en direction de la jolie rousse qui à son grand étonnement se met à sourire avant de venir s'installer à la place libre à côté de lui. Apparemment ils se sont encore plus rapporchés ce mois ci pendant que je ne faisais attention à rien ni personne. La conversation reprend, Lily est mise au courant des deux événements de la journée, se dit ravie de voir que j'ai vaincu ce qu'elle pense être une grosse déprime et félicite les amoureux.

-Cupidon a donc par trois fois dans ce groupe bien fait les choses! A qui le tour maintenant?

-On se le demande!

Cette phrase que Remus, Peter, Sirius, Annabelle, Julia, Thomas et moi prononcons en coeur sans voiler le moins du monde notre insinuation a le don de faire rougir plus que jamais depuis leur entrée à Poudlard James et Lily, et s'en suit un fou rire commun. Il n'y a pas de doute, Cupidon ne va pas tarder à les pousser un peu plus fortement l'un vers l'autre ses deux là, puisqu'il aura remarqué que chez nous ses flêches sont souvent ignorées et qu'il faut pour que le couple se concrétise, l'accompagner de bons nombres de situations expetionnelles... Espérons juste que cette fois les évênement soient plus joyeux et plus sains...!


End file.
